Lumos
by Fayet
Summary: Lumos Licht.. Licht? Kapitel XXVII ist up.. es könnte weitergehen! : OC, PWP, MS. Don't like, don't read.
1. I Ein Neubeginn

Ein neues Schuljahr hatte begonnen, mittlerweile schon Harrys sechstes. Er war wie immer mit dem Hogwarts Express gekommen, hatte eine der pferdelosen Kutschen genommen und war schließlich wieder "zu Hause", denn genau das war Hogwarts für Harry - ein Zuhause.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren mit Harry angekommen, und nachdem sie ihr Gepäck in den Turm gebracht hatten, gingen sie hinunter in die großen Halle, um das Festessen und den Einzug der Erstklässler nicht zu verpassen. Wie immer trugen sie ihre Schulumhänge und die Hüte auf den Köpfen. Überall hörte mal fröhliches Geschwätz, einer versuchte den anderen mit seinen Ferienerlebnissen zu übertrumpfen. Zwischendurch sah man auch einige düstere Gesichter, aber alle schienen damit einverstanden zu sein, heute in ein neues Schuljahr zu starten.  
  
Nachdem sie am Gryffindortisch platz genommen hatten und von allen begrüßt worden waren, ließ Harry seine Blicke umher schweifen. Sie streifen von der verzauberten Decke, die heute einen umwerfenden Sternenhimmel mitsamt einem hell leuchtenden Vollmond zeigte, über die verschiedenen Schülertische - sogar am Slytherintisch schien einmal gute Laune zu herrschen, wahrscheinlich gab Malfoy wieder mit seinen Ferienerlebnissen an - bis hin zum Lehrertisch. Die Lehrer waren alle versammelt, außer Professor McGonagall natürlich, die wie immer die Erstklässler hereinführend würde, und einem neunen Lehrer, den Harry nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Stelle für Vgddk übernehmen. Es sah ziemlich langweilig aus, machte aber ansonsten einen recht netten Eindruck. Alle Lehrer waren entspannt und lachen, sogar Snape machte ein einiger maßen erträgliches Gesicht und hatte nicht wie sonst den Mund verzogen, als hätte Neville einen Trank richtig gebraut. Harry meinte sogar, ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zu sehen. Gerade als Harry Ron, der neben ihm saß darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, erschien McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern. Es waren ungefähr 50 Schüler und Schülerinnen, allesamt aufgeregt miteinander tuscheln.  
  
Hermine lächelte versonnen- wahrscheinlich dachte sie an ihren ersten Abend in Hogwarts vor sechs Jahren. Auch Harry dachte kurz daran. Dann begann die übliche Aufnahmeprozedur mit dem sprechenden Hut, der alle Schüler in ihre Häuser einteilte. Gryffindor bekam einige nett aussehende Schüler zugeteilt, Gewinner dieses Abends war aber eindeutig Slytherin. Mindestens 15 neue Schüler wurden in dieses Haus eingeteilt, was Ron ein Seufzen entlockte. Dann erhob sich Direktor Dumbeldore und begann seine Ansprache:  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrer! Wie immer beginnen wir heute ein Neues Schuljahr. Ich heiße die Erstklässler herzlichen in Hogwarts willkommen und hoffe, das sie sich bald in ihren Häusern einleben werden. Wie immer gibt es die üblichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, der Verbotene Wald ist nicht zu betreten, das Herumschleichen in den Gängen nach 10 Uhr ist ebenfalls verboten. Alles weitere werden die Vertrauensschüler nachher mit euch besprechen. Es gibt einen neuen Lehrer - Professor Doubt wird die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen. Professor Doubt wurde uns vom Ministerium sozusagen "ausgeliehen". Wir hoffen, das sie gut mit ihm zurecht kommen werden. Außerdem gibt es einen neuen Schüler für die sechsten Klasse."  
  
Bei diesen Worten gab es ein allgemeines Gemurmel im Saal, neue Schüler für höhere Klassen waren selten in Hogwarts. Ein großer Junge schritt durch den Gang nach vorne, von allen Augen begleitet und neugierig gemustert. Er war groß, hatte eine gesunde, leicht gebräunte Gesichtsfarbe und lange, tiefschwarze Haare. Außerdem war er gertenschlank und gab alles in allem eine sehr elegante Erscheinung ab. "Die glücklichen Mädchen in seinem Haus.." seufzte Hermine. Ron wollte sich schier totlachen, aber Harry zog nur eine Augenbraun nach oben. Das waren aber neue Töne von Hermine.. Sie bemerkte es. "Naja, er sieht aus als wäre er sehr intelligent.." setzte sie hinzu. Und sie hatte recht - der Junge wirkte, als wäre er sehr intelligent. Er bewegte sich schnell und sicher, keine Spur von seinem eigenen, gelegentlich linkischen Stolpern, wie Ron neidisch feststellte. Als er vorne angekommen war, blieb er stehen. Dumbeldore nickte ihm freundlich zu. "Das ist Lumos LaCroix. Er hat bis letzte Sommer Beauxbataux in Frankreich besucht, musste aber aus familiären Gründen nach England umziehen. Um seine Ausbildung zu vollenden ist er nun zu uns gekommen. Ich hoffe, das ihr ihn gut aufnehmen werdet."  
  
Dann winkte er Lumos zu, das er sich auf den Stuhl setzen sollte und Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den sprechenden Hut an.  
  
"Hm. Sehr schwer. Von der familiären Seite gehörst du eindeutig nach Slytherin. Aber wenn ich mir dich so anschaue.. du bist intelligent.. hast Mut.. und viel Verstand.. Ich weiß nicht, ob Slytherin.. Nein. Du gehörst viel eher nach GRYFFINDOR!" schrie der Hut.  
  
In dem Moment hörte man vom Lehrertisch einen Knall, gefolgt von leisem, aber bittebösen Fluchen. Harry sah nach vorne und bemerkte, das Professor Snape seinen Weinkelch umgeworfen hatte und nun mittels seine Zauberstabs die Flecken aus seiner Robe und der Tischdecke entfernte. Währendessen war der Junge - Lumos, wie Harry sich erinnerte, an seinen Tisch gekommen und stand hinter Harry. Auf der anderen Seite von Harry war noch ein Platz frei.  
  
"Hi. Kann ich mich hierhin setzen?" fragte der Junge freundlich. Hermine riss bei seiner Stimme die Augen auf - Lumos hatte eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Stimme. Sie war seidenweich, sehr tief und er hatte sehr leise gesprochen. Die Stimme klang wie Samt und Seide, was Harry auf unangenehme weise an Snape erinnerte - seine Stimme klang fast genauso, natürlich nur viel dunkler. "Natürlich. Setz dich. Ich bin Harry Potter, das ist Hermine Granger und das Ron Weasly." Der Junge lächelte. "Hi, danke. Ich bin Lumos LaCroix, aber das hat euer Direktor ja eben schon gesagt. Ich habe schon einiges von euch gehört, ihr scheint hier wirklich eine Art "Berühmtheit" zu sein." Harry grinste. "Ja, das hören wir gelegentlich.." Hermine unterbrach ihn. "Und du kommst wirklich aus Frankreich? Dann musst du ja französisch sprechen.." Lumos lächelte sie freundlich an. "Ja, ich komme aus Frankreich. Ich bin dort aber nur zur Schule gegangen, meine Eltern sind Engländer gewesen. Deswegen spreche ich auch Englisch, aber Französisch natürlich auch."  
  
"Warum bist du nach Frankreich in die Schule gegangen und nicht gleich nach Hogwarts?" fragte Ron. "Meine Eltern wollten das so. Sie meinten, das eine andere Umgebung gut und sich - äh, na ja, einfach besser für mich wäre." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sicherer? Aber sie wollte Lumos nicht weiter mit fragen quälen, außerdem war gerade das Essen gekommen. Sie aßen und lachte dabei. Sie erzählten sich ihre Ferienerlebnisse, Harry erzählte von ihren vorherigen Schuljahren, Ron von den Lehrern und Lumos "opferte" sich und sprach mit Hermine etwas französisch, damit sie austesten konnte, ob sie es wirklich konnte.  
  
Sie hatte in den Ferien einen Sprachkurs besucht und war nun sehr stolz, das Lumos ihre Aussprache lobte. Nachdem das Essen vorbei war, nahmen Hermine, Ron und Harry Lumos unter ihre Fittiche und brachten ihn zum Gryffindorturm. Unterwegs begegneten sie Draco und seinen Kumpanen.  
  
"Ach, die dämlichen Gryffindors mit ihrem neuen Franzosen. Na, Schlammblut, schon Feuer geleckt?" ätzten sie herüber. Lumos blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Malfoy an. Ron zupfte ihn am Ärmel, damit er weiterging, aber Lumos blieb stehen und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu. "Malfoy Junior, welche Freude. Na, hast du deine Zunge nicht im Griff.?" Dann trat er noch einen Schritt näher und flüsterte ihm blitzschnell etwas ins Ohr, worauf Dracos Gesichts jegliche Farbe verlor und er einen Schritt zurückwich. "Das wagst du nicht!" rief der Junge. Lumos lächelte. "Willst du es ausprobieren?"  
  
Hermines Blick hüpfte zwischen Draco und Lumos hin und her. Sie mussten schon mal miteinander zu tun gehabt haben, keine Frage. Nur wo, und unter welchen Umständen? Und was hatte Lumos gesagt, was Draco so aus der Fassung geworfen hatte? Im Blick des Slytherin lag pure Panik und Lumos lächeln hatte etwas von der kalten Grausamkeit, die ihr immer Angst einjagte. Und irgendwo hatte sie so ein Lächeln schon einmal gesehen. Nur wo..?  
  
Dann drehte Lumos sich um, warf seine langen schwarzen Haare nach hinten und zupfte Harry am Ärmel. "Sorry, könnt ihr mir den Weg in den Schlafsaal zeigen? Ich bin sehr müde.." Harry nickte, und Lumos gähnte demonstrativ. Dann warf er Draco einen letzten, vernichtenden Blick zu und folgte den anderen in den Turm. "Man, dem hast du es aber gegeben" freute sich Ron unterwegs. "Hmm" machte Lumos. Als sie vor dem Portraitloch ankamen, bestaunte Lumos erst einmal die dicke Dame und macht ihr einige französische Komplimente, Das Bild kicherte verlegen, und freute sich sehr darüber. Dann fragte sie Harry nach dem Passwort. "Goldregen" sagte Harry bestimmt und das Bild ließ sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Du musst dir das Passwort gut merken, sonst kommst du nicht hinein." Lumos nickte. "O.K. Wo sind denn die Schlafsääle?" Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine, Harry mit einem "Gute Nacht!" , der schon sehr müde aussehende Ron mit einem "Nacht.." und Lumos mit einem "Bon Nuit", was Hermine zum Kichern und ihr den Neid sämtlicher weiblicher Gryffindors einbrachte. Dann zeigte Harry Lumos den Schlafsaal. "Hier ist mein Bett, wo deins ist weiß ich nicht.. wir müssen schauen, welches leer ist." Er zog die Vorhänge des Bettes links neben sich zur Seite. "Das hier scheint es zu sein. Rechts neben mir schläft Ron. Geh ihm einfach nach, er zeigt dir, wo die Waschräume sind." Nachdem sie ihre Schrankkoffer ausgeräumt hatten und bettfertig waren, schwatzten sie noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum, so lange, das Ron in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin einschlief und Harry ihn gemeinsam mit Lumos ins Bett bringen musste. Dann legte auch sie sich hin und schließlich schliefen sie ein, gespannt darauf, was das neue Schuljahr bringe würde. 


	2. II Im Schutz der Dunkelheit

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Harry von einem Geräusch erwachte. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Ein Geräusch? In seinem Schrank? Dann erst begriff er, das er gar nicht bei seinen Verwandten war, sondern in Hogwarts. Erleichtert ließ er sich in seine Kissen sinken, um gleich darauf wieder hochzufahren. Er hatte Schritte gehört. Zugegeben, extrem leise Schritte, aber Schritte. Sie entfernten sich vom Bett links neben ihm. Ebenso leise stand er auf - wenn er einmal wach war, würde er sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen, und zog die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zurück. Das Bett links neben ihm war leer, Lumos lag nicht mehr darin.  
  
Ein Neuer, der mitten in der Nacht in Hogwarts rumschlich? Er würde sich wahrscheinlich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Harry angelte seine Brille vom Nachttisch, setzte sie sich auf, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und warf den seinen Tarnumhang über. Alles, nur nicht nachts von Snape erwischt werde - er würde ihm so viele Punkt abziehen, das sie Ende des Jahres immer noch im Minus wären. Er eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um gerade noch zu sehen, wie sich das Portraitloch schloss. Schnell sprang er hinterher, schlüpfte unter dem Bild hindurch und sah sich um.  
  
Einige Meter vor ihm sah er einen schwarzen Schatten um die Ecke verschwinden - Lumos. Leise eilte er hinterher. Bald hatte er aber jede Illusion, das er den Jungen einholen könnte aufgegeben - Lumos war sehr schnell. Und anscheinend wusste er ganz genau, wo er hinwollte.  
  
Harry fühlte sich unwohl dabei, dem Neuen nachzuschnüffeln, aber er konnte doch jetzt nicht zurückgehen. "Das ist unanständig" hörte er Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Keuchen rannte er hinter dem schwarzen Schatten her, der sich unter der nächsten Kerze tatsächlich als Lumos entpuppte.  
  
Er trug eine weite, schwarze Robe, seine langen Haare fielen ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht. Er wirkte aufgeschreckt, eile immer weiter und mied das Licht der Kerzen. Mehrmals änderte er die Richtung und sah sich gehetzt um. Anscheinend befürchtete er, Professor McGonagall in die Arme zu laufen, eine Furcht, die Harry nur zu gut verstehen konnte.  
  
Als sie am Aufgang zum Astronomieturm zum halten kamen, war Harry klar, wo Lumos hinwollte. Flink rannte der Junge die Stufen zum Turm hinauf und wurde von der Dunkelheit des Treppenaufgangs verschluckt. Wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach nur den Mond betrachten, die Sterne, vielleicht dachte er an seine Eltern. Warum er wohl jetzt nach Hogwarts gegangen war? Aus familiären Gründen, hatte Dumbeldore gesagt. Und hatte Lumos nicht gesagt, seine Eltern waren Engländer? Waren. Das würde bedeuten.. mit einemmal gab Harry sich einen Ruck. 'Los, geh da rauf und rede mit ihm. Du weiß doch, wie das ist, ohne Eltern..', befahl er sich selbst.  
  
Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, das man nur als Schritte deuten konnte, nahm ihm den Kampf mit sich selbst am. Wenn das Professor McGonagall war, musste er Lumos warnen. Schnell rannte Harry die Stufen hinauf, stolperte, fiel, raffte sich wieder auf und rannte weiter. Als er die Plattform erreicht hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Lumos stand am Rand des Turmes, der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren und seine weite Robe flatterte um ihn. Sein Gesicht war im Mondlicht weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee, sein Atem ging schnell und seine Augen glänzten tiefschwarz. Hinter ihm hörte er Schritte die Treppe hinaufkommen. Anscheinend hatte, wer auch immer an diesem Abend den Rundgang durchführte, seine Schritte gehört. Es waren leise Schritte, also war es nicht der Direktor, wahrscheinlich Professor McGonagall.  
  
Zu spät um Lumos noch zu warnen. Harry fluchte leise, dann verzog er sich in eine Ecke des Turmes. Beim Geräusch der Schritte hatte Lumos sich umgedreht und starrte jetzt über das Gelände der Schule bis zum verbotenen Wald. Anscheinend wollte er 'Schlafwandler' spielen.. Dann kam eine Gestalt aus dem Treppenaufgang und betrat den Turm. Harry wäre fast ein schnaufendes Geräusch entschlüpft, aber im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch zurückhalten.  
  
Die Schritte hatten nicht Professor McGonagall gehört. Auf dem Turm stand Professor Snape. "Er wird Lumos in Stücke hacken.." dachte Harry entsetzt. Dann betrachtet er das Gesicht seines Lehrers, das ausnahmsweise einmal nicht zu einer Grimasse de Unmuts verzogen war. Professor Snape sah sehr besorgt aus. "ich dachte nicht, das er das könnte..." dachte Harry. "Bon Nuit, Lumos." sprach Snape den Jungen auf französisch an. 'Snape kann französisch? Wenn ich das Hermine erzähle..' Der Junge antwortete etwas auf französisch, das Harry nicht verstand, dann drehte er sich um. Snape ging einige Schritte nach vorne und lehnte sich an das Geländer des Turmes. Und da fiel es Harry 'wie Schuppen von den Augen', wie Muggel immer so schön sagten.  
  
Beide trugen wehende, schwarze Roben, die langen schwarzen Haare, das bleiche Gesicht, beiden hatten sie tiefschwarze Augen und eine Stimme wie schwarzer Samt. Sie waren beide groß, gertenschlank - wobei man das bei Snape nicht genau bestimmen konnte, schließlich trug er immer weite, schwarze Roben, und davon meistens auch noch mehrere, was man verstehen konnte, in den Kerkern war es schließlich kalt - , hatten schmale Gesichter, und sehr elegante Hände. Sie mussten verwand sein. Eine solche Ähnlichkeit..  
  
Außerdem stand Snape schon eine Weile auf dem Turm und Lumos lebte noch. Kein anderer Schüler hätte eine solche Begegnung mit Snape überlebt und vor allem kein Gryffindor. "Und? Bist du enttäuscht?" fragte der Junge. Snape schaute überrascht. "Lumos, warum sollte ich? " Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin ein Gryffindor geworden." Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du kannst nichts dafür. Außerdem ist das perfekt. Slytherin ist zu gefährlich für dich.." Lumos nickte. "Ich mag die Gryffindors. Sie sind sehr nett. Außerdem ist dieser dämliche Malfoy ein Slytherin, und mon dieu, allein der Gedanke, mit ihm in einem Schlafsaal..". "Lumos, pass auf, was du sagst." Snapes Stimme klang scharf. 'Natürlich - er muss doch seinen Lieblingsschüler verteidigen..' dachte Harry zynisch.  
  
"Ich mag den Jungen auch nicht. Aber du weißt genau, wer und vor allem was sein Vater ist.. wir können es uns nicht leisten, es uns mit ihm zu verderben. Ich nicht, und schon gar nicht der Rest meiner Familie. Es steht zuviel für uns auf dem Spiel. Lumos, du weiß es doch. Du bist ein intelligenter Junge. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Die Augen des Jungen waren auf den Mann gerichtet. "Wirklich?" fragte er leise. "Natürlich. Sehr sogar." Mit diesen Worten zog Snape den Jungen in eine Umarmung und Lumos klammerte sich an ihn, als würde er sonst vom Turm fallen. Harry, der so stand, das er Lumos Gesicht sehen konnte, sah, das er Junge lautlos weinte.  
  
Leise schlich er aus seiner Ecke heraus und huschte den Treppe hinunter. Er hatte schon viel zuviel gesehen. Tief in seine Gedanken versunken lief er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ohne auf den Weg zu achten, überlegte er immer wieder, in welche Verbindung Lumos zu Snape stehen mochte. Onkel? Vater? Snape ein liebender Vater? Ein Gedanke, an den man sich erst würde gewöhnen müssen. Er würde Lumos irgendwann fragen. Allein. Hermine und Ron brauchten nicht alles zu wissen. Nicht immer.  
  
Schließlich kam er, komplett außer Atem am Portraitloch an, flüsterte das Passwort und entkam grade noch Peeves, dem Poltergeist. Erschöpft riss er sich dem Umhang vom Körper, aber anstatt ins Bett zu gehen setzte er sich den Gemeinschaftsraum um auf Lumos zu warten. Er musste nicht allzu lange warten. Nur knapp zehn Minuten später klappte das Bild weg und Lumos kam durch das Portraitloch in dem Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert.  
  
Harry schaute ihn an, sagte aber kein Wort. Lumos war komplett in Gedanken versunken, er bemerkte Harry nicht einmal, aber als er an ihm vorbeiging und dabei über Harry's Füße stolperte, schrie er vor Schreck auf. Er fuhr herum, und ehe Harry sich auch nur im mindestens bewegen konnte, hatte er Lumos Zauberstab am Hals. Geschockt über die Reaktionsschnelligkeit des Jungen schaut er in dessen Gesicht. Wie auch immer er mit Snape verwand sein mag, er beherrschte das Minispiel des Professors noch nicht perfekt. Man sah in seinem Gesicht noch Gefühle. Momentan stand eine Mischung aus Schreck, Panik und Wut im Gesicht des Jungen.  
  
"He, ich bin es!" versuchte Harry den Jungen zu beruhigen. "Erschreck mich niemals mehr. Niemals! Das könnte schlechte Folgen für dich haben!" Dann steckte er seinen Zauberstab in seine weite Robe zurück und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal. Als Harry ihm fünf Minuten später nachfolgte und sich ins Bett legte, stellte er fest, das Lumos sich wirklich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte wie Snape. Denn durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge des anderen Bettes und durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge des eigenen Bettes hörte Harry ein Geräusch, das ihm sehr vertraut vorkam. In dem Bett links neben ihm versuchte jemand, sein schluchzen im Kopfkissen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Author's Notes: Danke für das Review.. Der zweite Teil ist etwas kürzer, aber na ja.. 


	3. III Ein neuer Morgen

III - Ein neuer Morgen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry erst, als Ron ihm einen eiskalten Waschlappen ins Gesicht klatschte. "Aufstehen, Schlafmütze! Komm schon, in fünf Minuten gibt's Frühstück!" brüllte Ron ihm ins Ohr. "Grmpfl" murmelte Harry und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. "Nix gibt's. Los, aufstehen!" befahl Ron mit einer fast perfekten Imitation von Snape's Stimme. Harry wollte lachen, verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustanfall. "Mach das nie wieder!" röchelte er, während Ron sich kaputt lachte, einen Schritt zurückging und dabei in Neville trat, der gerade schlaftrunken aus der Dusche kam und patschnass war. Erschrocken sprang Neville einen Schritt zurück, taumelte und klammerte sich an Ron, mit der Erfolg, das dieser Wasserspuren auf seinem Hemd hatte. "Also wirklich, Ron!" zog Harry ihn auf, während der purpurrote Neville "Sorry" stotterte und zu seinem Handtuch eilte.  
  
Ron lachte ebenfalls, und gut gelaunt machte Harry sich frühstücksfertig. Als er zurückkam fiel sein Blick auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge von Lumos Bett. "He, schläft er noch?" fragte Harry. "Nö. Ich wollte ihn vorhin wecken, aber das Bett ist verwaist. Keiner zuhause. Scheint schon ne ganze Weile wach zu sein. Allerdings hat er geduscht, im Waschbecken lagen nämlich jede Menge schwarze Haare, die von der Länge nach nur von ihm sein konnten. Ich dachte ja erst, Snape hätte eine Bombe versteckt und seine Haare als Warnhinweis hinterlassen, aber na ja.." Harry grinste Schuldbewusst. "Komm, gehen wir frühstücken. Er wird schon da sein."  
  
Harry hatte Recht. Als sie wenige Minuten später die Halle betraten, saß Lumos am Gryffindortisch. Ihm gegenüber Hermine, neben der Müslischale einen Stapel Bücher. Offensichtlich diskutierte sie gerade mit Lumos, denn sie redet eifrig auf ihn ein, während er sich nachdenklich ihren Standpunkt anhörte. "morgen" nuschelte Harry und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. "Bonjour" grinste Lumos ihn an. Harry grinste zurück, und suchte dabei Lumos Gesicht nach Spuren der letzten Nacht ab. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten, aber unter ihnen waren leichte Spuren von Augenringen zu entdecken und er war eine Spur blasser als gestern Abend. Er wirkte aber nicht sonderlich müde, was Harry verwunderte.  
  
Er selbst fühlte sich komplett zerschlagen, und er wollte nicht wissen, wann Lumos aufgestanden war. "Wann bist du aufgestanden?" Lumos wand den Kopf. "Was hast du gesagt? Sorry." "Wann du aufgestanden bist." wiederholte Harry seine Frage. "Früh. Nicht wie ihr Schlafmützen.." lachte Lumos. Harry lachte ebenfalls, aber er verwehrte es sich, sich bei Lumos nach den Geschehnissen der vergangen Nacht zu erkundigen. Statt dessen widmete er sich seinem Frühstücksmüsli und ließ seine Blicke durch die Große Halle schweifen. Es waren fast alle Lehrer da, und auch die Schülertische waren gut besetzt. In diesem Moment sprang die groß Tür auf, und Snape rauschte wie fast jede Morgen in den Saal.  
  
Er ging eilig an den Schülertischen vorbei, nickte nur einmal zu seinem Slytherintisch und lies sich dann auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch fallen. Doch statt zu Essen stützte er seinen Kopf auf die Hand und senkte ihn soweit, das seine langen, schwarzen Haare den Schülern die Sicht auf sein Gesicht verwehrten. So saß er bestimmt 15 Minuten. Ron stupste Harry an. "Du, der pennt bestimmt ne Runde. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er gleich nach vor über in seine Kaffeetasse fällt." Neville kicherte nervös. Hermine zog nur eine Augenbraun nach oben. "Möchte mal wissen, warum du dann noch nicht in deiner Müslischüssel hängst. Du siehst mindestens ebenso müde aus wie Snape." konterte Lumos geschickt, aber immer noch lächelnd. Ron runzelte kurz die Stirn und lachte dann. "Gut gebrüllt. Aber sei nicht zu voreilig, Snape wird dich heute in den Boden stampfen." Harry lehnte sich zurück. Lumos runzelte die Stirn. "Wetten das nicht?" Ron kuckte entgeistert. "O.K, so ein Angebot kann ich nicht ausschlagen. Um ein Butterbier in den drei Besen?"  
  
Lumos schlug in die Wette ein. 'Das verspricht spannend zu werden', dachte Harry. Ein bisschen Abwechslung war doch immer willkommen. Inzwischen war Snape am Lehrertisch wohl wieder 'aufgewacht', denn er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, kämpfte kurz mit einer widerspenstigen Strähne und widmete sich dann seinem Kaffee. Harry schaut kurz auf und musterte den ungeliebten Lehrer. Wenn man gesagt hätte, das Snape erschöpft aussah, hätte man untertrieben. Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah aus, als würde er jede Sekunde von seinem Stuhl kippen. 'Ich könnte wetten, das er seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen hat. Zumindestens sieht er so aus' . Harry folgte dem Blick seines Lehrers an seine Tisch und bemerkte, das Lumos ebenfalls in Richtung Lehrertisch schaute. Kurz schloss der Schüler die Augen und machte ein Gesicht, als würde er sich sehr stark konzentrieren.  
  
Snape seinerseits schloss ebenfalls kurz die Augen, auch wenn er sich weniger zu konzentrieren schien. Dann öffnete er sie wieder, lehnte sich zurück und nickte zu Lumos hinüber, der sich ebenfalls zurücklehnte und lächelte. Das ganze hatte nur Sekunden gedauert, und Harry war sich sicher, das er der einzige war, der diese seltsame Aktion mitbekommen hatte. Seine Gedanken rasten.  
  
'Was war das? Es sah aus, als würden sie miteinander kommunizieren. Telephatie?' Er brannte vor Neugier, war sich aber sicher, das aus Lumos kein Wort herauszubekommen sein würde. Inzwischen war Ron mit seinem Frühstück fertig, und er und Hermine erhoben sich.  
  
"He, Harry?" Harry fuhr zusammen. "Sorry. Was?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Gott, du bist heute echt nicht ganz da. Wir müssen zum Unterricht. Zaubertränke. Entsetzlich.. Lumos, kommst du mit?" Lumos schaute auf. "Ja, natürlich. Moment noch." Er aß schnell den Rest seines Müslis und sprang dann auf. Gemeinsam gingen die vier erst in die Gemeinschaftsräume, holten ihre Hausaufgaben und Bücher und liefen dann zu den Kerkern.  
  
Immer wieder zermaterte Harry sich das Hirn, und suchte nach einem Verwandtschaftsgrad, der zu Snape und Lumos passen könnte. Aber irgendwie kam ihm keine Verbindung in den Sinn, die passen könnte. Schließlich gab er resigniert auf und beschloss, später - sie würden noch "Wahrsagen" haben, ein ausgezeichnetes Fach zum Nachdenken - noch einmal auf diesen Punkt zurückzukommen. Jetzt würden sie erst einmal Zaubertränke haben, und Harry war gespannt, wie Snape mit Lumos umgehen würde.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Ich weiß.. es ist wirklich sehr kurz, dieses Kapitel.. bitte lyncht mich nicht! Ich habe schon schöne Ideen, was Snape mit Lumos anstellen könnte, aber kaum Zeit zum schreiben. Kommt noch.. Vielen Dank für die Reviews!! Ich freue mich immer riesig darüber.. 


	4. IV Von roten Flecken und blauen Haaren

IX - Von roten Flecken und blauen Haaren  
  
Sie hatten gerade alle ihre Plätze im Klassenzimmer eingenommen, als Snape die Klasse btrat. Er ging zum Lehrertisch und - nun ja, eher gesagt, er schlich.  
  
"Mein Gott, der kriecht ja bald" flüsterte Ron, der einen Platz neben Harry ergattert hatte, ihm ins Ohr. Lumos, der neben Hermine saß, grinste in Ron's Richtung.  
  
"Dürfte ich erfahren, was da so interessant ist?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Snape stand genau neben ihr, was ihr zu einer gesunden, roten Gesichtsfarbe verhalf - ob aus Scham darüber, das sie beim Flüstern erwischt worden war oder.. über den anderen Grund wollte Harry erst gar nicht nachdenken.  
  
"Natürlich. Wir haben uns gewundert, warum sie hier so reinkriechen." hörte Harry Lumos neben sich sagen. Ron zog scharf die Luft ein und Draco, zwei Reihen hinter Harry, warf sein Tintenfass um. Rote Tine lief langsam über seinen Tisch und tropfte auf den Fußboden.  
  
"5 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin. Machen sie sofort die Schweinerei sauber und passen sie das nächste Mal gefälligst auf" zischte Snape in Richtung Draco, der vor Schreck den Kopf einzog. Dann wand der sich an Lumos. "Ich weiß nicht, warum sie gleich an ihrem ersten Tag so frech werden, aber wenn das noch mal vorkommt, sorge ich persönlich dafür, das sie am Ende des Schuljahres Punktemäßig noch meilenweit im Minus sein werden." herrschte er Lumos an. Harry schien der einzige zu sein, der bemerkte, das Snape's Augen nicht glitzerten. Normalerweise liebte er es, Gryffindors 'ungespitzt in den Boden zu stampfen' , aber heute schien er nicht mit vollem Herzen dabei zu sein. Schließlich zog der Lumos keinen einzigen Punkt ab und kroch - in Gedanken grinste Harry über Ron's Ausdrucksweise - in Richtung Lehrerpult, wo er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
  
Noch etwas neues. Normalesweise stand Snape immer während seines Unterrichts. Es machte ihn noch größer, als er ohnehin schon war, und auch bedrohlicher. Die meisten Schüler hatten in Erwartung eines erneuerten Wutausbruchs den Kopf eingezogen, aber Lumos lehnte locker zurück. Snape raffte sich auf und schrieb das Rezept des Trankes, der in dieser Stunde zubereitet werden sollte an die Tafel. Dann drehte er sich wieder um. "Sie werden heute zu zweit zusammen arbeiten. Ich bestimme die Paare." Dann begann er, die Paaren runterzubeten.  
  
"LaCroix - Longbottom" Gottergeben stand Neville auf und ging zu Lumos, während Hermine sich zu ihrem Partner bequemte. "Sorry." Flüsterte Neville zu Lumos. Der schaute erstaunt. "Weswegen?" Neville senkte beschämt den Blick. "Ich bin im Zaubertränkebrauen miserabel." Lumos lächelte. "Du schneidest, ich rühre. Dann wird das schon etwa." Und er sollte recht behalten. Neville zerhackte die Zutaten und Lumos rührte. Es stellte sich heraus, das er ein außergewöhnliches Fingerspitzengefühl für Zaubertränke hatte - was Harry nach den Erlebnissen der letzten Nacht nicht weiter verwunderte.  
  
Neville zerhackte gerade eine Wurzel, als Snape bei seiner üblichen Runde hinter sie trat. Lumos bemerkte, das Nevilles Hände zu zittern begannen, das er immer unregelmäßiger Schnitt und rot wurde. Snape nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand und prüfte die Konsistenz des Trankes. Schließlich legte er den Löffel wieder in den Kessel und richtete sich auf. "La Croix, Longbottom, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Der Kessel steht noch. Und Longbottom, hacken sie sich nicht Finger ab - ich klebe sie ihnen nicht wieder an."  
  
Damit ging er weiter. Wie zufällig berührte er dabei Lumos mit seiner rechten Hand und der Junge spürte, wie es sanfte Wärme durch ihn floss - eine Belohnung für das kunstgerechte Brauen. Die Klasse war in dem Moment in komplette Stille verfallen. Snape hatte jemanden gelobt. Er hatte einen Gryffindor gelobt. Er hatte Punkte an Gryffindor gegeben. Er hatte NEVILLE gelobt. Der Junge war erstarrt.  
  
Er war nicht von Snape zerfleischt worden. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Und er hatte noch etwas gesehen - die kurze Berührung, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht, seine lautlosen Lippenbewegungen und wie Lumos auf einmal komplett zufrieden und glücklich geschaut hatte. Was war da vorgefallen?  
  
Geistesabwesend kippte er eine Zutat in seinen Kessel, rührte darin herum, kippte noch etwas hinein - und in diesem Moment explodierte der Kessel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall.  
  
Der Trank flog durch die ganze Klasse, und blauer Schleim bedeckte den gesamten Boden und fast alle Schüler. Und, was am schlimmsten war - Snape hatte das meiste abbekommen. Harry zog den Kopf zwischen seine - von blauen Schleim bedeckten - Schultern. Und genau in dem Moment explodierte Snape.  
  
"POTTER! 50 Punkte von Gryffindor. WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN?" zischte Snape und baute sich vor Harry auf. "Sie haben zwei Zutaten vertauscht. Sie haben nicht aufgepasst. Sie haben fast ALLES was ich ihnen beigebracht habe missachtet. Wissen sie eigentlich, das dieses Zeug 5 WOCHEN brauch um wieder zu verschwinden? Und das wir alle BLAUE Haare haben werden???? SIND SIE DES WAHNSINNS???"  
  
Bei der Erwähnung des blauen haare quietschte Draco entsetzt auf - sein gesamter Haarschopf war von Schleim bedeckt, Harrys, Rons, Lumos, Nevilles und Snapes ebenfalls. Hermine hatte Glück gehabt - sie würde wohl nur einige blauen Locken haben. Lumos konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und gluckste los. Snape blickte ihn an, als wäre er wirklich verrückt geworden. Dann wand er sich wieder an Harry.  
  
"Sie werden das Klassenzimmer putzen, mir einen Aufsatz von 20 Seiten über die Verwendung von Mitteln, die gegen blaue Farbe wirken schreiben und außerdem -" er holte tief Luft, zog seinen Zauberstab, fuchtelte damit vor Harrys Gesicht herum -" mit roten Flecken im Gesicht herumlaufen. Und das für solange, bis sie begriffen haben, was sie falsch gemacht haben. Als Dank für meine blauen Haare."  
  
Und in Harrys Gesicht bildeten sie rote Flecken. In diesem Moment war es um Lumos geschehen. Mit einem Knall fiel er von seinem Stuhl und bekam einen regelrechten Lachanfall. "Die Stunde ist beendet. LaCroix und Potter bleiben hier. Gehen se sich duschen, sie sind für die nächste Stunde freigestellt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten warf Snape die Klasse förmlich aus dem Klassenzimmer. "Potter. Ich habe viel von ihnen erwartet, ich bin ihre Unfähigkeit gewöhnt, aber das ging zu weit. Ich werde das mit Direktor Dumbeldore besprechen." Harry, der mit einer viel längeren Predigt gerechnet hatte, nickte, murmelte ein "Ja, Professor" und verließ eiligst das Klassenzimmer. Er eilte in Richtung Gryffindorturm, und dort angekommen sofort unter die Dusche. Dort waren die anderen bereits daran, sich den blauen Schleim aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Wie Snape vorhergesagt hatte, ging die blaue Farbe wirklich nicht aus den Haare heraus. Ron lachte sich beinah kaputt, als Harry fertig war.  
  
Seine haare leuchten in einem wundervollen hellblau, während Rons eigene Haare eher dunkelblau waren. Zusätzlich hatte Harry noch die wundervollen, großen, dunkelroten Flecken im Gesicht. Allein der Gedanke, sich damit später in die große Halle zu setzten.. "Und Mum hat mir immer verboten, mir die Haare zu färben.. Kannst du das nicht an Halloween nicht noch mal machen?" grinste Ron. "Bloß nicht. Dann reißt Snape ihm nämlich den Kopf ab." antwortete Lumos, der soeben die Dusche betreten hatte an Harrys Stelle.  
  
Harry sah ihn an - und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Lumos hatte grüne Flecken im Gesicht. In Kombination mit seinen blauen Haaren sah das mindestens so wundervoll aus, wie Harrys rote Flecken. "Wer?" Lumos grinste schief. "Na, wer wohl?" Harry konnte nicht mehr. "Snape." Lumos nickte. "Nein." "Doch." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum?" Lumos seifte sich ein und begann verzweifelt, sich die Haare zu waschen. "Scheint nicht rauszugehen. Sev - Snape hatte recht. Ach so - weil ich gelacht habe. Hält bis heute Nachmittag." Harry lächelte. "Glück gehabt - meine halten solange, bis mir eingefallen ist, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Und ich hab keinen Schimmer. Absolut keinen. Oh man - wie kann Snape so was nur machen?? Flecken! IN Rot! Was für eine bescheuerte Bestrafung!"  
  
Das sich diese Bestrafung als äußerst effektiv erweisen sollte, wurde spätestens abends klar. Natürlich hatte sich das Gerücht von dem missglückten Trank in der Schule verbreitet, wie Flöhe unter Hunden und schon bald wusste jeder, das Harry Potter dafür gesorgt hatte, das Snape blaue Haare hatte und dafür jetzt rote Flecke im Gesicht hatte.  
  
Dumbeldore saß am Lehrertisch und hatte ein grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das von Hogwarts nach Madagaskar zu reichen schien. Die Schüler mit den blauen Haaren galten als Helden, und als Harry zusammen mit Lumos die große Halle betrat, applaudieren die Schüler spontan. Genau hinter ihnen erschien Snape - mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf den Lippen und - schwarzen Haaren, die nur von einigen wenigen, hellblauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Ansonsten hatten die Haare nur einen nachtblauen Schimmer, der ihm eigentlich ganz gut stand. Ron schnappte nach Luft und fuhr sich durch die eigenen, dunkelblauen Strähnen.  
  
"Was zum? Ich dachte, es ginge nicht raus?" In dem Moment begann Dumbeldore zu lachen. "Severus, wie lange hast du gebraucht, um das so hinzubekommen?"  
  
Snape murmelte nur etwas und verzog sich an seinen Platz. Vergnügt lächelte Dumbeldore in den Saal und stand dann auf.  
  
"Ich denke, mittlerweile müsste schon die ganze Schule mitbekommen haben, was passiert ist. Bevor sich noch mehr Gerüchte verbreiten, kläre ich alle Schüler offiziell auf. Es ist heute zu einem kleinen Unfall gekommen" ,und mit diesen Worten lächelte er Richtung Harry, "sodass einige Schüler und Professor Snape noch eine Weile mit mehr oder weniger blauen Haaren gesegnet sein werden. Die roten Flecken -" bei diesen Worten drehte sich die gesamte Halle nach Harry um, der seine Gesichtsfarbe kurzerhand den Flecken anpasste, "sind von mir abgesegnet, als eine geeignete Bestrafungsmethode. Und jetzt wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit" Er klatschte in die Hände und das Essen konnte beginnen. "Oh Man, wenn ich wenigstens eine Ahnung hätte, wie ich diese Flecken wieder loswerden.." schimpfte Harry vor sich hin. Hermine pustete sich eine babyblaue Locke aus den Augen.  
  
"Denk nach. Früher oder später wird dir das schon einfallen." Ron grinste. "Ich sehe ihn schon mit den roten Flecken auf seinem Abschlussfoto.." Als antwort rammte Harry ihm lediglich den Elleboden in die Rippen. "Kein Kommentar.." lächelte Lumos. "Du hast es gut, deine Flecken sind weg. Aber die blauen Haare stehen dir gut." Lumos hatte, wie Snape, einige hellblauen Strähnen und ansonsten nur einen nachblauen Schimmer. "Danke. Sollte ich vielleicht mal als Standartfarbe überdenken. Gibst du mir dein Rezept?"  
  
Ron fiel vor lachen fast von seinem Stuhl, während Hermine sich nur erneut eine babyblaue Locke hinter die Ohren strich. Harry wurde schon wieder rot. "Wenigstens passiert mir so was nicht so oft wie Neville. Er hat solche Angst vor Snape, das sein Kessel fast dauern in die Luft fliegt." "Er ist eben unfähig. Typisch Gryffindor.." hörte Harry hinter sich eine kalte Stimme. Lumos bekam einen eiskalten Gesichtsausdruck und eine ebensolche Stimme.  
  
"Halt den Mund, Malfoy Junior. An deiner Stelle würde ich das wirklich tun, du bist nämlich noch nicht mal in der Lage, irgendetwas zu schreiben, ohne überall deine widerwärtige Drachenbluttinte zu verspritzten. Lern erst mal, richtig zu schreiben. Ach ja, und wasch dir mal die Haare. Grün steht dir nämlich echt nicht." Lumos hatte recht. Dadurch, das Draco so hellblond gewesen war, war das hellblau fast hellgrün - was ihm absolut nicht stand. "Stimmt. Haste deine Haarfarbe deinem Haus angepasst, was?" setzte Ron noch eins drauf. Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern rauschte einfach davon. Lumos stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal hoch. Kommt ihr mit?" Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle und machten sie auf in Richtung Schlafsaal. Den Abend verbrachte die meisten Gryffindors mit lesen, erzählen, Hausaufgaben und Diskussionen über Quidditch. Außer einigen - sie zogen die Dusche all den anderen Tätigkeiten vor. Insgeheim schloss man schon wetten ab, wie lange die blaue Haarfarbe wohl halten würde..  
  
__  
  
Author's Notes: Ein neues Kapitel.. ein neue Spaß.. habt ihr schön gelacht? Ich hoffe es.. Ich stelle mir Snape mit hellblauen Strähnen und einem dezenten, nachblauen Schimmer in den Haaren sehr nett vor.. ( und Harry mit Roten Flecken im Gesicht.. *hähä* ) R!! PLEASE! 


	5. V Warum?

V - Warum?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen geschah wieder fast das selbe Ritual wie am vorherigen. Lumos Bett war wieder leer, und wie zuvor saß er am Frühstückstisch und diskutierte mit Hermine.  
  
"Morgen" nuschelte Harry, als er sich neben Lumos niederließ. Der drehte sich nur um und grinste. "Na, schon wieder so müde? Und nachgedacht hast du heute anscheinend auch nicht allzu viel.." damit verwies Lumos auf Harrys rote Flecken, die immer noch da waren und sicher über Nacht sogar vermehrt hatten.  
  
Harry grunzte nur etwas und verschanzte sich dann hinter seiner Müslischüssel. Er war heute nicht in der Stimmung, zu reden. Plötzlich rauschte über ihnen in der Luft etwas, und ein Schwarm Eulen begann mit der Auslieferung des Tagespropheten.  
  
Hermine, die ein Abonement hatte - "man muss immer informiert sein!" - wurde von einer noch sehr junge Eule beliefert, die ihre Zeitung geradewegs in ihren Marmeladentoast warf.  
  
"Igitt - möchte jemand Zeitung mit Kirschmarmelade?" fragte Ron und zog an der Zeitung. "Aber immer doch" antwortete Lumos, nahm Ron die Zeitung aus der Hand und säuberte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs. "Wohw, du zauberst sogar morgens fast perfekt - wenn Harry das versucht hätte, wäre die Zeitung wahrscheinlich in tausend Stücke zerplatzt und wieder in Hermine's Toast gelandet."  
  
Kommentierte Ron sarkastisch. Harry hatte dafür nur ein Müdes grinsen übrig und Lumos hatte sich - nachdem Hermine ihm den "Aktuelle Nachrichten" teil ihrer Zeitung überlassen hatte, hinter selbiger verschanzt und tastete gerade am Tisch nach seiner Kaffeetasse.  
  
Er fand sie, führte sie hinter die Zeitung und - lies sie fallen. Mit einem Schrei sprang er auf und starrte auf die Zeitung. Sofort herrschte Totenstille in der Großen Halle und alle schauten zu Lumos herüber, der die Zeitung von sie hielt, wieder heranzog, dann Hermine gab und aus dem Saal stürmte.  
  
In diesem Moment hörte man vom Lehrertisch ein lautes Klirren. Snape, der sich Dumbeldores Zeitung geliehen hatte, ließ seine Kaffeetasse fallen, die zu tausend Scherben zersprang, riss die Augen auf, starrte auf die Zeitung, sprang auf und rannte aus der Halle.  
  
Harry saß mit offenen Mund am Tisch und starrte auf den Platz neben ihm, an dem vor wenigen Sekunden noch Lumos gesessen hatte, und an dem jetzt nur noch die Scherben seiner Kaffeetasse lagen. Ron schaute zu Lehrertisch und wand sich dann an Hermine.  
  
"Irgendwie stimmt hier was nicht - zwei Kaffeetassen, und das an einem Morgen und wegen einer Zeitung? Snape war völlig aus der Fassung geworfen und Lumos wirkte komplett verzweifelt." Hermine nickte und wand sich dann wieder ihrer Zeitung zu. Dann riss sie die Augen auf und hielt Ron die Zeitung vor die Nase. "Hier, das muss er gelesen haben!" Ron lehnte sich wieder zurück, und griff nach der Zeitung. "Überfall auf Schule - Frankreichs Zauberer sind in Aufruhr" stand da dick und fett. Harry beugte sich zu ihm, las, was da stand und sprang auf. "Ich geh mal nachschauen, wo Lumos ist.." rief er Hermine und Ron zu und rannte auch aus der großen Halle. "Heute spinnen sie irgendwie alle.." murmelte Neville in sein Müsli.  
  
Harry rannte zum Gryffindorturm, durchwühlte seine Sachen, fand seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte der Herumtreiber und sprang so ausstaffiert wieder aus dem Portraitloch. "Ich schwöre feierlich, das ich ein Tunichtgut bin" flüsterte Harry und auf der Karte erschienen Punkte, die alle mit einem Namen versehen waren.  
  
Er suchte kurz, bis er die beiden Punkte fand, unter denen 'Severus Snape' und 'Lumos LaCroix' stand. Sie waren anscheinend in den Kerkern. Eilig lief er die Treppen hinunter und durch Gänge, aber immer bedacht, keinen anzurempeln. Eine Entdeckung war das letzte, was er noch brauchen konnte. Schließlich kam er endlich in den Kerkern an. Der Karte nach befanden sich Snape und Lumos im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
  
Zu Harrys Glück stand die Tür einen spaltbreit offen, so das er nicht noch die Klinge hinunterdrücken musste. Allerdings wäre es auch nicht aufgefallen, wenn er es getan hätte, denn keiner der beiden, die da im Klassenzimmer saßen, achtete auf die Tür.  
  
Lumos saß an einem der Tische in der ersten Reihe, den Kopf an Snape's Schulter gelehnt, der neben ihm saß, und klammerte sich an ihn. Snape rede ganz, ganz leise auf ihn ein. Harry kroch in eine der Bänke in der letzten Reihe und setzte sich. Irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, und außerdem beschuldigte Hermines Stimme ihn in seinem Kopf gerade damit, jemandem nachzuspionieren, als Lumos zwischen seinen Schluchzern etwas sagte.  
  
"Warum? Warum immer wir? Was haben wir getan??" flüsterte der Junge an Snapes Schulter. Der Mann lehnte sich zurück und zog den Jungen fester in seiner Umarmung. "Wir? Ihr hab gar nichts getan. Ihr seid unschuldig, aber es trifft immer die Unschuldigen. Es ist nicht eure Schuld, sondern die Schuld derer, die vor euch waren. Meine. Die meiner Eltern. Die deiner. Wir sind den falschen Weg gegangen. Und das viel zulange.."  
  
Der Junge schluchzte wieder. Snapes Stimme wurde wieder ganz leise, ein ganz sanftes Flüstern. Harry war mehr als verblüfft. Er hätte nie gedacht, das Snape außer 'fies' , 'sehr fies' und 'gleich bringe ich dich um' noch andere Tonlagen beherrschte.  
  
Lumos beruhigte sich nicht. Er weinte immer weiter, solange, das Snape sich kurz umdrehte und die Tür mit einem Spruch versiegelte. Keiner konnte der Raum mehr betreten oder verlassen, was in Harrys Magengegend ein sehr ungutes Gefühl wachrief. Er saß in der Falle. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch hoffen konnte war, das er nicht entdeckt werden würde.  
  
"Warum seid ihr den falschen Weg gegangen?" fragte Lumos zwischen zwei Schluchzern halblaut. Snape seufzte. "Weiß du, Lumos, manchmal ist es nicht so einfach, herauszufinden, was falsch ist und was richtig.. Und manchmal glauben Leute mit aller Gewalt an das falsche. Für sie ist es das richtige, ganz egal, was andere sagen. Für sie war es der richtige Weg."  
  
Er begann, dem weinenden Junge sanft über das Haar zu streifen. "Warum bist du den falschen Weg gegangen? Du wusstest doch, was falsch ist und was nicht. Du hast es doch ganz genau gewusst." Snape seufzte wieder und strich sich eine hellblaue Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ja. Aber ich wollte es nicht wissen. Es war.. es war eine etwas andere Situation, als heute. Weißt du, jetzt kann ich sehen, das ich falsch lag. Aber damals? Ich war jung und ich war so verdammt wütend." Lumos schluchzte wieder. "Und du warst allein." Snape schaute überrascht. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Lumos schaute auf. Seine schwarzen Augen waren völlig verquollen. "Weil ich auch immer allein war. Und weil mir immer alle Leute gesagt haben, das ich genauso bin wie du." Snape legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Ja, Lumos, du hast Recht, in beiden Dingen. Ich war allein. Ich war immer allein. Wie du siehst ist das ein Makel, der bei mir einfach zugehört. Es gibt Menschen, die dazu bestimmt sind, allein zu sein. Ich hoffe für dich, das du nicht dazugehörst." Lumos fixierte Snape immer noch. "Warum? Warum sind wir allein? Warum können wir nicht einfach so sein wieder alle anderen? Warum können wir keine Freunde haben? Die anderen aus meinem Haus, die sind immer fröhlich. Fast immer. Ich meine, Harry, der ist anders als die anderen. Aber er ist mächtig, sehr mächtig. Ich spüre so was. Aber die anderen, sie sind nie allein. So wäre ich gerne. Ich wäre so gerne so wie sie.."  
  
Wieder lehnte Snape sich zurück. "Warum? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin damit großgeworden, von der Familie her. Es wurde mir immer eingetrichtert. Du weiß, die ganze Sache mit den Blutlinien und wie man sich als einer der unseren zu verhalten hat. Ich hab das im Blut. Es gehört zu mir und ich werde das auch niemals loswerden. Aber du kannst es noch. Du bist jetzt hier. Du musst keiner von 'uns' werden und ich sorgte persönlich dafür, das du es nicht wirst. Suche dir Freunde, aber bleib dir selbst treu. Werde ein Freund von Harry. Er ist gut für dich. Er kann auf dich aufpassen. Ich weiß, das du auch sehr, sehr viel Kraft hast. Aber du musst noch lernen, damit umzugehen. Überschätzte dich nicht. Und Lumos -" er zog den Kopf des Jungen hoch und sah im direkt in die Augen, "mach bitte nicht dieselben Fehler wie ich. Mach sie nicht. Sie werden dein Leben sonst zerstören. Und ich will wirklich nicht, das du so endest wie ich."  
  
--  
  
Author's Notes: Noch ein Kapitel.. heute bin ich in Schreiblaune. Und es wird auch noch weitergehen, keine Sorge. Das ist ja nur der Anfang.. ( 


	6. VI Aufgedeckt

VI - Aufgedeckt  
  
Nachdem dieser letzte Satz im Raum hing, herrschte auf einmal totenstille. Lumos starrte Snape an und Harry spürte, wie sein Bein taub wurde. Er hatte in kompletter Stille verharrt und sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Jetzt richtete er sich langsam auf um aufzustehen und sich etwas zu bewegen.  
  
Auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand das Tintenfass, das Draco gestern umgeworfen hatte. Anscheinend hatte er es hier vergessen. Es gelang Harry tatsächlich, unbemerkt aufzustehen. Er ging einige Schritte, kam am Tisch vorbei, streifte das Tintenfass mit seinem Umhang - und warf es dabei vom Tisch. Mit einem Knall zerplatzte es in tausend Splitter.  
  
Lumos fuhr hoch und Snape sprang auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Harry spürte, wie er angehoben wurde und sein Umhang von seinen Schultern glitt. Er fiel zu boden, direkt vor die Füße eines entsetzt schauenden Lumos und eines bitteböse dreinschauenden Snapes. Harry spürte, wie die Angst langsam an seinen Fußspitzen ausbreitet, sich über seine Beine verteilte und ihn schließlich komplett lähmte.  
  
Er erwartete, von Snape postwendend an die nächste Wand geschleudert zu werden und schloss die Augen. Als nach einigen Sekunden nichts geschehen war, öffnete er sie wieder. Snape saß an seinem Platz am Lehrerpult, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und Lumos stand neben ihm, eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Snape atmete tief ein und hob dann wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Darf ich erfahren warum um alles in der Welt sie uns belauscht haben??" er sprach ganz leise, sichtlich damit beschäftigt, nicht aufzufahren und Harry an die nächste Wand zu klatschen. Gefährlich leise. "Ich...ich.. ich hab mir Sorgen um Lumos gemacht. Als ich hier herein gekommen bin, dachte ich, er wäre allein. Ich wollte ihn trösten, aber dann habe ich sie gesehen und dann war es zu spät." Hoffentlich klang es glaubhaft. Snape sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihn hier leben rauskommen lassen. Lumos seufzte und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen.  
  
"Harry, warum hast du das gemacht? Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht wissen darf. Merk dir das. Severus?" Snape wiedersprach Lumos nicht. Er winkte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung Tür. "Mr. Potter. 20 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil sie einen Mitschüler belauscht haben. 10 Punkte für das benutzen eines Tarnumhangs. Und 5. Punkte für schlechtes Lügen. Gehen sie jetzt, bevor ich mich vergesse. Nichts, und ich meine absolut nichts von dem, was sie heute gehört haben, darf irgendjemand erfahren. Was sie gehört haben, wie viel auch immer, müssen sie unbedingt für sich behalten. Sonst sorge ich höchstpersönlich dafür, das sie es nicht mehr weitererzählen können. Habe wir uns verstanden?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt und Harry war sich sicher, das Snape ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen würde. Er nickte.  
  
"Jawohl, Sir. Verzeih mir Lumos." Dann drehte er sich um, nahm den Tarnumhang und rannte aus dem Raum. So schnell er konnte rannte er die Treppe hoch, zum Gryffindorturm, und warf sich auf sein Bett. Seine Lunge brannte und er war völlig erschöpft. Der Schlafsaal war menschenleer, schließlich war gerade Unterricht. Er zog sich seine Decke über den Kopf und hoffte, das, sobald er wieder aufwachen würde, alles so war wie vorher und er nicht das gehört hatte, was er gehört hatte. Denn ihm war klar, das sein Wissen wirklich gefährlich war. Es musste mit Lumos etwas schreckliches geschehen sein, es musste mit Snape etwas schreckliches geschehen sein als er noch jung war. Und irgendwie bedrückte ihn das so sehr, das Tränen aus seinen Augen über seine Wangen rollten und er zu weinen begann. Ein trockenes Schluchzen drang aus seiner Kehle und er begann, langsam zu weinen. Er wusste nicht um wen er weine. Vielleicht um Lumos. Um das, was mit ihm geschehen war. Irgendwann war Harry so erschöpft, das er einschlief. 


	7. VII Ich gebe dir mein Wort

VII.- Ich gebe dir mein Wort  
  
"Harry?" Eine sanfte Stimme weckte ihn. "Harry?" Jemand zog seine Bettvorhänge zurück. "Harry. He." Seine Bettdecke wurde zurückgezogen. "Hey." Widerwillig öffnete Harry seine Augen. Vor ihm auf dem Bett hockte Lumos, mit ebenso verquollenen Augen wie er selbst und ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Man sah ihm noch an, wo die Tränen sein Gesicht hinuntergeflossen waren und seine schwarzen Augen sahen unglaublich traurig aus. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er selbst aussah - wahrscheinlich nicht viel besser.  
  
Er hatte unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen und eine weitere Träne lief seine Wange hinab. Lumos streckte ganz langsam seine Hand aus und wischte die Träne ab. "Warum weinst du?" frage er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich.. ich weiß nicht. Wegen dir, schätze ich." Dann lachte er. "Ich bin so blöd, ich heule mir die Augen aus dem Kopf und weiß noch nicht einmal, warum. Oh man. Und so was dann gleich am zweiten Tag in der Schule." Lumos lachte mit.  
  
"Perfekter Anfang, ja. Hier, trink das. Du hast bestimmt genau solche Kopfschmerzen wie ich." Damit griff er in seinen schwarzen Umhang und zog eine Phiole heraus, die mit einer lilafarbene Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Misstrauisch betrachtete Harry die Phiole, nachdem er sie Lumos aus der Hand genommen hatte. "Snape?" Lumos schüttelte den Kopf. "Hausrezept. Severus hat es mir einmal gezeigt, aber ich habe es abgeändert. Jetzt ist es stärker. Ich glaube, das Ursprüngliche Rezept hat er selbst kreiert. Bei Sev weiß man nie.. Ich brauch das Zeug. Ich hab so oft Kopfschmerzen.." Aufmunternd nickte er Harry zu und zog eine zweite, mit derselben Flüssigkeit gefüllte Phiole aus seinem Umhang und entkorkte sie.  
  
Er setzte sie an seine Lippen und trank sie in einem Zug aus. Harry entkorkte seine Phiole ebenfalls und nippte daran. Die Flüssigkeit schmeckte nach Pfefferminz und kühlte seine Zunge ganz wundervoll. Er trank die ganze Phiole aus und in seine innere machte sich eine wundervolle Kühle breit, die sich auf seinem ganzen Körper ausdehnte und die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden. "Danke" Er reichte Lumos die Phiole zurück, der sie verkorkte und auf sein Bett warf.  
  
"Nichts zu danken, ich kann jederzeit neues brauen. Ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen." Er lächelte schief. Harry lächelte zurück. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Er erschrak und machte Anstalten aufzuspringen. "Verdammt, wir müssen in den Unterricht." Lumos schüttelte den Kopf. "Severus hat uns krank gemeldet. Wir sind für heute vom Unterricht befreit." Erstaunt lies Harry sich zurücksinken. "Ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Ich habe gesagt, das ich mit dir reden müsste. Und das muss ich wirklich." Harry nickte.  
  
"Lumos.. es tut mir leid. Ich hätte euch nicht nachgehen sollen. Aber ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du bist irgendwie.. anders als die anderen. Ich hab das gemerkt und ich dachte.. die Sache mit deinen Eltern... weil, meine Eltern sind auch tot.. und da dachte ich, ich könnte dir helfen.. Verzeih mir, bitte." Jetzt war er wirklich wieder kurz davor zu weinen.  
  
Lumos lächelte. "Danke, Harry. Weiß du, das sich noch nie jemand ernsthaft Sorgen um mich gemacht hat? Außer Sev, aber er zählt nicht.." Harry schaute auf. "Wirklich?" Lumos nickte.  
  
Dann lächelte er wieder. "Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Sev. Er macht immer so ein Theater, wenn irgendjemand mir zu nahe tritt. Er hat mal gesagt, das er mich nicht weinen sehen kann. Naja.. er passt unheimlich auf mich auf." Harry nickte. "O.k". "Und Harry? Kein Wort. Zu niemandem. Es darf niemand erfahren. Mein Leben hängt davon ab." Harry nickte "Ich gebe dir mein Wort." Genau in diesem Moment stürmte Ron in den Schlafsaal und blieb erstaunt an der Tür sitzen. "Um Gottes willen, was ist den mit euch los? Ihr seht ja aus wie nach einem Boxkampf." Lumos lachte. "Was hab ihr gemacht?" Lumos schoss einen schnellen Blick zu Harry ab und wand sich dann an Ron. "Mir ging es nicht wirklich gut.. ich musste soviel an zuhause denken. Und Harry ist mir nachgegangen und hat mich getröstet." Ron nickte, schien aber mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein - auch, wenn sie halbwegs der Wahrheit entsprach. "O.K. Kommt ihr mir, ich wollte mir Hermine raus gehen, etwas spazieren gehen und anschließend Hagrid besuchen. Ja?" Harry schaute Lumos an und beide nickten gleichzeitig. "Gehen wir!" Zu dritt verließen sie den Schlafsaal. Und Harry hielt Wort - er erwähnte Ron und Hermine gegenüber mit keinem Wort den Vorfall des Vormittages. Lange Zeit sollte es wirklich außer Harry niemand erfahren. Aber kein Geheimnis kann ewig halten.. 


	8. VIII Wer ist eigentlich Severus Snape? o...

VIII - Wer ist eigentlich Severus Snape? oder Weihnachten  
  
Es war ein ruhiges, ein zu ruhiges Schuljahr, zumindestens im ersten Halbjahr. Hermine las genauso viel wie sonst, das heißt, sie lebte fast in der Bibliothek, Neville ließ immer noch seine Kessel explodieren, Snape meckerte immer noch an ihnen herum und zog ihnen bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Punkte ab - wobei Lumos weniger Punkte verlor als die andere Gryffindors, was aber außer Harry keiner zu bemerken schien - und Harry spielte immer noch Quidditch, und das außerordentlich erfolgreich. Langsam verschwand auch die blaue Farbe aus den Haaren, und dank Hermine wurde Harry auch seine Roten Flecken innerhalb einer Woche los. Aber mit dieser Aktion hatte Harry sich einen neuen Heldenstatus geholt - als 'Der Junge, der Snape blaue Haare verpasste'.. Keiner, weder Harry noch Lumos, verlor ein Wort über das, was Harry in den Kerkern gehört hatte und Harry war gewillt, das ganze als "nicht überlebensgefährdend" einzustufen. Außer ihm schien außerdem keiner der anderen die Ähnlichkeit mit Snape bemerkt zu haben. Die Zeit verflog nur so, und ehe sie sich versahen, war es Weihnachten geworden. Die meisten Schüler reisten ab, Hermine ebenfalls, nur wenige bliebe im Schloss zurück, unter ihnen Ron, Harry und natürlich Lumos.  
  
"Komm schon, Harry. Oder willst du heute nichts mehr essen?" meckerte Ron, als Harry sich nicht von seinem Buch "Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit" losreißen konnte. "Du bist ja fast wie Hermine.." stelle Ron fest. Harry lachte und klappte das Buch zu. "Lumos, kommst du mit?" Lumos sah hoch. "Was? Sorry, ich.." Ron winkte ab. "Meine Güte, du bist total versunken. Was machst du da?" Lumos lächelte verlegen. "Weihnachtsgeschenke einpacken. Ich muss nur noch eine Schleife, dann.." Harry nickte. "Ist gut, wir warten." Endlich war Lumos mit der Schleife fertig und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. "He, sieht toll aus." Harry war begeistert.  
  
Das Packet war nicht besonders groß, aber mit viel liebe eingepackt. In dunkelgrünes Geschenkpapier mit einem Muster aus Schlangenlinien und mehreren silbernen Schleifen unterschiedlicher Art umwickelt, sah es wirklich toll aus. "Willst du einen Slytherin beschenken?" grunzte Ron. Lumos schüttelte den Kopf. "Echt, Ron, du hast Ideen.." lenkt Harry, der sich denken konnte, für wen das Packet war, Ron ab. Dann griffen sich die drei Jungen ihre Umhänge und gingen in die große Halle. Dort warteten die anderen schon auf sie. Sie waren die einzigen Gryffindors, die da geblieben waren, und außer ihnen waren nur noch zwei Slytherin Erstklässer und einige Viertklässler aus Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw da. Insgesamt waren sie nur 10 Schüler, die in der großen Halle saßen. Dumbeldore lächelte.  
  
"Weil wir nur noch so wenige sind habe ich mir erlaubt, statt der üblichen Sitzordnung nur einen einzigen großen Tisch zu machen. Das ist viel gemütlicher.."  
  
Ron, Harry und Lumos ließen sich an der Längsseite des Tisches nieder. Am Kopfende saß Dumbeldore, neben ihm McGonagall und dann die restlichen Lehrer. Viele waren nicht mehr da, nur noch Professor Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid und Professor Trelawney. Und natürlich Snape, der angesichts der Weihnachtsstimmung ein etwas weniger griesgrämiges Gesicht machte. Er saß genau gegenüber Lumos, so das Harry, der neben Lumos und Ron saß, ihn gut beobachten konnte.  
  
Dumbeldore klatschte in die Hände und das essen erschien auf dem Tisch, natürlich unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, das es Weihnachten war, ein Festessen. Es gab soviel zu essen, das Harry gar nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für Bratkartoffeln und ein Stück der Weihnachtsgans. Ron bediente sich ebenfalls großzügig und mit einem Seitenblick auf Lumos konnte Harry sehen, das auch auf Lumos Teller etwas lag. Nachdenklich starrte der Gryffindor auf den Tisch, und Harry wollte sich schon sorgen machen, als Lumos aufblicke und ihn anlächelte.  
  
"Und, schmeckts?" fragte Harry, und schalt sich gleichzeitig innerlich für diese dämliche frage. Lumos nickte nur und wand sich dann wieder seine Essen zu. Harry schob jeden Gedanken über Sorge zur Seite und ließ sich nur zu gerne in ein Gespräch mit Ron verwickeln, der lautstark überlegte, welche Farbe die Pullover, die seine Mutter dieses Jahr sicherlich wieder gestrickt hatte, haben würden.  
  
Harry lachte. "Naja, und diesmal bekomme ich sicher noch etwas anderes. Ich meine, als Entschädigung, das Ginny und George und Fred mit ihnen auf dieser seltsamen Insel sind und ich nicht.." Wieder kicherte Harry. "Du wolltest doch gar nicht mit...." Auch Ron lachte. "Schon, aber das muss Mom ja nicht wissen.." Auch Lumos kicherte.  
  
Ron spekulierte weiter, was er wohl alles bekommen würde und dachte auch Lautstark darüber nach, was er den anderen alles schönes hätte schenken können.. ein Frettchenkäfig für Malfoy, zum Beispiel. Das erinnerte sie alle daran, wie Moody Draco einmal in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte, was für den Jungen ungemeinschmerzhaft gewesen war, ihnen aber jetzt noch köstlichen Spaß bereitete.  
  
Sogar Snape konnte nicht anders, als die Stirn zu verziehen und eine Hand vor den Mund zu legen. Lumos platzte laut heraus, als Harry ihm die Geschichte erzählte. Schließlich lachte der ganze Tisch inklusive Lehrer über Ron's seltsame Geschenkvorstellungen. Nachdem alle satt waren und Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen hatten, lehnte Dumbeldore sich zurück und breitet die Arme aus.  
  
"Genauso müsste Weihnachten immer sein. Wie eine Familie zusammensitzen und lachen.."  
  
Lumos fuhr zusammen und erstarrte. Dann legte er ganz langsam seine Gabel ihn und stand auf. Ohne eine Wort drehte er sich um und verließ die große Halle. Snape klatschte sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn, sprang dann auf und lief hinter Lumos her.  
  
Dumbeldore schaute, statt wie vor wenigen Sekunden noch in lachende, in lauter betroffen aussehende Gesichter. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück.  
  
"Auch das gehört zu Weihnachten. Nun wollen wir uns aber die Stimmung nicht verderben lassen. Angesichts der späten Stunde bitte ich aber die Schüler, sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzuziehen. Dort können sie natürlich noch reden, lesen oder was auch immer."  
  
Stirnrunzelnd stand Harry auf und ging zusammen mit Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen plauschten sie erst einige Minuten mit der dicken Dame, die ebenfalls in Weihnachtsstimmung war und sagten dann erst das Passwort. Ron ging als erster durch das Loch und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, so das Harry in ihn hineinrannte.  
  
"He, was soll das?" fragte Harry leicht wütend, schließlich hätte Ron ja etwas sagen können.. Dann spähte er über Ron's Schulter und erstarrte selbst.  
  
Lumos saß in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer, mit roten Augen und hinter ihm stand Snape. Seelenruhig schaute er auf. "Potter, Weasly. Was ist, haben sie noch niemals einen Lehrer gesehen oder warum starren sie so?" "Ähm, also, nun ja, wir" stotterte Ron. Harry zwängte sich an ihm vorbei. "Sir, wir hätten nie gedacht das sie, also, nun ja, das sie das Passwort kennen und das sie einfach hier.."  
  
Snape, immer noch die Ruhe selbst, schaute Harry ruhig an. Seine Hände lagen sanft auf Lumos Schultern. "Potter, ich bin Lehrer und noch dazu Hauslehrer. Natürlich kenne ich die Passwörter. Und sein sie sich versichert, das ich hier nicht wäre, wäre es kein Notfall."  
  
Beide Jungen starrten immer noch ungläubig auf die Szene. Ron war, buchstäblich, aus allen Wolken gefallen, schließlich hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt, das Lumos irgendetwas mit Snape zu tun hatte. "Notfall." wiederholte Ron leise. Harry packte seine Ärmel und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her die Treppe hoch und in den Schlafsaal. Dort ließ sich Ron auf sein Bett fallen. "Ich fass es nicht. Snape. In. Unserem. Gemeinschaftsraum. Sowas kann einem doch glatt Weihnachten verderben.."  
  
Harry hockte sich auf Rons Bett und begann, an seinen Fingernägeln zu knabbern. "Ich weiß nicht.. ich glaube, es ist wichtig, das er jetzt da ist.. Lumos.." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hat der überhaupt mit Lumos am Hut?" Harry sah auf seine Hände. Ron setzte sich auf. "Harry, du weißt etwas. Spuck's aus." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab versprochen, keinem.." Ron schaute leicht ärgerlich. "Weiß du, Snape hat sich selbst verraten. Außerdem sag ich es keinem weiter, versprochen. Komm schon!" Harry schüttelte noch mal den Kopf. Dann seufzte er. "Vermutlich hast du recht. Lumos gehört irgendwie zu Snape, aber ich weiß nicht wie.. ist dir nie aufgefallen, wie unheimlich ähnlich sie sich sind? Die Haare, die Augen, die Art der Bewegung-" an dieser Stelle unterbrach Ron ihn. "Auf so was achtest du?" fragte er spöttisch. "He, willst du es jetzt wissen oder nicht?" "Sorry" murmelte Ron. "Also, ich hab gehört wie Snape Lumos getröstet hat. Lumos duzt ihn, allerdings nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Und Lumos hat vor irgendwas schreckliche Angst. Aber sonst weiß ich nichts." Ron nickte. "Das erklärt das natürlich. Komm, wir gehen mal runter. Ist schließlich auch unser Gemeinschaftsraum." Harry nickte ebenfalls und stand auf.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter, wurden aber beide immer langsamer, blieben schließlich auf der Treppe stehen und betrachteten verblüfft die friedliche Szene, die vor ihnen lag. Lumos saß immer noch in dem Sessel, Snape stand hinter ihm und ordnete die langen, schwarzen Haare des Jungen mit sanften Bewegungen. Dabei murmelte er permanent irgendetwas leises, was aber keiner der beiden verstehen konnte. Keiner der beiden hätte mit so einer friedliche Szene gerechnet. Schließlich ginge sie auf die zwei verbliebenen Sessel zu und setzten sich.  
  
Snape sah nur einmal kurz von seinen Händen auf, und widmete sich dann wieder Lumos haaren. Lumos selbst hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte absolut entspannt. In seinem Gesicht stand keine Regung geschrieben. Schließlich zog Snape seine Hände aus seinen Haaren und nickte zufrieden. Sanft sank Lumos Kopf zur Seite und Harry stellte zu seinem erstaunen fest, das der Junge schlief. Snape legte wieder beide Hände auf die Schultern des Jungen und beobachtet Harry und Ron, die beide verblüfft Lumos betrachteten. "Woh. Ich dachte schon, er würde nie schlafen.." murmelte Ron schließlich. "Ich glaube nicht, das er sehr oft schläft.." antwortete Harry halblaut. Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich. "Wenn sie er wären, würden sie auch nicht sonderlich viel schlafen, Potter, Weasly." Ron wirkte komplett überrumpelt. "Das - das haben sie gehört?" fragte er überrascht. Snape nickte. "Ich bin immer noch Lehrer. Wir hören generell mehr, als sie das gerne hätten." Harry grinste. 'Und ziehen ihnen dafür Punkte ab..' vollendete er Snapes Satz in Gedanken. Das hätte er niemals zu sagen gewagt - obwohl Snape heute unglaublich ruhig schien, wollte er ihn lieber nicht provozieren.  
  
Still saßen sie eine Weile da, als würde jeder auf eine Regung des anderen warten und selbst zu reagieren. Schließlich beendete Lumos die stille, indem er leise zu wimmern anfing. Sofort begann Snape, seine Hände auf Lumos Schulter zu bewegen und murmelte wieder etwas. Auf einmal wurde Harry klar, was Snape da machte. Energie. Er gab den Jungen anscheinend Energie, gemeinsam mit einem kleinen Schlafzauber. Sofort wurde Lumos wieder ruhig und kuschelte seine Kopf an Snapes Hände. Snape fuhr dem Jungen sanft über die Haare und Harry meinte, das der Lehrer sogar sanft lächelte. Auf jedenfalls war seine Stimme wesentlich sanfter als sonst, und Harry kam der Verdacht, das er eigentlich gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie Snape eigentlich war. Im Unterricht war er ganz anders, aber er wusste ja, das Snape zu Lumos unglaublich zärtlich und liebevoll war. Was also war der echte Snape?  
  
Nachdenklich beobachte Harry den Lehrer, der immer noch sanft durch Lumos Haare fuhr. Dann sah er auf. "Ich bringe ihn ins Bett. Er kann nicht die ganze Nacht hier sitzen." Damit zückte er seien Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf den Jungen. Ein Zauberspruch und schon schwebte Lumos zum Schlafsaal, gefolgt von Snape, hinter dem Harry und Ron gingen. Sanft platzierte Snape Lumos auf seinem Bett, murmelte noch einen weiteren Spruch, damit der Junge seinen Schlafanzug trug und deckte ihn liebevoll zu. Schließlich saß er einfach an Lumos Bett und streichelte die Stirn des Jungen. Der Junge öffnete ein Auge.  
  
"Sev?" murmelte er leise. "Ja. Ich bin da. Alles ist gut, hab keine Angst mehr. Ich passe auf dich auf." Lumos lächelte leicht. "Ich habe etwas wunderschönes geträumt.. es war alles so friedlich. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Angst mehr und du auch nicht. Und ich musste nie mehr allein sein.. das war so schön. Glaubst du, dass das Wirklichkeit werden kann?" Snape überlegte einen Moment lang. "Ja. Lumos weißt du, ich glaube daran, das wir irgendwann alle keine Angst mehr haben müssen. Aber bis es soweit ist, bin ich da. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es irgendwann so wird. Aber ich irgendetwas tun kann, damit es so wird, werde ich das tun." Lumos schloss beide Augen. "Versprichst du mir das? Das du mich nie mehr allein lässt?" Snape seufzte und griff nach Lumos Hand. "Ich würde es dir gerne versprechen, das weiß du. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, das ich immer da sein werde. Ich weiß selber nicht, ob ich morgen noch da bin. Aber du wirst morgen noch da sein. Und das ist das wichtigste." Lumos seufzte. "Ich will nicht, das dir was passiert.." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Und jetzt schlaf." Lumos nickte. Dann begann Snape wieder, einen leichten Schlafzauber um Lumos zu weben. Als der Junge schließ, küsste er ihn sanft auf die Stirn und stand auf. Harry, der bis jetzt mit Ron an der Tür zum Schlafsaal gestanden hatte, machte eine instinktive Fluchtbewegung, aber es war zu spät. "Potter, Weasly, geben sie es auf." Snape klang müde.  
  
Langsam ging er an Harry und Ron vorbei und in Richtung Protraitloch. "Schönen Abend noch." Damit war er verschwunden. Harry ging zu eine der Sessel und lies sich hineinfallen. "Ich bin sprachlos. Ich meine, war das wirklich Snape?" Ron lies sich in einen weiteren Sessel fallen. Harry schaute stumm auf den Sessel, in dem vor kurzem noch Lumos gesessen hatte. "Ich glaube, das wir das besser niemandem sagen. Es wäre nicht gut für.. Lumos. Außerdem würde Snape uns umbringen." Ron nickte. "Da hast du recht. Aber niemandem? Noch nicht mal Hermine?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemandem." Ron nickte. "O.K. Wir halten den Mund. Aber, ich hätte trotzdem nie gedacht, das Snape so sein kann. So.. nett. Er war richtig liebvoll." Harry nickte. "Ich glaube, das er Lumos wirklich liebt. Ob er sein Vater ist?" Ron zuckte die Schultern. Schließlich starrten sie noch eine Weile ins Feuer, bis sie beschlossen, das es vielleicht Zeit wäre, schlafen zu gehen. Bevor er in sein Bett fiel, zog Harry noch die Vorhänge von Lumos Bett zu. Der Junge darin schlief tief und fest. Snapes Schlafzauber wirkte. "Nacht, Ron. Morgen ist weihnachten.." Harry war sich sicher, das Ron grinste, obwohl er das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. "Nacht Harry. Ich sag nur Pulli.." kichernd zog Harry die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Aber schlafen konnte er an diesem Abend noch lange nicht. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf umher, kreisten um einen Zentralen Gedanken, ein Gedanken, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, das er ihn jemals denken würde. Wer ist eigentlich Severus Snape?  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Ein neues Kapitel.. Weihnachten im Sommer? Aber sicher. ( Danke für die liebe Reviews, schreibt schön weiter! 


	9. IX Geschenke und Schneebälle

IX - Geschenke und Schneebälle  
  
Am nächsten morgen erwachte Harry wie gerädert. Besonders lange hatte er dank des Wasserfalls von Gedanken in seinem Kopf nicht geschlafen und er wollte sich gerade bei Ron darüber beschweren, das er ihn geweckt hatte, als ihm einfiel, das Weihnachten war. So setzte er sich nur auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Komm schon, Schlafmütze! Weihnachten! Geschenke auspacken!" rief Ron und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Harry gähnte.  
  
"Morgen, Harry." murmelte eine andere, vertraute, aber sehr müde Stimme. Harry schaute nach links. Lumos hatte gerade die Vorhänge vor seinem Bett zurückgezogen und gähnte ebenfalls herzhaft. Harry nickte, wollte gähnen, verschluckte sich und hustete. "Man, komm schon, los Harry!" rief Ron ungeduldig, bevor der dazu überging, Harry auf den Rücken zu klopfen. "Ähm Ron.. ich glaube, du brichst ihm gerade die Wirbelsäule.." bemerkte Lumos trocken. "Oups, war keine Absicht." Harry nickte, was aber die schmerzen in seinem Rücken nicht verjagte. Schließlich stand er auf und folgte dem nervösen Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo unter einem Tannenbaum jede Menge Geschenke lagen.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er Lumos schritte auf dem kalten Boden. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte sich in einen Umhang gewickelt und richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin und zündete ein Feuer an. Dankbar kuschelte Lumos sich in einen Sessel nahe dem Kamin und beobachtete Ron beim Geschenke auspacken. "Oh, toll, ein Pulli. Damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet." Gab Ron sarkastisch ein Kommentar ab und zog einen türkisen Pullover aus dem Papierhaufen, in dem das Geschenk ehemals verpackt gewesen war. "Harry, ich glaub du hast aus einen.." grinsend hielt Ron Harry ein Paket hin, das dieser neugierig öffnete.  
  
"Hm, stimmt. Aber meiner ist schwarz mit einem Roten Drachen drauf. Cool." Ron lachte und zog dann seinen Pullover an, der sich wundervoll mit seinen Roten Haare biss. Lumos musste darüber so lachen, das er fast vom Sessel fiel. Dann wühlte Ron weiter nach Geschenken. "He Lumos, das hier ist für dich!" Verwundert schaute Lumos auf und nahm das Paket in Empfang. "Stand nicht drauf, von wem es ist, aber na ja.. Machs auf!" Es war ein großes Paket, eingewickelt in rotes Geschenkpapier, verziert mit einer goldenen Schleife. "Weich. Bestimmt was zum anziehen." Kommentierte Ron fachmännisch, während Lumos die Schliefe aufzog und das Papier sorgsam abwickelte. Schließlich kam unter dem Papier ein wundervoller Festumhang zum Vorschein. Der Umhang war außen Schwarz, während das Futter blutrot war und an den Ärmeln sowie am Saum leicht hervorblitzte. Der Umhang war aus schweren Samt und hatte eine Kapuze. In den roten Samt innen war immer wieder ein kunstvolles 'L' eingestickt. Ron's Augen waren tellergroß, und auch Harry beobachtete bewundernd, wie Lumos aufstand und sich den Umhang überwarf. "Wohw. Da wird unser aller Frettchen vor neid von der Bank kippen.." kommentierte Ron. "..oder seinen Zauberstab fressen." vollendete Lumos lachend. "Oder das. He, das wäre doch eine coole Methode zum Selbstmord. Müssen wir Malfoy mal nahe legen.." Rons stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. "Ron!" tadelte Harry. Ron zuckte nur die Schulter. "Ist doch wahr."  
  
Dann wand Ron sich wieder seinen Geschenken zu, während Lumos vorsichtig den Umhang auszog und sorgfältig aufhängte. Als Lumos Harrys fragendem Blick begegnete, nickte er lächelnd und legte den Kopf ein bisschen schief. "He, hier kommt der Weihnachtsmann. Das ist für Harry, das ist für Lumos und das hier ist für den lieben Ron.." Mit diesen Worten verteilte Ron die letzten Packte und Päckchen, sodass jeder der Jungen mindestens fünf Geschenke auf dem Schoss hatte. Nach und nach packten sie alles aus.  
  
Ron entdeckte ein Buch über Zaubertränke - "typisch Hermine" - , einen Gutschein für den "Honigtopf" in Hogsmeade - "danke Harry, du bist genial" -, ein Umhang, noch ein Pullover, diesmal aber in Schwarz mit einem Roten Löwen - "oh, Mum ist das türkise Garn ausgegangen" - und zu guter letzt ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit. Fragend wendete er das Fläschchen nach allen Seiten und suchte nach einer Aufschrift. Lumos grinste. "Das ist von mir. Es ist ein sehr nützlicher Zaubertrank.. Das heiß, er kann sehr nützlich sein. Für dich. Wenn jemand auch nur einige Tropfen davon zu sich nimmt, schmeckt alles, was er in den nächsten zwei Tagen ist nach dem, was er am meisten verabscheut. Das kann sehr nützlich sein.." Ron war begeistert.  
  
"Wohw.. danke. Woher hast du das Zeug?" Lumos legte den Kopf schief. "Mit ein wenig Hilfe selbst erfunden." Harry grinste ebenfalls. Malfoy würde das ideale Testobjekt dafür hergeben, und wen er Rons Blick richtig deutete, dachte der genau das selbe. Dann wand Harry sich seinen Geschenken zu. Er packte eine Hose, ebenfalls einen Umhang, einen türkisen Pullover - "oh, deine Mum hatte doch noch Garn.", ein Buch "Der Schnatz - von gestern bist heute" von Hermine, eine Wundetüte mit Süßigkeiten aller Art aus dem Honigtopf - "Ron, du willst wohl, das ich platze, was? Danke!" und ebenfalls ein Fläschchen aus, nur das die Flüssigkeit darin rotgolden Schimmerte. Fragend schaute er Lumos an. "Das ist ein Trank, der dafür sorgt, das du von etwas bestimmtem träumst. Wenn du also träumen willst, das du den Schnatz bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft fängst, nimmst du ein bisschen davon ein und denkst fest daran. Wenn du dann das nächste mal schläfst, träumst du davon. Ein tolles Zeug, wirklich." Harry strahlte. Das war wirklich ein kreatives Geschenk.  
  
"Danke Lumos. Du bist wirklich begabt für Zaubertränke." Lumos lachte glücklich. Dann wand er sich seinen Geschenken zu. Ihm hatte Hermine ebenfalls ein Buch geschenkt "Vom Sinn und Unsinn von speziellen Zaubertränken", von Ron hatte er ebenfalls Süßigkeiten bekommen, von Harry einen langen Schal in Gryiffindorfarben, über den er sich sehr freute. "Naja, ich hab gesehen, das du noch keinen hast.. und wenn es jetzt doch geschneit hat und alle mit ihren Schals rumlaufen, dachte ich, das wäre was für dich.. du gehörst doch zu uns, und das sollten wir auch zeigen" Lumos nickte stumm. Dann sah er auf. "Danke."  
  
In seinen Augen glitzerten einige Freudentränen, die er schnell abwischte. Dann öffnete er die restlichen zwei Päckchen. Eines der beiden entpuppte sich als ein altes Buch, das Handschriftlich geschrieben war. Dabei lag ein Zettel. "Liebe Lumos. Dieses Buch habe ich selbst zu Weihnachten bekommen, als ich so alt war wie du. Ich weiß bis heute nicht von wem, aber ich denke, das es eine schöne Tradition ist, es weiterzugeben. Gib gut darauf acht und sei vorsichtig, was du tust." Der Zettel war nicht unterschrieben und Harry war sich sicher, die elegante Handschrift noch nie gesehen zu haben.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Lumos es. In dem Buch waren Rezepte notiert, von Tränken, von denen keiner der drei jemals etwas gehört hatte. Die ersten Seiten schienen schon sehr lange beschrieben zu sein, aber je weiter er nach hinten blätterte, desto neuer wurde die Tinte. Auf den letzten zwanzig Seiten erkannte er dann die Handschrift wieder, die auch auf dem Zettel zu sehen war. Zweifelsohne war das eine Sammlung der Tränke, welche die vorherigen Besitzer des Buches erfunden hatten. Die letzten Seiten des Buches waren noch frei. Es waren alles sehr komplizierte Tränke, aber Lumos Augen leuchteten.  
  
'Genauso schaut Hermine, wenn sie etwas herausgefunden hat, wonach sie schon lange sucht..' dachte Harry. Dann hatte Lumos nur noch ein sehr kleines Päckchen, das noch zu öffnen war. Es war in das selbe Geschenkpapier eingewickelt, in das auch der Umhang eingepackt gewesen war. Vorsichtig öffnete er es, packte aber erst mal nur einen schwarzen Samtbeutel aus. Als er den Samtbeutel öffnete und umdrehte, viel in Lumos hand eine wunderschöne Kette mit einem Anhänger.  
  
Der Anhänger bestand aus einem klaren Granat, der so dunkel war, das er fast schon schwarz wirkte. Der Stein war in einem sehr hellen Gold eingefasst, das genauso wie die restliche Kette wundervoll glänzte. "Wohw." entfuhr es Ron, als Lumos den Stein ins Licht hielt. "Da hat sich aber jemand in Umkosten gestürzt.." bemerkte er. Lumos nickte. Still betrachtete er den Stein. Auf dem Grund des Steines erkannte er, das auf kunstvollste Weise ein verschnörkelte 'S' in den Stein eingraviert war. Als er das erkannte, begriff er auch erstmals die Bedeutung der Kette und ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter. Er verstaute die Kette wieder in ihrem Beutel und legte sie zu dem umhang. Dann stand er auf. "Was ist, gehen wir raus und machen wir eine Schneeballschlacht?" fragte er vergnügt.  
  
Harry und Ron nickten, und so schnell sie konnten zogen sie sich an, um hinaus zu kommen. Lumos griff sich seinen neuen Schal, und stolz gingen sie zu dritt hinaus, um den ganzen Tag eine harte Schneeballschlacht auszufechten, die nur von den Mahlzeiten unterbrochen war.  
  
Später am Tag kamen auch noch die anderen Schüler dazu, und als Harry einen Schneeball in den Nacken und einen ins Gesicht bekam, und sich umdrehte, sah er Dumbeldore vergnügt einen weiteren Schneeball formen und in Richtung McGonagall werfen, die ihrerseits einen Schneeball in der Hand hielt, auf Ron zielte, warf, aber statt Ron Snape, der gerade über den Hof lief, traf. Der schaute einen Moment überrascht, bückte sich blitzschnell, griff nach einer Menge Schnee und bombardierte McGonagall damit, die keine Chance hatte, sich zu wehren, so dass Lumos ihr zu Hilfe eilte, was wiederum damit endete, das Snape Lumos einfing, festhielt und ihm eine "Abreibung" verpasste, bis Lumos mit Hilfe von Harry und Ron befreit werden konnte, die ihrerseits Snape bewarfen. Schließlich stellte Dumbeldore sich auf Snapes Seite und sie fochten ein Duell "Schüler -Lehrer" aus, aus dem kein Sieger hervorging, dafür aber durchnässte Schüler und Lehrer, die alle lachten. Sogar Snape musste herzhaft lachen, als Harry von Dumbeldore Schnee in den Nacken bekam, was Ron so überraschte, das er seinen Schneeball fallen lies, und sich zu einem willkommen Ziel für eine Schneeballattacke von McGonagall machte. So verging der Tag sehr schnell und es dämmerte schon, als Dumbeldore keuchen und lachend die Schneeballschlacht für beendet erkläre, nicht ohne noch einen Schneeball in der Hand zu halten und ihm dem überraschten Snape, der vertrauensselig näher gekommen war, an den Kopf zu werfen.  
  
Lachend stiegen die drei Jungen die Treppen zum Turm hoch, kletterten durch das Portraitloch und machten sich als erstes auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, um sich umzuziehen. "Wohw. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das McGonagall so gut zielen kann...für das Alter!" Harry kicherte. "Ja, und ihr Gesicht, als Snape zurückgeworfen hatte.." Lumos lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die Schneebrocken, die in seinen Haaren hingen in alle Richtungen flogen. "Igitt, pass doch auf!" schimpfte Ron. "Dumbeldore ist aber auch noch verdammt fit.." Harry stimmte Lumos zu. "Und wie Snape gelacht hat! Hermine wird platzen vor Neid, wenn sie da erfährt. .wann darf man Snape schon mal ungestraft Schnee an den Kopf werfen?" Lumos lachte. "Stell dir vor, du würdest das während der Schulzeit machen.. er würde die mindestens 1000 Punkte abziehen.." Ron kicherte, "..und dich anschließend in eine Schnecke verwandeln." vollendete Harry Lumos Satz. Lumos nickte. Schließlich waren sie alle in Pyjamas und bereit für das Bett. Mit einem leichten 'plopp' tauchten auf den Kopfkissen Schokoladenriegel und auf den Nachttischen dampfende Suppenschüsseln auf - anscheinend hatte Dumbeldore beschlossen, das ein kleiner Abendimbiss vor dem Schlafengehen perfekt währe. So saßen sie alle auf ihren Bett, löffelten Suppe und erzählten lachend von verschiedenen Schneeattacken auf die Lehrer, die man selbst verübt hatte, und wie viel Punkte einem dafür normalerweise abgezogen würden.  
  
Als sie fertig waren und sich in die Betten legen wollte - es ging schon auf Mitternacht zu - bemerkte Lumos, das unter seinem Kopfkissen ein Päckchen lag. Es war in dunkelrotes Papier eingepackt und mit einer schwarzen Schleife verziert. Auch Ron und Harry hatten mitbekommen, das Lumos etwas in der Hand hielt. "Mach schon auf!" forderte Ron Lumos auf. Langsam entfernte Lumos das Papier und zum Vorschein kam ein in schwarzes Leder eingebundenes Fotoalbum. Nachdenklich strich Lumos mit dem Zeigefinger über das Album. "Fotos?" fragte Harry. Lumos nickte. "Ich habe noch nie Fotos meiner Familie gesehen. Bis jetzt wusste ich noch nicht einmal, das es welche gibt.." sagte Lumos leise. Harry nickte. Er verstand. Auch er hatte nur wenige Bilder seiner Eltern gesehen und würde alles für ein volle Fotoalbum geben. Lumos lächelte. Das Album verdiente den Titel "Mein schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk". Harry und Ron krochen auf Lumos bett. Dann schlug Lumos das Album auf.  
  
--- Author's Notes: So.. hat's euch gefallen? Ich bin momentan total in Winterstimmung.. außerdem würde wohl jeder gerne mal eine Schneeballschlacht in Hogwarts machen, oder? ( 


	10. X Das Fotoalbum

X - Das Fotoalbum  
  
Gespannt rückten Harry und Ron näher auf dem Bett, als Lumos die erste Seite des Albums aufschlug. Statt eines Fotos war ein Zettel daraufgelegt, auf dem mit schwarzer Tinte in einer kunstvollen Handschrift einige Sätze standen:  
  
Lieber Lumos, wie du siehst, gibt es durchaus noch Bilder unserer Familie. Die in diesem Album zusammengetragenen Bilder sind die einzigen. Es sind Bilder deiner Eltern, von dir, von dem Rest deiner Familie. Es sind teilweise sehr alte Bilder, teilweise auch Muggelbilder. Du hast mich nach Bildern von mir in deinem Alter gefragt, also habe ich mir erlaubt, einige in das Album zu legen. Aber die meisten sind Bilder von dir. Achte gut auf sie, sie sind nicht ersetzbar. Aber ich habe keinerlei bedenken, das du dies tun wirst. Severus  
  
Lumos lächelte. Dann schlug er die Seite um. Auf der ersten Seite sah man ein Bild, auf dem ein nacktes Baby auf dem Rücken lag und sich die Kehle aus dem Leib schrie. "Oh nein.." stöhnte Lumos auf. "Sowas nennt man dann stimmgewaltig.." bemerkte Ron. Unter dem Bild stand: Lumos, zehn Minuten alt, in der selben Handschrift wie auf dem Zettel.  
  
Schnell blätterte Lumos weiter. Auf der nächsten sah man zwei junge Männer, einer sitzend mit dem Baby auf dem Schoß, der andere Stehen, beide mit stolzem Blick. Einer der beiden lächelte, der andere starrte in die Kamera. Beide hatten lange schwarze Haare, ein bleiches Gesicht.. der Mann, der stand war jünger als der andere. Es war ein Muggelbild, schwarz weiß. "Ähm.. das Baby bist du.. und wer sind die Männer?" fragte Ron. Lumos betrachtete das Bild. "Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht.. das eine ist jedenfalls Sev."  
  
Unter dem Bild stand: Lumos, Settantus, Severus. Lumos blätterte immer weiter, immer mehr Bilder. Harry las immer die Bildunterschriften vor, Bilder wie 'Lumos, 2 Jahre alt', 'Lumos, 5 Jahre alt' ect. waren die häufigsten. Ein Bild fiel schließlich besonders ins Auge der drei Jungen. Eine Frau, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und einem wunderschönen Lächeln hielt ein Baby auf dem Schoß. 'Lumos und Lilliane La Croix' stand unter dem Bild. "Wer..?" setzte Ron an. Sanft strich Lumos über das Bild. "Meine Mutter.." flüsterte er.  
  
Stumm schauten sie alle auf das Bild, Harry beeindruckt und ein bisschen neidisch - er würde nie solche Bilder von seiner Familie haben, Ron überrascht, und Lumos zu Tränen gerührt. Als ihm schließlich die erste Träne die Wange hinunterrollte, blätterte er schnell um. Auf der nächsten Seite war ein Bild, ähnlich wie das mit Lumos Mutter, nur das statt der Frau ein noch sehr junger Mann das Baby auf dem Schoß hielt und es sanft hin und her wiegte. "Das kenne ich.. das ist Sev." meinte Lumos, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Wie - das ist Snape?" Ron war mehr als verblüfft.  
  
Der Mann auf dem Bild sah zwar aus, wie Snape, aber die Ausstrahlung war eine vollkommen andere. Man sah dem Mann auf dem Foto deutlich an, das er das Baby liebte, er hielt es liebevoll, aber stark fest und in den Augen stand unglaublicher stolz geschrieben. Das Gesicht war weich, und der ganze Ausdruck, bis hin zur Körperhaltung war.. entspannt. Lumos sah auf. "Ja. So ist er. Das ist er. Ihr kennt ihn ja alle gar nicht.." Normalerweise wäre Harry über diese Aussage überrascht gewesen, aber nachdem er Snape am vorigen Abend und heute bei der Schneeballschlacht erlebt hatte, war ihm klar, das Lumos recht hatte. Die meisten Bilder waren typische Babybilder, 'Lumos mit Lilliane beim Füttern' , 'Lumos mit Severus', 'Lumos mit Settantus' , Lumos auf dem Spielplatz, im Sommer, im Winter. Sie konnte betrachten, wie Lumos immer älter wurde. Ab dem 6. Lebensjahr des Jungen gab es keine Bilder mehr mit seiner Mutter, ab dem 10. keine mehr mit den anderen Männern. Schließlich ein letztes Bild, 'Lumos in der Hogwarts Schuluniform' , Lumos in der Uniform mit dem Gryffindorschal. "Was? Den Schal hast du doch erst heute morgen...?" frage Harry erstaunt. Lumos nickte. "Hat Sev vorhin von mir gemacht." "Aha." bemerkte Ron. "Ich glaube, das waren alle Fotos von mir.. jetzt müssten nur noch welche von Sev und von meiner Familie kommen.. wollt ihr die auch sehen?" Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick. Dann nickten sie. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.. interessieren würde es mich schon!" sagte Harry schließlich. Lumos nickte und blätterte dann weiter.  
  
Auf einem Bild, sichtlich schon älter, sah man einen Jungen, ungefähr 12 Jahre alt, neben einem furchteinflößenden Mann stehen, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Beide hatten lange schwarze Haare, aber der Junge trug statt schwarzer Kleidung eine Hogwarts Schuluniform, geschmückt mit dem Slytherinwappen. Der Mann starrte in die Kamera, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln. Der Junge versuchte sichtlich, einen ebensolchen furchteinflößenden Blick hinzubekommen, aber er scheiterte. Selbst auf dem Foto merkte man noch, das der Junge Angst von dem Mann - offensichtlich sein Vater - hatte. Unter dem Foto stand "Severus, 12 Jahre alt, mit Julius." Lumos legte den Kopf schief. "Wohw - so sah Snape mit 12 aus?" Ron war überrascht. Harry versuchte, nicht zu lachen. "Was hast du erwartet, einen Mini-Professor?" fragte er zurück. Ron zuckte die Schulter. "Ich weiß nicht.. vielleicht." Lumos schüttelte den Kopf. Dann blätterte er weiter. Wieder der Junge, diesmal allein und schon wesentlich weniger ängstlich aussehend.  
  
Die Bilder sahen sehr nach 'offiziellen Familienalbumfotos' aus. Nachdem noch weitere solcher Bilder gefolgt waren, kamen zwei seltsame Bilder zum Vorschein. Eines der Bilder zeigte zwei Jungen, anscheinend Brüder, nebeneinander stehen, der größere eine Hand auf der Schulter des kleineren. Der jüngere trug die Hogwartsschuluniform, der ältere die von Durmstrang. "Settantus, 18, und Severus ,15" stand unter dem Bild. "Brüder. Ganz offensichtlich." bemerkte Ron. Lumos nickte. "Ja, sie sind Brüder. Das heißt, sie waren es eher.." Das Photo bewegte sich, etwas, das die vorherigen nicht gemacht hatten. Es schien, als wären die Personen darauf viel zu eingeschüchtert gewesen, um sich zu bewegen. Aber auf diesem Bild schienen beide ungezwungen zu sein. Settantus klopfte Severus auf die Schulter ,dieser lachte seinen Bruder an und warf seine Haare zurück. Dann sagte er etwas und beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Albums war ein seltsames Bild. Es zeigte wieder Snape, wieder in Uniform, aber vollkommen ungezwungen. Es war sichtlich Sommer. Er saß auf seinem weiten Schulumhang und lachte strahlend in die Kamera. Neben ihm saß ein Mädchen, in einer Gryffindorschuluninform und lachte ebenfalls. Das Bild bewegte sich ebenfalls, und als Harry sich darüber beugte, winkte das Mädchen in Gryffindoruniforum ihm zu und strahlte ihn an. Und genau da erkannte er sie. Nach Luft schnappend fuhr er hoch und starrte auf das Bild. Inzwischen hatte auch Ron die Bildunterschrift entdeckt und starrte Harry ungläubig an. Lumos, der natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, blickte dauern von der Bildunterschrift, die "Severus und Lilly Evans, Sommerferien in Hogwarts" sagte, zu Harry. Harry starrte Lumos an. "Das.. das ist meine Mutter!" stammelte er. Ungläubig schaute Lumos von dem Mädchen zu Harry. "Wohw. Die beiden sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen?" fragte er. Harry nickte. "Ja, aber ich wüsste nicht, das sie sich sonderlich gut verstanden haben. Es gab immer.. Probleme zwischen den Freunden meiner Eltern und Snape." Lumos zuckte die Schultern. "Ich kann Sev ja mal fragen." Dann sah er das Foto an. "Weißt du was? Sie sehen richtig glücklich aus." Und er hatte recht. Lilly lachte immer noch strahlend und Snape schien ebenfalls sehr glücklich zu sein. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ron sah ebenfalls etwas verwirrt aus. "Das hätte ich nie gedacht.." Lumos zuckte die Schulter. "Manchmal ist die Lösung, die am unmöglichsten erscheint, die am naheliegensten" . Dann blätterte er einfach weiter. Es gab nur wenige dieser Art. Auf den meisten schaute Snape einfach starr in die Kamera und rührte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Schließlich gab es dann noch einige Bilder der ganzen Familie. Lauter in schwarz gekleidete Männer und Frauen, einige freundlich lächelnd, einige böse starrend. Ron schauderte. Und dann, auf der letzten Seite ein Bild von Snape und Lumos zusammen. "Severus und Lumos, Weihnachten" stand darauf. Auf dem Bild sah man Snape, noch einige Jahre jünger als jetzt zusammen mit Lumos. Beide waren in schwarz gekleidet und standen vor einem Weihnachtsbaum. Lumos war an Snape gelehnt, Snape hatte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Beide lächelten in die Kamera und Snape sah unglaublich stolz aus. Lumos schien ebenfalls sehr glücklich zu sein - sein Lächeln könnte man am einfachsten mit zufrieden beschreiben. Auch jetzt lächelte Lumos auf sein jüngeres selbst herunter und strich gedankenverloren über das Foto. Auf der letzten Seite lag noch einmal ein Blatt, wie auf der ersten.  
  
Lieber Lumos, nachdem du jetzt alle Fotos gesehen hast ( es sind die meisten, die ich finden konnte.. von mir gibt es noch einige, die in einem unangenehmeren Zusammenhang entstanden sind.. das wollte ich dir beileibe nicht antun ), wirst du vielleicht etwas glücklicher sein können als vorher. Sicherlich wirst du zu einigen Fotos Erklärungen haben wollen, komm einfach mit dem Album zu mir, dann werde ich dir die Geschichten, die dahinter stehen erzählen.  
  
Potter, hören sie auf sich über das Foto ihrer Mutter zu wundern. Es waren Sommerferien, die anderen "Herumtreiber" waren nicht da und wir waren jung. Keine weiteren Erklärungen.  
  
Lumos, leg das Album für heute zur Seite. Es ist spät. Du bist müde. Und vor allem renn jetzt nicht damit sofort zu mir. Geh schlafen, Junge, es ist Zeit. Gute Nacht, Severus  
  
Ron konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Woher zum Teufel wusste er, das du eine Erklärung für das Foto haben willst?" Lumos grinste ebenfalls. "Das ist typisch. Rechne niemals mit Sev, er wird garantiert nicht das machen, was du von ihm erwartest. Ich habe es noch nicht einmal geschafft, ihn auszutricksen. Er ist einfach zu gut. Naja, bei.." abrupt unterbrach er sich. "Naja, egal. Und, irgendwie hat er Recht.. ich bin müde. Gehen wir schlafen." Jetzt spürte auch Harry, das er müde war. Gähnend schlüpften Ron und Harry in ihre Betten, murmelten "Gute Nacht" und zogen dann die Vorhänge zu. Und obwohl er müde war, wollte der Schlaf einfach nicht kommen. Grübelnd dachte Harry darüber nach, was seine Mutter mit Snape am Hut hatte. Aber so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein. Schließlich begnügte er sich mit der Erklärung, das ihr wohl langweilig gewesen war, und das Snape sie ja nicht umgebracht hatte. Und darüber schlief er dann auch ein.  
  
--- Author's Notes: Ja.. ich hab ein neues, schönes Kapitel für euch. Hat's euch gefallen? Danke für die Reviews! Und danke der Dame, die Tempos kaufen gegangen ist.. ich kann euch versichern, es wird noch äußerst dramatisch. Mir schwebt da schon noch die eine oder andere Szene vor, in der unsere armen Leiden dürfen.. Aber das kommt noch. In spätestens 4 Kapiteln wird es dann dramatisch..ist ja alles noch Vorspiel. Reviewt schön weiter - sonst schrieb ich nämlich nicht weiter. ( Erpressung..ich weiß. Ich bin halt fies. ) 


	11. XI Salz und Zucker

XI - Salz und Zucker  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry wie gerädert. Er hatte nur wenig geschlafen, und die Zeit, in der er geschlafen hatte, hatte er fürchterliche Träume gehabt. In einem wurde er von einem Foto Voldemorts gejagt, ein anderes mal schrie ein brennendes Foto seiner Mutter um ihr Leben und ein drittes Mal waren alle Fotos - alle seine Freunde, die Lehrer, sogar Hedwig war nur ein Foto gewesen. Er blinzelte gegen die Sonne, die durch einen Spalt in seinen Vorhängen schien und zog sie dann auseinander. Müde streckte er sich, gähnte und schwang dann die Beine aus dem Bett. Auf den kalten Fliesen suchte er nach seinen Hausschuhen, fand sie und tapste in Richtung Waschraum.  
  
Als er zurückkam bemerkte er, das die Vorhänge von Lumos Bett zurückgezogen waren, Lumos selbst aber noch darin lag. "Guhten Morägen" nuschelte Lumos, streckte sich, wollte sich aufsetzen und fiel wieder zurück in die Kissen. "Morgen.." murmelte Harry zurück, gähnte ebenfalls und lies sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen. "Gut geschlafen?" gähnte Lumos zu ihm hinüber. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Lumos gähnte schon wieder, fuhr sich durch die verwuschelten Haare und schaute fragend zu Harry. "Alpträume." Erklärte Harry etwas unwillig. Normalerweise machten alle immer einen Riesentrubel um seine Träume, was zwar verständlich war, immerhin waren sie manchmal prophetischer Natur, aber irgendwann wurde auch das sehr nervig. Lumos zuckte nur die Schultern. "Hab ich auch andauernd. Man gewöhnt sich dran.." Vom Bett rechts neben Harry hörte man das Geraschel von Bettdecken und ein flammendroter Haarschopf erschien in der Lücke zwischen den Vorhängen. "Woran gewöhnt man sich?" Harry lachte. "An deine Neugier." Antwortete Lumos trocken. Ron stutzte, begann aber dann zu lachen und zog seine Vorhänge komplett auf. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir zum frühstück hinunter gingen? Ich habe einen Bärenhunger.. oder soll ich einen von euch verspeisen?" schlug Ron vor und wühlte sich aus seinen Bettdecken. Lumos sprang aus dem Bett. "Nimm ihn und verschon mich!" Lachend flitzte er aus dem Zimmer und verschwand in den Waschräumen. Harry grinste ebenfalls, wühlte sich aus seinem Bett und folgte Lumos. Ferien waren doch etwas herrliches..  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie angezogen und frisch gewaschen in der großen Halle vor dem Frühstückstisch. Dumbeldore, der wie immer hellwach am Tisch saß, begrüßte sie fröhlich. "Guten Morgen, guten Morgen.. gut geschlafen? Hungrig?" "Danke Sir, sehr gut geschlafen. Und sehr, sehr hungrig. Nicht wahr, Ron?" Lumos ließ sich auf seinen Platz gegenüber Snape nieder. Snape selbst war hinter einer Zeitung versteckt, so das man kaum etwas von ihm sah - nur seine Hände, wenn er nach seiner Kaffeetasse tastete.. Lumos betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dann stahl sich ein teuflisches grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Auf dem Tisch stand auch ein Salzstreuer für die Eier und Harry, der Lumos Blickrichtung folgte, hatte schon eine Vorahnung, was gleich geschehen würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Lumos griff den Salzstreuer, zog so leise wie möglich Snapes Kaffeetasse zu sich und schüttete den gesamten Inhalt des Salzstreuers hinein. Dann stellte er die Tasse wieder zurück und grinste Harry an. Dumbeldore, der diese Aktion ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und begann, Hagrid in ein Gespräch über Einhörner zu verwickeln. Während Harry mit einem Ohr zuhörte, wie Hagrid von seinem treffen mit einem Einhorn vorherige Woche berichtete, wurde das grinsen auf Lumos Gesicht größer, als Snapes Hand hinter der Zeitung auftauchte und nach der Kaffeetasse tastete. Die Tasse verschwand hinter der Zeitung und wurde einige Sekunden später wieder auf den Tisch gesetzt. Ansonsten kam von Snape keine Reaktion.  
  
Lumos 'fiel' das grinsen sprichwörtlich aus dem Gesicht. "Schade" flüsterte Harry ihm zu, während er Ron erklärte, was Lumos mit Snapes Kaffee angestellt hatte. Lumos zuckte die Schulter, griff nach seiner Gabel und steckte sich ein Stück seines Omelettes in den Mund. Er kaute einige Sekunden, dann wurden seine Augen groß und er griff hastig nach dem Glas mit Kürbissaft, das auf dem Tisch stand. "Pfui Spinne!" Schnell setzte er das Glas ab, griff nach einem Stück Toast, biss ab - und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Igitt, das ist ja alles versalzen!" Harry runzelte die Stirn, griff nach einem Toast und biss hinein. "Ich schmecke nichts.." "Ich auch nicht" vermeldete Ron, der sich gerade seinem Omelett widmete. Dumbeldore, der natürlich mitbekommen hatte, das Lumos nur noch Salz schmeckte, unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Hagrid und runzelte die Stirn. Hagrid lehnte sich über den Tisch. "Vielleicht war hier irgendwo n' Salztroll.. fiese Viecher, diese!"  
  
In dem Moment war es um Dumbeldore geschehen. Schallend lachend griff er neben sich und zupfte an Snapes Zeitung. Die Zeitung begann verdächtig zu wackeln und wurde schließlich gesenkt. Hinter ihr kam Snape zum Vorschein, breit grinsend, und ließ seinen Zauberstab verschwinden. "He, das ist gemein!" rief Lumos, der immer noch einen fürchterlichen Salzgeschmack im Mund hatte, gegen den nichts helfen wollte. "Ach.. wer hat mir den mindestens fünf Kilo Salz in den Kaffee geschüttet.. na? War es vielleicht.. Potter? Nein. Weasly? Nein. Albus, wie konntest du nur! Ach, du warst es auch nicht? Aber, wer war es denn dann...Vielleicht...LaCroix?"  
  
Snapes Stimmte triefte vor Sarkasmus, aber das breite grinsen, das er nicht verbergen konnte, verhinderte das Ron und Harry unter den Tisch flohen. Lumos senkte den Kopf. "Ich schäme mich ja schon. Aber bitte, könnte jemand den Spruch rückgängig machen? Ich verdurste!" Snapes grinsen wurde noch breiter. Dumbeldore kicherte, zückte den Zauberstab und hob den Spruch auf. "Danke, Sir." Schnell griff Lumos nach seinem Glas und trank es leer. "Aber Severus.. musste das sein?" Dumbeldore versuchte sichtlich, etwas Tadel in seine Stimme zu legen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz. "Irgendjemand muss den Kleinen ja erziehen.." verteidigte Snape sich murmelnd und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf, lachte und lies den Salzstreuer mit einem 'Plopp' verschwinden. "Ich denke, wir werden heute kein Salz mehr brauchen.."  
  
Nachdem alle das Frühstück ohne weitere Komplikationen hinter sich gebracht hatten, setzte Dumbeldore sich auf und wedelte mit den Händen. "Einen Moment Ruhe, bitte. Ich habe euch eine Ankündigung zu machen. Nachdem der Halloweenball bei uns ja mittlerweile eine gerngesehene Tradition ist leider, leider, dieses Jahr ausfallen musste, möchte ich unsere Traditionen um eine - mittlerweile in Vergessenheit geratene, alte bereichern und die Schüler für den Ausfall des Halloweenballes entschädigen. Es wird dieses Jahr einen Winterball geben. Zu diesem Zweck werden alle Schüler ein Wochenende früher aus den Winterferien zurückkehren. Die Eulen an die Eltern der Schüler sind schon vor Monaten abgeschickt worden, aber ich wollte euch überraschen." Damit war Dumbeldores Ansprache beendet.  
  
"Stell dir vor, noch ein Ball.. Wohw!" Ron war aufgeregt. "Und dann kannst du ja deinen neuen Umhang anziehen, Lumos!" Lumos nickte. "Ich bin gespannt, wie das wird." Harry lachte. "Hoffentlich nicht allzu salzig.."  
  
Schließlich standen die drei Gryffindors auf, um in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzugehen. Snape, der anscheinend nur darauf gewartet hatte, stand ebenfalls auf und verließ gemeinsam mit ihnen die Halle. Vor der Halle griff er Lumos am Ärmel. Lumos blieb stehen, drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. "Wollt ihr schon einmal vorgehen?" Harry zuckte die Schulter. "Wir können auch warten." Lumos drehte sich um und schaute fragend zu Snape hoch. Der zog die Augenbraunen hoch und zuckte die Schulter. "O.K". Harry zog sich mit Ron einige Meter zurück, weit genug, um nicht zu stören, aber nicht so weit, das sie das Gespräch nicht mehr hören würden.  
  
"Danke für die schönen Geschenke!! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut.." Lumos lächelte zu Snape hoch. Der lächelte ebenfalls und legte Lumos eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das freut mich. Dein Geschenk hat mir auch sehr, sehr gut gefallen. Danke." Freude flog über Lumos Gesicht. "Es hat dir gefallen? Wirklich?" Snape nickte. "Hör zu, ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Ich werde über Neujahr, also in zwei Tagen, für einige Tage nach Snape Manor müssen. Das Haus stand jetzt einige Monate leer und ich will dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen. Ich würde mich freuen." Lumos strahlte. "Wir gehen nach Hause? Wirklich?" Snape nickte wieder. "Ja, nach Hause.". Lumos nickte, dann drehte er sich um und blickte zu Harry und Ron. Snape folgte seiner Blickrichtung. "Du magst sie, nicht wahr?" Lumos nickte. "Sie sind meine Freunde. Die ersten, echten Freunde, die ich habe." Snape fixierte Harry für eine Minute, dem mulmig wurde, und schaute dann wieder zu Lumos. Dann seufzte er. "Sie wissen sowieso schon zuviel. Also gut.. ich werde mit Dumbeldore sprechen. Wenn du willst, kannst du sie fragen, ob sie dich begleiten möchten. Groß genug ist das Anwesen ja.." Dann klopfte Snape Lumos noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging. Lumos stand noch einige Sekunden ungläubig still, drehte sich dann um und ging zu Harry und Ron zurück.  
  
"Darf man fragen, was ihr besprochen habt? Du siehst sehr glücklich aus.." Lumos nickte. "Du darfst. Ich bin glücklich. Snape geht über Neujahr nach Snape Manor, unserem Zuhause und ich gehe mit." Harry lächelte, dann wurde sein Gesicht traurig. Auch Ron schaute etwas düster. "Schade. Stell dir vor, was wir an Sylvester alles hätten machen können..." Ron nickte. "Stimmt. Schade. Wir hätte viel Spaß gehabt." Lumos legte den Kopf schief. "Wenn ihr wollt.. also.. wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mitkommen." Harry quietschte auf. "Was? Snape hat dir erlaubt, mich und Harry mit nach Snape Manor zu nehmen?" Ron konnte es nicht fassen. Harry's Gesicht drückte ebenfalls puren Unglauben aus. Lumos nickte bestätigend. "Ja, hat er. Das Anwesen ist relativ groß, es gibt genug Platz. Wahrscheinlich würden wir ihn gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.. meistens vergräbt er sich in seiner Bibliothek. Wenn ihr wollt.. wir könnte jede Menge erleben. Das Haus liegt zwar in einem Wald, aber es gibt genug Pfade in Dörfer, in denen Zauberer leben - außerdem können wir die Besen nehmen oder reiten. Überlegt es euch.."  
  
"Das klingt nach Abenteuer." Ron schien zustimmen zu wollen. "Ich meine, he, es ist Snape, aber was tut man nicht für einige Tage Spaß? Ich schicke gleich eine Eule, um Mom zu fragen.." Mittlerweile waren Harry und Ron wieder im Schlafsaal angekommen. Harry warf sich auf sein Bett. "Ich sage Sirius lieber nichts.. er würde mich mit Garantie nicht gehen lassen." Ron nickte. "Aber, wenn Dumbeldore dich gehen lässt.. was soll schon passieren? Allerhöchstens, das Snape uns frisst. Und das bezweifele ich.." "Stimmt." Ron setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, schrieb den Brief und lief dann in die Eulerei, um seine Eule loszuschicken. Während Harry noch an die Decke starrte, betrat Lumos den Schlafsaal.  
  
"Und?" Harry nickte. "Wir kommen mit." "Wirklich?" Lumos strahlte, und hüpfte in sein Bett, das die Matratze nur so wimmerte. Dann griff er in seinen Umhang und zog eine Zuckerfeder hervor, die er in den Mund steckte. "He, wo hast du die denn her? Ich dachte, du hättest alle schon gefuttert.." Lumos zuckte die Schulter. "War auf einmal in meinem Umhang." Aber man sah ihm an, das er wusste, wie die Zuckerfeder dahinkam. Harry grinste. Salz und Zucker - offensichtlich enden nicht alle Tage so schlecht, wie sie anfangen..  
  
--- Author's Notes: Nachdem ich eine lange Schreibpause an "Lumos" eingelegt habe, bin ich doch noch dazugekommen, ein elftes Kapitel zu schreiben.. Ich habe noch viel, viel mit dem armen Lumos vor.. aber noch wird nichts verraten. Ich freue mich wie immer über jedes Review und jede Mail.. Und danke, an denjenigen, der mich auf die Absätze aufmerksam gemacht hat.. Merci, ich hatte das komplett übersehen...  
  
31.08.2002 S/Fayet (dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	12. XII Denk an die Unterwäsche!

XII - Denk an die Unterwäsche!  
  
Am nächsten Tag traf - schneller als erwartet - Pig, Ron's Eule, mit der Antwort seiner Mutter ein. In dieser warnte sie ihn eindringlich davor, sich schlecht zu benehmen, genug Unterwäsche einzupacken und in Snape Manor herumzuzaubern. Im Übrigen sollte er sich bei seinem Professor recht herzlich bedanken für die Einladung bedanken. Und immer schön eine Jacke anziehen. Ron stöhnte bei dieser Aufzählung, die sich im übrigens darauf belief, das er nach Snape Manor gehen durfte, lediglich auf. Lumos allerdings fand die Ermanungen sehr witzig - und Harry stimmte in Lumos gelächter ein.  
  
Beim Abendessen - zu dem es übrigens eine dicke Kürbissuppe und etwas, das wie Wildschweinbraten aussah, gab - erteilte Dumbeldore Harry die Erlaubnis, zusammen mit Ron und Lumos zu verreisen.  
  
"Hawy? Gi me ma das schein." nuschelte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Was willst du?" Harry, der kein Wort verstanden hatte, schaut von seiner Kürbissuppe auf.  
  
"Schwein." nuschelte Ron. Lumos war entsetzt. "RON!" Harry lachte. "Bitte schön" und reichte Ron die Platte mit dem Wildschwein. Dumbeldore lächelte über die Konversation im unüblichen Stil nur und begrüßte dann Snape, der mit zehnminütiger Verspätung am Esstisch erschien. "Severus, da bist du. Setz dich. Hunger?" Snape ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und zuckte die Schultern. "Nichts außergewöhnliches. Uh, was ist DAS?" Ron konnte nicht anders. "Schwein." Für eine Sekunde herrschte absolute Stille am Esstisch. Harry starrte Ron fassungslos an, Dumbeldore konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen und Lumos kicherte in sich hinein. Snape allerdings betrachtete nur klinisch interessiert das Wildschwein. Dann grinste er. "Sau." , und griff nach der Wildschwein platte. Harry's ungläubiger Blick wanderte von Ron hinüber zu Snape, Lumos fiel vor Lachen vom Stuhl und Dumbeldore rief nach den Hauselfen. Snape währendessen nahm sich seelenruhig ein Stück Wildschwein von der Platte und begann es zu verspeisen.  
  
Sekunden später erschein Doppy tänzelnd am Tisch. "Professor hat Dobby gerufen.. womit kann Dobby helfen?" Dumbeldore lächelte. "Dobby, könntest du die Küche fragen, ob das WIldschwein - sehr köstlich übrigens - weiblich oder männlich war?" Nun war Harry an der Reihe, Dumbeldore anzustarren. Lumos, der sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gehievt hatte, grinste Dumbeldore an, Ron stocherte mit gesenkem Kopf in seinem Wildschwein und Snape kaute auf eine Stück Fleisch herum. Stille senkte sich über den Tisch. Dann antwortete Dobby. "Sir, das ist kein Schwein. Das ist Rind." Snape schaute auf. "Kuh".  
  
Nachdem das Essen mit weiterem Gelächter und einem köstlichen Nachtisch - Bananenmus mit Schokoladeneis und Erdbeersplittern - vergangen war, wand Snape sich an Lumos, Harry und Ron. "Ich werde morgen nach Snape Manor apparieren, Lumos, du kommst mit deinem Gefolge per Flohpulver gegen Abend nach. Packt am besten schon heute abend, vergesst Wintermäntel nicht. In Schottland ist es um diese Jahreszeit kalt. Und denkt an eure Hausaufgaben.." Lumos blickte Snape entsetzt an. "Hausaufgaben??" Ron seufzte, Harry fixierte den Tisch. Hausaufgaben..soetwas langweiliges. Snape grinste. "Einmal Lehrer, immer Lehrer." Dann stand er auf und verschwand in die Kerker. Dumbeldore lächelte die drei Jungen an. "Macht euch keine Gedanken..soviel ist es besitmmt nicht.. " Lumos seufzte. "Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr." Dann standen die drei auf und gingen zusammen in den Gryffindor Turm.  
  
"Hausaufgaben..die habe ich ganz vergessen. Das ist ja wie mit Hermine!" schimpfte Ron, sobald sie im Schlafsaal ankamen. Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Aber irgendwann müssten wir sie ja machen..und vielleicht haben wir ja viel Spaß. Wer weiß.." "Haben wir bestimmt. Und wenn wir was nicht wissen, fragen wir Severus. Der weiß das dann.. und wir könnten die Bibliothek benutzen. Wenn man da nichts findet, dann so gut wie nirgendwo. Kopf hoch.." schaltete Lumos sich in die Unterhaltung ein. Harry zuckte die Schulter. "Wird scho.."  
  
"IH!" quietschte Ron und unterbrach Harry. Er hatte seinen Festumhang aus dem Schrank geholt, um ihn auf Flecken zu kontrollieren und in eine der Taschen gegriffen Jetzt hatte er einen ziemlich zerquetschten Schokofrosch an den Fingern kleben, der leichte Schimmelflecken zeigte. "Ihh.. eklig. Geh dir die Hände waschen, aber gründlich!" befahl Lumos. "Eye, eye, Professor LaCroix!" Ron salutierte und verschwand dann Richtung Waschraum.  
  
Lumos stand an seinem Schreibtisch, schrieb schnelle etwas auf ein Blatt Papier und öffente dann Rons Koffer. Er plazierte den Zettel im Koffer, schloss den Deckel und schob ihn wieder an seinen ursprüngliche Platz. Harry schaute Lumos fragend an, doch der legte nur verschwörerisch den Finger vor die Lippen. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was zum Teufel hatte Lumos vor?  
  
Nur wenig später sollte er es erfahren. Während Lumos und er schon früh mit dem Packen fertig waren, musste Ron erst seinen Festumhang säubern und packte noch spät abends. Harry und Lumos lagen schon im Bett, als Ron endlich das letzte Stück in den Koffer legte und den Deckel zuklappen wollte. Dabei fiel ihm der Zettel, der am Decke hing ins Auge. Darauf stand, neben einer Zeichnung einer Boxershorts kurz und prägnant der Merksatz: "Niemals ohne Unterwäsche.." Harry prustete los, während Lumos - seltsamerweise - schon schlief.. 


	13. XIII Schlangennest

XIII - Im Schlangennest  
  
Am nächsten Tag herrschte zwischen den drei Jungen eine unterschiedliche Spannung. Lumos schien auf Kohlen zu sitzen - was man ihm nicht verdenken konnte, alle gingen gerne nach Hause, Harry war gespannt, wie Snape wohl wohnte und Ron war..irgendwie auch gespannt. Snape selbst war schon kurz nach dem Frühstück gegangen, hatte sich bei Dumbeldore verabschiedet und war zum Rande des verbotenen Waldes gelaufen. Harry, Ron und Lumos hatten ihn aus dem Fenster beobachtet. Harry fand es immer wieder äußerst interessant, das man einfach so apparieren konnte. Gespannt beobachtete er die schwarze Gestalt, die einfach ganz locker dastand und dann mit einem 'plopp' verschwand. Harry erinnerte sich noch, das Mr. Weasly ihm einmal genau erklärt hatte, wie das funktionierte..das war während ihres vierten Schuljahres gewesen, kurz vor der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging..  
  
Den Tag über liefen sie durch das Schloss, und entdeckten - trotz ihrer sechs Jahre Schulzeit - immer wieder neue Gänge. Die Zeit ging relativ schnell vorbei und schon wurde es Abend. Nach dem Abendessen standen sie mit ihren Koffern und Taschen beladen in der großen Halle, vor dem angezündeten Kamin. Dumbeldore war mit ihnen gekommen und ließ sie alle aus einem kleinen Säckchen etwas Flohpulver greifen. Harry war jetzt schon schlecht und auch Lumos schaut nicht gerade begeistert. "Wie gut, das ich in zwei Jahren endlich apparieren darf.." seufzte er, nahm das Flohpulver und stieg in die Flammen. "Snape Manor!" rief er deutlich und war - 'zisch' - verschwunden. Ron tat es ihm nach, griff etwas Flohpulver und stieg in die Flammen. "Wo ich wohl hinkommen würde, wenn ich Schlangenest sagen würde?" Dumbeldore grinste. "Snape Manor!" rief Ron und war verschwunden. Dann nahm Harry das Pulver, lächelte Dumbeldore an und stieg in die Flammen. "Snape Manor." versuchte er so deutlich wie möglich zu sagen. Dann raste er durch das Flohnetzwerk.  
  
Als er aus endlich in Snape Manor aus dem Kamin fiel, war ihm so übel, das er kaum auf seine Umgebung achtete. Er stolperte nach vorne, taumelte und fiel in etwas weiches, an dem er sich festklammerte. Während seiner Reise hatte er die Augen fest geschlossen gehalten und auch jetzt hatte er sie noch - sicherheitshalber - zu. Als er sie vorsichtig öffnete, sah er - gar nichts. Vor seinen Augen war alles schwarz, nachtschwarz. Bevor er aufschreien konnte, wurde er nach hinten gezogen und es wurde hell. Zu seinem entsetzen bemerkte er, das er in Snape gefallen war, und in einen schwarzen Umhang verwickelt war. "Oups..ähm..entschuldigen sie vielmals.. ähm..sorry." Ungerührt streckte Snape seine Hand aus. "Ich werde es überleben, Mr. Potter. Wenn sie so freundlich wären, mir meinen Umhang wieder zugeben?" Harry wurde knallrot, wickelte sich aus dem Umhang aus und reichte ihn Snape. "Vielen Dank, Mr. Potter." Snape's Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, während er sich den Umhang wieder überwarf. Hinter ihm stand Ron, kichernd. Lumos lehnte am Geländer der großen, geschwungenen Treppe neben ihm. Erst jetzt riskierte Harry, sich umzusehen und war überrascht.  
  
Snape Manor war ein altes, überraschend gemütliches Herrenhaus. Sie befanden sich in einer Art Eingangshalle, die trotzdem schon gemütlich war. Die große, geschwungene Treppe lief an der hinteren Wand entlang, vor dem Kamin lag ein großer, dicker Teppich. Außerdem standen einige Büchervitrinen in dem Raum. In dem Kamin, aus dem Harry eben gefallen war, loderte ein großes, warmes Feuer. Die Böden waren aus dunklem Parkett, vor den riesigen Fenstern hinten schwere, dunkele Brokatvorhänge. Insgesamt wirkte das Haus eher gemütlich und bequem als bedrohlich. Überraschenderweise. Harry hätte eher mit einer Art.. Gefängnis oder einer kalten Ritterburg gerechnet. Aber das hier wirkte eher wie..eine Höhle. Unwillkürlich verglich er Snape Manor mit einem 'Fuchsbau'. Das hier erinnerte ihn nicht an ein, wie Ron sich ausgedrückt hatte, 'Schlangennest'.  
  
"Kommst du oder willst du noch lange auf den Kamin starren?" Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, das Lumos und Ron ihre Koffer zusammengesucht hatten und die Treppe hochstiegen. "Na klar..ich komme." Harry griff nach seinen Sachen und stürmte hinter ihnen die Treppe hoch. "Die Koffer stellt ihr einfach oben hin, ich sage den Hauselfen bescheid." rief Snape hinter ihnen hinterher, bevor er sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung aus der Halle entfernte.  
  
Am Ende der Treppe erwartete sie eine Art "Wohnzimmer", ohne Wand an das Esszimmer angeschlossen. Vom Wohnzimmer aus ging eine Türbogen ohne Tür, dafür mit einem Rundbogen und einem leichten Seidenvorhang verhängt, in einen langen Flur.  
  
"Auf diesem Flur liegt euer Zimmer, meins ist auch dort und Sevs Schlaf - und sein Arbeitszimmer." Lumos ging vorran und öffnete eine Tür. "Das ist mein Zimmer." Sie schauten in einem mittelgroßen Raum, mit einem schönen, großen Bett voller roter Kissen, einem unglaublich unordentlichen Schreibtisch und einer Sitzecke voller Kissen mit einem niedrigen Tisch. Das Zimmer war mit Postern dekoriert, auf dennen Naturbilder - vornehmlich Berge und Meer - zu sehen waren, aber auch einige Muggelposter. Lumos warf seinen Rucksack in das Zimmer und lief dann weiter, die Tür einfach offentstehend lassen. Eine Tür weiter blieb er stehen. "Hier ist unser Badezimmer. Passenderweise genau zwischen den Zimmer von euch und meinem." Er öffente die Tür und sie schauten in einen Raum mit weiß - dunkelgrünen Fliesen, einer gigantischen Badewanne, einer Dusche und mehrern Waschbecken in unterschiedlicher Höhe, allesamt mit silbernen Amaturen ausgestatet. Das grün war erstaunlich dezent, in der Ecke einige Pflanzen, ein Korbsessel. "Stellt eure Waschsachen einfach auf die Fensterbank". Dann schloss er die Tür wieder und ging weiter. "Hier ist euer Zimmer." Harry ging vor und öffnete die Tür. Sie kamen in einen Raum, der etwas größer war als der von Lumos. Lumos kicherte. "Leider steht nur ein Doppelbett drin.." Harry, dessen Gesichtsfarbe gerade wieder normal geworden war, wurde wieder dezent Rot - Ron ebenfalls. Ron winkte ab. "Wir werden es überleben, oder Harry?" Harry nickte. Lumos hatte Recht - statt zwei Betten stand ein gigantisches Bett mit roten Bettvorhängen im Zimmer. Außerdem ein hübscher, ordentlicher Schreibtisch und zwei Schränke. "Machts euch bequem..Wollt ihr erst auspacken oder soll ich euch erst das Haus zeigen?" Harry warf seinen Koffer auf das Bett. "Ähm.. mir eigentlich egal. Ron?" Ron zuckte die Schulter. "Erst das Haus." Lumos nickte.  
  
Schnell deponierten sie ihre Umhänge auf dem Schreibtisch und folgte Lumos. Gegenüber Lumos's Zimmer und ihrem waren zwei weitere Türen. "Das ist Sev's Schlafzimmer und dort sein Arbeitszimmer. Dahinten ist noch ein Zimmer, dort hat er sein Labor..naja, ein paar Kessel und tausende von Zutaten. Manchmal arbeitet er darin, manchmal nicht." Ron zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Sehr kompliziert." Lumos grinste. "Kommt mit." Sie folgten ihm den Gang wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort standen einige Sofas und Sessel um eine runde Feuerstelle. An der Wand standen Bücherregale mit tausenden von Büchern und ein Flügel. "Wohzimmer.." Lumos machte eine erklärende Handbewegung. Dann ging er weiter, öffnete eine Tür. "Bibliothek.."  
  
Sie betraten einen hohen Raum, mit bodenlangen Fenstern und Bücherregalen vom Boden bis zur Decke. Die Einzige freie Stelle wurde von einem gigantischen, dunkeln schweren Schreibtisch belegt, auf dem einige Bücher, ein dutzend Pergemant und einige Schreibfedern lagen. "Hermines Paradies.." Rons Kommentar traf die Sache auf den Punkt. "Oder ihr Tod.. sie würde über dem Lesen das Essen vergessen.." Lumos kicherte. "Hätten wir keine Hauselfen, Sev wäre schon längst verhungert." Ron grinste. "Dann passen die zwei ja.." weiter kam er nicht, den Harry hieb ihm den Ellebogen in die Rippen. "RON! Wie kannst du.." Ron lachte. "Ach komm schon, Harry.. so rot wie Hermine immer wird.." Lumos schaut ungläubig. "Ist mir ja noch gar nicht aufgefallen.. da muss ich mal drauf achten." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss ihn, er ist paranoid." "Bin ich nicht." Ron war beleidigt. Lumos schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und sie verließen die Bibliothek.  
  
"So..sonst eigentlich..unten ist die Eingangshalle, die Küche, ein Arbeitsraum und die Quatiere der Hauselfen. Das restliche Gelände können wir uns morgen anschauen. Könnt ihr reiten?" Harry war überrascht. "Auf was?" Lumos zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Auf Pferden." Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Lumos seufzte. "Schade..dann nehmen wir die Besen. Ist sicherer.." Ron war immer noch - gedanklich - beim Reiten. "Hier gibt's Pferde?" Lumos nickte. "Sev reitet gerne.. die Familie hat schon lange Pferde. Haben Stallarbeiter für die Grobarbeit. Ich reite auch gerne.. aber nicht sehr oft." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Komische Familie.." Lumos lächelte. "Sehr, sogar."  
  
"Was ist sogar sehr?" Hinter ihnen war, ohne das sie es merkten, Snape aufgetaucht. Er stand am Ende der Treppe, die zum Wohnzimmer führte und strebte gerade eines der Sofas an. "Du bist sehr sogar." Lumos ging ebenfalls zu einem der Sofas und ließ sich darauf fallen. Snape nahm in einem der Sessel platz und entzündete mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs das Feuer in der Feuerstelle. "Und was bin ich sehr sogar?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbaue mussterte er Lumos. Dieser grinste zurück. Zögernd gingen Harry und Ron zu einem Sofa, nicht recht wissend, was sie tun sollten. Schließlich ließen sie sich vorsichtig nieder. "Die Sofas beißen nicht." bemerkte Lumos mit einem Seitenblick. "Die Sofas nicht..aber bei Snape wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher." flüsterte Ron Harry zu.  
  
Anscheinend flüsterte Ron nicht leise genug, den Snapes Blick sprang sofort von Lumos zu Ron. "Ich könnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen meiner Schüler verspeist zu haben. Keine Sorge, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter." Ron's Augen weiteten sich in überraschung. "Sir..pardon..aber - das haben sie gehört?" Snape musterte Ron kurz und nickte dann. "Mr. Weasly, ich bin Lehrer. Wir hören immer mehr, als wir sollen." Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Lumos. "Nun..LaCroix? Was wollten sie eben sagen? Ich warte.." Auf einmal fühlte Harry sich wieder wie im Klassenzimmer. Snape hatte seine Lehrerstimme inklusive Lehrergesicht zum Vorschein gebracht. Lumos schein das allerdings nicht zu beeindruckten. Er stand auf, salutierte und stand stramm. "Sir, LaCroix zu Stelle, Sir! Sir, leider weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen wollte, Sir. Sir, Bitten um verzeihung, Sir!" brüllte er in soldatenmanier. Snape stand auf, musterte Lumos kurz von unten. Dann grinste er. "Lass den Quatsch." Lumos starrte weiterhin auf die Wand und stand stramm. Snape winkte ab und wirkte auf einmal sehr müde. "Oh Gott..wer hat dich erzogen? War ich das etwa?" Lumos brüllte "Sir, Ja, Sir." Snape nickte müde. "Das sollte ich einmal mit meinen Klassen versuchen.. schade eigentlich. Gute Nacht." Dann drehte er sich um. "Sir, Gute Nacht, Sir!" brüllte Lumos. Dann stand er noch eine Sekunde still, um Snape dann hinterher zu rennen. "Sev!" Snape bliebt im Flur stehen, drehte sich um. Lumos rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals, klammerte sich an ihm fest. Snape hielt Lumos kurz fest und löste ihn dann liebvoll von sich. Er beugte sich hinunter und flüsterte ihm kurz etwas ins Ohr. Schließlich strich er dem Jungen nocheinmal über den Kopf und verschwand dann hinter einer Tür.  
  
Lumos kehrte zu den zwei immer noch wartenden Jungen zurück. "Soo..was machen wir jetzt?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, Harry gähnte demonstrativ. "Ich bin für Bett..bin müde." Lumos nickte, gähnte ebenfalls. "Ich auch."  
  
Sie standen auf und verschwanden in ihren jeweiligen Zimmer, um sich alle fünfzehn Minuten später zufällig im Badezimmer beim Zähneputzen wieder zu begegnen. Nach einer Wasch-Zahnputz-Orgie, die das halbe Bad unter Wasser setzte, fielen sie todmüde in ihre Betten.  
  
Harry kuschelte sich unter die schwere, dunkelrote Decke. Neben ihm schnarchte Ron selig vor sich hin. Müde warf Harry einen Blick auf die Uhr. Seine Gedanken wanderten schließlich zu Snape Manor und wie anders die Realität doch war, als die Vorstellung. Mitten in einem Gedankengang, der sich mit Snapes Bibliothek und Hermines Wunschträumen befasste, schlief er allerdings ein.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Note: soo..das 13. Kapitel von 'Lumos'. Ist 13. nicht eine unglückszahl? Sehen wir das einmal nicht so eng, oder? Ich mag dieses Kapitel irgendwie..es gefällt mir. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund. Noch eine Danksagung: Danke an Angel (1291, was auch immer das bedeutet.. ? ), der ihr das 12. Kapitel zu verdanken habt..hätte sie sich nicht immer nach Lumos erkundigt, hätte ich nicht so schnell weitergeschrieben. Und an Mary- J: Zufrieden? Ich hoffe es.. Danke an alle Reviewer, schreibt schön weiter! 4.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	14. XIV Nächtliche Begegnung

XIV - Nächtliche Begegnung  
  
Harry erwachte mitten in der Nacht davon, das jemand ihm permanent in die Rippen trat. Mühsam raffte er sich auf. "Ron!" nuschelte er. Aus dem Bett neben ihm kam keine Reaktion, dafür bekam er eine Minute später einen Schlag in den Bauch. "RON! Lass das ..lass es..RON!" Neben ihm erhob sich ein roter Wuschelkopf. "Grmpf?" "Du hast einen sehr lebhaften Schlaf." "Hmpf." Nachdem nach einigen Minuten wieder keine Reaktion kam und Harry davon ausgehen konnte, das Ron wieder schlief - was ihm einige Zeit später durch einen weiteren Tritt in die Rippen bestätigt wurde - beschloss Harry, aus dem Bett zu steigen. Er setzte sich auf und spähte ins Zimmer. Die Uhr, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand zeigte halb drei an und durch das große Fenster schien der Vollmond. Hellwach stand er auf und schaute aus dem Fenster über das Gelände. Der mond warf ein sanftes Licht über den Wald, die sanften Hügel. Beim Anblick eines Sees bemerkte er, das er Durst hatte und beschloss, auf die Suche nach der Küche zu gehen und um etwas Wasser zu bitten. Er schlüpfte in seine Robe und Hausschuhe und schliech aus dem Zimmer. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich und tapte den Flur entlang.  
  
Im Haus herrschte vollkommene Stille, der Flur war dunkel. Eine Zimmertür war nur angelehnt, alle anderen geschlossen. Er verließ den Flur, lief leise durch das Wohnzimmer und schliech dann die Treppe hinunter. Am Ender der Treppe sah er sich um. Es gab nur einen Gang, der zu Küche führen könnte und so entschloss er sich, ihn auszutesten. Am Ende des dunklen Ganges war eine Tür, hinter der Licht zu sehen war und er klopfte.  
  
"AH!" Erschrocken schrie er auf, als die Tür aufschwang und eine eifrige Hauselfe vor ihm stand. "Ohhhh..Gäste! Gäste! Komm rein, Gast!" Die Elfe hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle und zog Harry dann in eine große, helle Küche. Er stolperte nach vorne und sah sich um. Mindestens zehn Hauselfen flitzeten aufgeregt herum.Anscheinend bereiteten sie schon das Frühstück vor, denn es duftete herrlich nach Pfannkuchen. Die Elfe, die Harry in die Küche gezogen hatte, hüpfte vor ihm auf der Stelle. "Jimmy!" sagte die Elfe stolz und zeigte auf ihre Brust. Harry lächelte. "Harry." antwortete er und zeigte auf seine Brust. "Ohh..Master Harry. Gast von Professor?" Harry nickte. "Gut. Was kann Jimmy für Gast Harry tun?" Harry lachte. "Ein Glas Wasser wäre toll.." Fünf Sekunden später hielt Harry ein großeses Glas Wasser in der Hand und wurde von der Elfe hinauskomplimentiert. "Gast Harry kann morgen frühstücken..jetzt schlafen!" sagte die kleine Elfe bestimmt. Nur wenige Sekunden später stand Harry wieder vor der Küche und machte sich daran, mit seinem Glas Wasser die Treppe hinaufzulaufen.  
  
Als Harry auf halber Höhe der Treppe ankam, wurde die Stille des Hauses von einem leichten Klirren unterbrochen. So schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand das Klirren auch wieder und es herrschte stille. Harry, der wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben war, sobald das Geräusch zu hören gewesen war, schliech leise die Treppe höher. Er tastete in den Taschen seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab, fand ihn und umklammerte ihn. Am Ende der Treppe angekommen, schlich er in eine Nische und schaute sich um. Das Wohnzimmer schien verlassen zu sein. Er ging in die Mitte des Zimmers, in der die Sofas um die Feuerstelle standen, und verharrte dort. Plötzlich schien es ihm, als hätte sich ein Schatten auf der Treppe bewegt, aber als er näher hinschaute, sah er nichts.  
  
Er drehte sich um, um in die Bibliothek zu schauen. Das Zimmer lag verlassen dort. Als er sich erneut umdrehte, schrie er auf. Direkt vor ihm stand eine große Gestalt, ganz in eine schwarze, weite Robe gehüllt und maskiert. Bevor er erneut Luft holen konnte, um zu schreien oder sonstirgendwie zu reagieren, schnellte eine behandschuhte Hand hoch und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Entsetzt starrte er auf die weiße Maske, hinter der zwei Augen gefährlich glitzerten. Dann wurde er nach hinten gezerrt und auf das Sofa gesetzt.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die Gestalt an, in seinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken nur so umher. Er hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren. Dann hörte er die Gestalt etwas flüstern. "Ich lasse jetzt los und sei still!" Harry nickte mühsam und wurde freigelassen. Er nach Atem, schrie aber nicht. Die Gestalt ging einen Schritt zurück und streifte die Kapuze vom Kopf. Dann nahm sie die Maske ab und Harry schnappte nach Luft. "Professor?"  
  
Snape seufzte und ging einen Schritt zurück. Harry starrte ihn an, dann dämmerte ihm, das Snape in voller Death Eater Uniform gekleidet war. Anscheinend war er gerade unterwegs gewesen. "Sie haben gute Reaktionen, Professor." Snape grinste spöttisch. "Was erwarten sie, Mr. Potter? Sie wissen, in welchen Umgebungen ich mich aufzuhalten pflege. Ich hätte ihnen allerdings ein größeres Reaktionsvermöge zugetraut." Harry schüttelte sich. Es war eine extrem unheimlich Szene. Das Mondlicht fiel durch die großen Fenster des Wohnzimmers und beleuchtete Snape auf unheimlichste Art und Weise. Durch das Mondlicht sah seine Gesichshaut kalkweiß aus und die schwarzen Augen glänzten unheimlich. Das Einzige helle an seiner Gestalt war die weiße Maske, die er in den Händen hielt.  
  
Snape bacht als erster die Stille. "Mr. Potter, ich verbitte mir, das sie hier nachts herumschleichen. Seien sie froh, das ich sie nicht ausversehen getötet habe. Des weiteren kann es vorkommen, das ich nicht allein bin, wenn ich zurück komme. Bleiben deswegen nachts in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Zimmer." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in dem dunklen Gang.  
  
Harry saß noch einige Minuten still auf dem Sofa, versucht, sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Ganz gelang es ihm nicht, und als er aufstand und durch den Gang zurück zu seinem Zimmer ging, hatte er immer noch weiche Knie. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das Snape ein derartiges Reaktionsvermögen hatte. Andererseits musste er es gleich in zweifache Hinsicht haben - einerseits wegen seiner Spionagetätigkeit, andereseits wegen seiner Lehrtätigkeit. Sonst hätten ihn sicherlich schon irgendwelche Erstklässer in die Luft gejagt - und das ganze restliche Schloss mit dazu.  
  
Sanft, um Ron nicht zuwecken schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Allerdings hätte er Ron auch nicht geweckt, wenn er sie zu geschlagen hätte. Ron schlief tief und fest, ausgestreckt über Harrys und seine Betthälfte. Seufzend schob Harry seinen besten Freund zur Seite und beförderte ihn - aus Versehen - aus dem Bett - direkt auf den Fußboden. Dann fiel er in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Das Ron wütend fluchend einige Minuten später wieder ins Bett kletterte und Rache schwor, bekam er nicht mehr mit.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Drei neue Kapitel in zwei Tagen..bin ich nicht fleißig? Nachdem ich alle so lange und brav gewartet habt, habt ihr euch das auch redlich verdient. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon für die Rechtschreibfehler, mein Rechtsschreibprogramm ist kaputt..sorry! Vielen dank an alle Reviewer/innen.. :) 5.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	15. XV Vulkanausbrüche und Grüne PorzellanSt...

XV - Vulkanausbrüche und grüne Porzellan-Stachelschweine oder Pogedum laveste  
  
"Harry! Frühstück!" Müde zog Harry sich seine Decke über den Kopf. So schnell konnte es doch noch gar nicht morgen sein.. "Harry! Komm schon, steh auf..Lumos, hilf mir!" Wütend ob der Schlafstörung griff Harry nach seinem Kissen, um es über seinen Ohren zu platzieren. Das einzige was er hörte war ein Getuschel - und dann explodierte das Kissen.  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei des Entsetzens sprang Harry aus dem Bett, stolperte über seinen Koffer, der noch von gestern abend in der Mitte des Zimmers stand und ging zu Boden. "HILFE!" Der Schrei kam einige Minuten zu spät, aber er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Lumos, der neben Ron stand, war noch dabei, sich totzulachen, als die Zimmertür unsanft geöffnet wurde. "Gibt es Tote?" Snape streckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer, sah Harry auf dem Boden liegen und tausende von Federn durch das Zimmer segeln. "Lumos, das hast du ausgefressen. Junge!" Lumos tat sichtlich sein bestes, schaffte es aber nicht, schuldbewusst auszusehen. "Er wollte nicht aufstehen!" Anklagend wies er auf Harry. Snape grinste. "Ach so. Warum hast du dann nur das Kissen in die Luft gejat? Es gibt Frühstück, ich warte auf euch." Damit verschwand Snape wieder und Lumos drehte sich um. "Oh oh.. du grinst so sadistisch.Harry..LAUF!" Ron's Warnung kam gerade noch rechtzeitig. Harry raffte sich auf, rannte aus der Tür - und hinter ihm ging ein Funkenhagel herunter. Keuchend stand Harry - noch im Schlafanzug und barfuss - auf dem Flur und starrte ins Zimmer. Dann wollte er ins Badezimmer gehen, wendete sich kurz Richtung Wohnzimmer und sah gerade noch, wie Snape schallend lachend in die Bibliothek verschwand.  
  
Wenig später - Harry's Kissen war wieder zu seinem Originalzustand zurück gezaubert worden und Lumos hatte sich entschuldigt - saßen sie zu viert an einem reichhaltig gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Snape hatte sich hinter seiner Zeitung verschanzt und Lumos angelte nach der Marmelade.  
  
"Oh Gott, Lumos, du bist wirklich brutal.." Harry griff nach einem Toast, während Ron in seine Müslischale grinste. "Das nennt ihr Brutal? Ihr solltet mich mal in Hochform erleben.." Entsetzt riss Harry die Augen auf. Hochform? "Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns härter.." kommentierte Snape trocken hinter seiner Zeitung hervor. Ron grinste. "Ja..aber wenn es uns doch umbringt?" Die Zeitung sank herunter und hinter ihr kam ein sarkastisch grinsender Snape zum vorschein. "Pech gehabt." Lumos lachte. "Sev, du bist heute wieder richtig fies." Ron machte große Augen - er hatte noch nie gehört, das Lumos 'Sev' sagte. Snape zuckte die Schultern. "Lieg wohl in meinem Naturell.." Harry grinste in die Kirschmarmelade, nach der er gerade gegriffen hatte. Einsicht ist bekanntlich der beste Weg zur Besserung..  
  
"Was wollt ihr heute machen?" fragte Snape, nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten. Lumos zuckte die Schultern und schaute fragend zu Ron und Harry, die sich ebenfalls fragend anschauten. Snape schaute kurz von einem zum anderen. "Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen? Das Wetter ist heute nicht so gut wie sonst. Es ist glatt draußen und es hagelt etwas.. ich schlage vor, ihr macht heute Hausaufgaben, dann könnt ihr euch die restlichen Tage im Schnee vergnügen. Außerdem muss ich mir dann nicht von Albus anhören, das ihr faul wärt. Ich bin auch im Haus, ich helfe euch." Lumos grinste. "Ja..vor allem bei Verwandlungen, nicht wahr?" Snape grinste. "LaCroix, muss ich Gryffindor Punkte abziehen?" "Geht nicht. Also Jungs, was haltet ihr davon? Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir heute Nachmittag fertig." Harry zuckte die Schulter. "Ron? Was meinst du?" Ron, der wesentlich weniger begeistert aussah, zuckte die Schulter. "Wenn es sein muss.." Lumos seufzte. "Muss es wohl." Snape, der gerade aufgestanden war, grinste. "Muss es."  
  
Schließlich rafften sie sich dazu auf, den Frühstückstisch den eifrigen Hauselfen zum abräumen zu überlassen und gingen in ihre Zimmer, um ihre Schulsachen zusammen zu suchen. Wenig später trafen sie sich alle an dem riesigen Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek, an dem auch schon Snape mit zwei dicken Büchern saß und etwas abschrieb. Lumos knallte sein "Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene" auf den Tisch, das Snape erschrocken aufsah. "Ach, die fleißigen Kinderlein.." Lumos schnitt eine Grimasse. "Spar dir die Ironie." Snape lächelte und räumte einige seiner Pergamentrollen und Bücher vom Tisch, um auch Harry und Ron Platz zu machen. "Ich fass es ja nicht.." murmelte Ron in seinen nicht vorhandenden Bart, während er sein Tintenfass auf den Tisch stellte. "Verdammt!" fluchte Lumos herzhaft neben ihm. "Was ist?" erkundigte sich Harry. "Ich habe meine Feder und meine Tinte vergessen..Sev..?" Ohne aufzuschauen schob Snape Lumos ein kleines Tintenfass und eine dunkelgrüne Feder zu. "Danke." Lumos ergriff beides und plazierte es vor seinen Büchern. "Womit fangen wir an?" Harry schlug sein Aufgabenheft - das er auf Anraten Hermines "Damit du nicht mehr ständig alles vergisst!" gekauft hatte - auf und blätterte. "Hmm..wir müssen in fast allen Fächern etwas machen..sogar in Wahrsagen. Kugelsehen. Hat einer von euch vielleicht zufällig eine Kugel dabei?" Sowohl Ron als auch Lumos schüttelten den Kopf. "Gut, dann sparen wir uns das anhand Materialmangels.." Lumos warf einen schnellen Blick zu Snape, der grinsend hochsah. "Ihr habt Glück, ich habe meine Kugel in der sechsten Klasse 'versehntlich' fallen lassen.." Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Text.  
  
Lumos atmete auf. "Fangen wir mir 'Verwandlungen' an, das kann ich am schlechtesten. Was sollen wir denn verwandeln?" Harry blätterte. "Ein Buch in ein Meerschweinchen. Oh, das ist gemein." Ron sah leicht verzweifelt auf sein Buch, in dem der Zauberspruch und die Anleitung für den Schwung des Zauberstabes stand. "Auf in den Kampf.." Lumos griff auf den Boden und förderte auf gut Glück drei Bücher hervor, die bis dato neben dem Tischbein gelegen hatten. Zwei davon waren in einer fremdem Sprache geschrieben und das dritte war schon etwas.. angebrannt. Perfekt also. Seufzend griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab und schwang ihn vor dem Buch.  
  
"Also..ähmm...pogedum..pogedum..laveste!" Das Buch flog einen Zentimeter in die Luft und knallte wieder auf den Tisch.Leider war es danach aber immer noch ein Buch. Dann versuchte Ron sein Glück. Er stand auf und stellte sich vor den Tisch. "Pogedum laveste!" Das Buch zitterte einen Augenblick, dann bildeten sich Haare an den Kanten. Ansonsten war es aber eindeutig immernoch ein Buch. "Mist.Immerhin hat es schon Haare. Lumos, jetzt sind wir gespannt." Lumos stand auf, warf seine langen schwarzen Haare zurück und positionierte sich furchteinflösend vor dem Tisch. "Pogedum laveste!" rief er mit Donnerstimme.  
  
Ein kleiner Knall, etwas Rauch und auf dem Tisch stand ein Sparschwein. Harry und Ron starrte ungläubig auf das Sparschwein. Es war hübsch, aus Prozellan, Golden bemalt und mit Gryffindorwappen verziert. "Das wäre ein ideales Weihnachtsgeschenk für McGonagall gewesen.." kommentierte Ron vorsichtig. Lumos seufzte nur. Dann kam Snape an den Tisch zurück, sah das Sparschwein und begann zu lachen. "Hast du es schon wieder getan?" Lumos schnitt eine Grimasse. "Das ist nicht lustig! Wer im Glashaus sitzt.." Abwehrend hob Snape beide Hände, lachte aber weiter. Dann setzte er seinen Weg auf der Suche nach Büchern fort. "Immerhin schon ein Schwein.." tröstete Harry. Lumos sprang auf, zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und warf es auf den Tisch. "Sev, jetzt wollen wir aber was sehen..!" Snape, der gerade auf eine Leiter geklettert war, um ein Buch zurück an seinen Platz zu stellen, schaute nach unten. "Du willst dich ja nur rächen.." schimpfte er, zog aber seinen Zauberstab. "Pogedum laveste.."  
  
Ein kleiner Knall, wieder etwas Rauch - diesmal in grün - und auf dem Tisch saß ein grünes Stachelschwein. Hatten Harry und Ron vorher Golfball große Augen gemacht, so waren ihre Augen jetzt mindestens Tellergroß. Ein grünes Stachelschwein? Keiner der beiden traute sich zu lachen, Lumos dagegen lachte schallend. "Oh, ist es grün?" fragte Snape, der von oben keine gute Einsicht auf das Stachelschwein hatte, neugierig. "Slytherin-Grün, jawohl." Snape machte sich daran, die Leiter herunter zu klettern. "Das passiert mir dauernd, seit ich Slytherin Hauslehrer bin.. möchte mal wissen, ob Minervas Animagi-Form deswegen eine 'rote' Katze ist.." Jetzt war es auch um Harrys Beherrschung geschehen. Er platzte lachend herraus und fünf Minuten lang lachten sie alle drei. Snape, der immer noch beschäftigt mit seiner Büchersuche war, grinste in sich hinein. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Tisch zückte er wieder seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas, ging dann aber wie unbeteiligt am Tisch vorbei, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
Als Harry sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte und wieder etwas sehen konnte, verstummte er augenblicklich. Auf dem Tisch bot sich ihm ein tolles Schauspiel. "Ron, schau mal!" Augenblicklich hörter Ron auf zu lachen und starrte ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Auf der Mitte des Tisches hatte sich ein Vulkan gebildet, der lila Lava spie. Kleine Gesteinsbröckchen flogen durch die Luft. "Au!" Ron wurde von einem herumfliegenden Bröckchen getroffen und rieb sich die entsprechende Stelle. Dann nahm er das Bröckchen und schnupperte. "Harry, das sind Pfefferminzbonbos!" rief er und steckte es sich in den Mund. "Hmm..lecker.." Auch Lumos hatte schon den ganzen Mund voll Bonbos. Dann probierte Harry vorsichtig von der lilafarbenen Lava und stelle vergnügt fest, das es Götterspeise war. Lumos gluckste vor Freude. "Mein Lieblingszauber.. das hat Sev früher manchmal gemacht, wenn ich etwas tolles gemacht habe. Aber nur ganz, ganz selten."  
  
Sobald Snape wieder die Bibliothek betrat, sprang Lumos ihm glücklich in den Arm. "Danke, das war cool." Snape grinste. "War die Lava grün?"  
  
Nachdem Snape mit einem Wink den Vulkan wieder hatte verschwinden lassen, arbeiteten Lumos, Harry und Ron weiter. Nach einer Stunde harter Arbeit gelang es ihnen dann mit ein bißchen Hilfe von Snape, der ihnen die Zauberstabbewegung genau erklärte und - diesmal mit Erfolg - auch vorführte. Komplett zufrieden lehnte Lumos sich zurück und betrachtete die drei Meerschweinchen. Auch Snape war zufrieden. "Gute Arbeit, ihr drei. Was habt ihr sonst noch auf?"  
  
Ron war baff. Snape hatte ihn gelobt. Er hatte Harry gelobt. Snape. hatte. Harry. gelobt. Snape war nett. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatte sich fast sein ganzes Bild von Snape komplett verdreht. Keine Spur mehr von dem schleimigen Bastard aus dem Klassenzimmer, nein, Snape war freundlich, hilfsbereit. Er lachte. Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
Nachdem sie den ganzen Vormittag und Nachmittag gearbeitet hatten, schlug Snape ihnen vor, die letzte Hausaufgabe am nächsten Tag zu erledigen. So hatten sie innerhalb eines Tages unter viel Gelächter einige Aufsätze geschrieben, Meerschweine herbeigezaubert, ein Essay über die Gurggel-Rose geschrieben und sich - für Hagrids Unterricht - über Knuddlers informiert. Und das überraschenste war, das sie dabei Spaß gehabt hatten. Lumos war, während Harry und Ron über dem Gurggel-Rosen Essay schwitzten, für kurze Zeit verschwunden, und mit einem großen, dicken Heft wiedergekehrt. Verwörerisch grinsend hatte er das Heft auf den Tisch gelegt und darin geblättert. Schließlich stellte sich herraus, das dieses Heft Snape gehörte, und Lumos einfach Snapes Essay über Gurggel-Rosen abschreiben wollte. Leider hatte er Pech gehabt - statt des Essays stand an der Stelle, wo er stehen müsste, eine Krankmeldung. Dermaßen enttäuscht musste er es dann doch selbst schreiben, was ihm dank Harrys Hilfe dann aber einigermaßen gut gelang. Dann erschien ein tänzelnder Hauself und bat zum Abendessen.  
  
"Ach..was haben wir heute geschafft!" Ron streckte sich und lehnte sich gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Hermine wäre stolz auf uns.." pflichtete Harry ihm bei. "Hmm." bestätigte Lumos. Fünf Minuten später erschien Snape, der von draußen kam und Kälte und Winterwind mitbrachte. "Kalt?" erkundigte Lumos sich feinfühlig. "Du siehst doch, es ist wunderbar warm. Packt die Badehosen aus." Grinsend wendete Lumos sich seinem Abendessen zu, das allen wunderbar schmeckte. Die Hauselfen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das Essen war mindestens so lecker wie in Hogwarts und in großen Mengen vorhanden. Man könnte meinen, das die Hauselfen der einzige Grund waren, warum Snape noch nicht verhungert war..  
  
Schließlich einigten sie sich nach dem Abendessen darauf, eine Doppelpartie Zauberschach zu spielen. Ron spielte erst gegen Lumos, gewann natürlich Haushoch und spielte dann gegen Harry. Natürlich verlor auch Harry und er spielte dann eine Partie gegen Lumos, die wiederum Harry verlor. Noch während der Partie Lumos gegen Harry kam Snape dazu und schaute ihnen beim Spielen zu. Aufmerksam verfolgte er Lumos Angriffe und Harrys Verteidigung. "Ach, das ist gemein. Immer verliere ich." seufzte Harry. "Aber gegen Ron..." Ron lehten sich grinsend zurück. Lumos schaute zu Ron. "Aber es gibt jemanden, der Ron schlagen kann. Sev!" Ron schaute auf. Er sollte gegen Snape spielen? Aber Snape hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein, Lumos. Ich werde bestimmt nicht heute Abend gegen einen meiner Schüler im Schach verlieren. Dann wäre mein Ruf ja komplett im Eimer.." Enttäuscht zog Lumos eine Schnute. "Aber irgendwann spielst du gegen Ron, bitte. Rette meine Ehre!" Snape lachte. "Gut, irgendwann. Aber nicht heute Abend. Ich werde mich noch in mein Arbeitszimmer zurückziehen. Bleibt nicht so lange auf. Gute Nacht." Dann stand er auf, umarmte Lumos noch einmal und verschwand im Flur. Einige Sekunden später klappte eine Tür zu und die drei waren allein.  
  
Allzulange blieben sie aber auch nicht mehr auf. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, und so gingen sie schon eine Stunde später schlafen. "Gute Nacht, Ron. Und wehe, du trittst mich wieder!" Ron gähnte ausgiebig, dann setzte er zu einer Verteidgung an. "Ich doch nicht! Nacht, Harry." Damit kroch er unter die Decke, während Harry noch eine Brille auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte und dann auch unter die Decke schlüpfte. Allerdings musste er erst Ron zur Seite schieben und er befürchtete, das dies keine besonders bequeme Nacht werden würde..  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Kapitel Nr. 4 in drei Tagen..bin ich nicht lieb? Ein kleines Präsent für Mary-J, und natürlich an alle anderen, die mir immer so lieb reviewn und mich dazu drängen, weiterzuschreiben. Leider geht es langsamer vorran als geplant, aber es wird bald spannend werden, ich verspreche es. Das werden wohl mehr Kapitel werden.. S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ), 6/10/2002 


	16. XVI Das Siegel

XVI - Das Siegel  
  
Harrys sämtliche Befürchtungen sollten sich bewahrheiten. Es wurde für ihn eine äußerst schmerzvolle Nacht, die dazu führte, das er am nächsten Morgen mit blauen Flecken erwachte. Ächzend kletterte er aus dem Bett, nur um gleich einen 'freundschaftlichen' Schulterschlag von Ron zu bekommen, der ihn gerade wieder zurück ins Bett beförderte. Mehr oder minder wütend wühlte er sich wieder aus seinem Lacken und schmipfte wie ein Rohrspatz.  
  
"Ron, man könnte meinen, du wärest von irgendjemandem geschickt worden, um mich zu tyrannisieren und in einen einzigen, riesigen blauen Fleck zu verwandeln!" Anklagend schob er das Bein seiner Schlafanzugshose hoch und deutete auf seine unzähligen, teilweise dunkelblauen Flecken. Ron's Ohren nahmen beim Anblick von Harrys zahlreichen Verletzungen ersteinmal eine rote Färbung an, die seinen Haaren erstaunlich ähnelte, und dann fiel er in einer dramatischen Geste auf die Knie. In dieser Position flehte er Harry um Entschuldigung an, und das derart Theaterreif, das Harry einen Lachanfall bekam.  
  
"Verzeih, oh allmächtiger Harry! Verzeih!" Ron wand sich zu Harry Füßen in einer gespielten Qual, die Harry die Lachtränen in die Augen trieb. "Du unwürdiger Wurm, wie wagst du es. Küss meine Füße!" Ron rieß erst die Augen auf, dann grinste er und warf sich unterwürfig auf den Bauch. 'Klick'. Bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte, blitzte ein Licht ins Zimmer und Lumos bekam einen Lachkrampf. In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen Fotoapperat, in der Rechten ein weißes Handtuch, das er Ron zuwarf. "Flehe um Gnade!" Ron fing das Handtuch, wedelte damit herum und brüllte "GNADE!". Dann machte es noch einmal 'klick' und Lumos rief lachend: "Das kommt ins Jahrbuch..die Wahrheit über Harry Potter und seinen Lakaien.."  
  
Es war nur eine einzige Sekunde nötig, um sich zu verständigen. Harry und Ron sahen sich an und jagten gleichzeitg hinter Lumos her, der schreiend und lachend davon rannte, um den Fotoapperat in Sicherheit zu bringen. "Stehen bleiben!" brüllte Ron lauthals. "Genau. Stehenbleiben, wir werden sie im Namen des Ministeriums todkitzeln!" rief Harry und verfolgte Lumos hartnäckig erst die Treppe hinunter und dann wieder hinauf. Gerade, als Lumos zu einem Sprung über das Sofa ansetzte und schreien stolperte, erschien Snape auf der Bühne des Geschehens.  
  
"Punkt 1: In meinem Haus wird niemand zu Tode gekitzelt, und falls doch übernehme ich die Henkerstätigkeit. Es gibt da ein paar sehr gute Kitzelflüche.. " bevor Snape weitersprechen konnte, fiel Lumos auf die Knie und schrie "GNADE, oh großer Severus, GNADE.." wurde aber von Snape zum Schweigen gebracht. "Punkt 2, Lumos geh vom Sofa runter, Punkt 3: Es gibt Frühstück. Wer hat Hunger?" "Ich, Sir!" Eifrig streckte Ron den Arm in die Luft. Snape seufzte. "Wenn sie doch in der Klasse so eifrig wären, Mr. Weasly.. Frühstück ist schon fertig, ihr könnt euch ja nacheher anziehen." Ein bißchen Schuldbewußt nahm Ron seine Arm wieder herunter und folgte Snape, der in Richtung Frühstück verschwunden war. Harry ging hinter Ron her, sah aber noch aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lumos die Kamera versteckte. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen setzte er sich an den Tisch und widmete sich ausführlich seinem Frühstück. Manche Probleme können eben erst später gelöst werden.  
  
Das Frühstück verlief genauso wie das vorherige - köstliches Essen, gewürzt mit den bissigen Kommentaren von Lumos und Snape, und unterbrochen von Rons Scherzen. Snape war aufgetaut, und entpuppte sich als außerordentlich witziger Gesprächspartner. Nicht, das Harry das je von ihm gedacht hätte..  
  
Während Ron nach seinem vierten Brötchen griff, und Snape einen tadelden Blick zu Lumos schoss, der sich entschlossen hatte, die Schokoladencreme lieber ohne Toast zu essen, hörte man auf einmal ein lautes Klirren. Das Fenster im Wohnzimmer explodierte in tausend Splitter und eine große, nachtschwarze Eule kam durch das zerbrochene Fenster in das Zimmer geflogen, um einige Sekunden über dem Frühstückstisch zu schweben. Snape war von der einen auf die andere Sekunde Kalkweiß geworden, Harry, Ron und Lumos ging es allerdings nicht besser. Sie hatten sich gehörig erschreckt. Dann streckte Snape widerwillig seinen linken Arm aus und die Eule nahm gemächlich darauf Platz. Sie krallte sich fest in seinen Unterarm und er verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht. Dann nahm er der Eule ihre Post ab und warf den großen, schweren und bedrohlich wirkenden Vogel wieder in die Luft. Die Eule kreiste noch einmal kurz über dem Tisch, um dann mit großem Geschrei auf dem selben Weg zu verschwinden, auf dem sie auch gekommen war. Durch das zerbrochene Fenster.  
  
Seufzend sah Snape auf, fischte nach seinem Zauberstab und reparierte das Fenster mit einem beiläufigen Wedeln des Stabes. Ron war sichtlich beeindruckt, Harry schlug immer noch das Herz bis zum Hals und Lumos sah sehr geschockt aus. Snape allerdings wirkte lockerer, sobald die Eule verschwunden war. Offensichtlich kannte er das Tier - und mochte es nicht sonderlich. "Was..was war das?" Harry fand als erster die Stimme wieder. "Eine Privatepost Eule, die weder eine besonders gute Erziehung, noch besonders gute Nachrichten hat." Snape betrachtete die Pergamentrolle erst, als wäre sie ein besonders widerwärtiges Insekt, dann als ob er sie mit seinem Blick zum explodieren bringen wollte. Leider funktionierte es nicht. Die Rolle lag noch auf der selben Stelle.  
  
Er nahm das Papier in die Hand und wendete es. Dann sah er das Siegel und wurde noch weißer, als er vorher sowiso schon gewesen war. "Oh nein." ganz leise flüsterte er, als wollte er nicht, das die Worte wahr waren. Hastig stand er auf und verließ wortlos den Frühstückstisch. Lumos, der anscheinend wußte, worum es ging, stüzte den Kopf in die Hände. Harry und Ron bildeten zwei lebendige Fragezeichen.  
  
"Lumos? Was..was war das?" Lumos schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihn zu heben. Dann begannen seine Schulter etwas zu zucken. Einige Minuten vergingen, in dennen keiner der drei Jungen ein Wort sagte. Die vorherige gute Stimmung war wie weggeblasen. Statt dessen hing etwas bedrohliches in der Luft, etwas, vor dem man Angst haben könnte. Etwas dunkles. Dann hörte man hastige Schritte auf dem Flur und Ron schrie auf.  
  
Aus der Dunkelheit des Flures tauchte Snape auf. Gekleidet in dieselbe Kleidung, in der Harry ihn nachts gesehen hatte. In seiner Death Eater Kleidung. Und bei Tageslicht wirkte er nicht weniger bedrohlich als Nachts. Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, das die Robe ein Prachtstück war, sicherlich unglaublich wertvoll. Schwerer, kostbarer Stoff, verwebt mit Seidenfäden, die ein Muster bildeten.Den Umhang, den er sonst an den Schultern trug, trug er noch über dem Arm, die schwarze Handschuhe in der Hand. Eine weite Kapuze, die nachher das Gesicht fast ganz verdecken würde. Und das, was die Kapuze nicht bedeckte, würde die weiße Maske, die Snape noch in den Händen hielt, später verbergen..  
  
Lumos riß den Kopf hoch und erst jetz erkannte Harry, das er lautlos geweint hatte. "Nein!" Lumos sprang auf, rannte Snape entgegen und sprang ihm in die Arme. Klammerte sich an den Mann, als würde er ihn niemals mehr sehen. "Nein..nein.." Lumos begann heftigt zu schluchzen. Snape zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest. Aber er antwortete nicht. "Ich..ich will nicht, das du gehst. Bleib hier. Geh nicht." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Lumos, das war eine eindeutige Einladung. Ich muss gehen. Sei vernünftig." Lumos krallte sich in die schwarze Robe. "Ich bin aber nicht vernünftig. Ich will nicht, das du gehst. Du sollst nicht immer gehen. Ich will das nicht mehr. NEIN!" Das letzte Wort schrie der verzweifelte Junge richtig herraus.  
  
Snape löste Lumos vorsichtig von sich, was gar nicht einfach war, da der Junge sich an ihn klammerte. "Lumos.." er beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Immer noch liefen Lumos die Tränen über die Wangen. Er machte keine Anstalten, sie wegzuwischen. Dann nickte Lumos, trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Lumos, hör mir zu. Hörst zu mir zu?" Lumos nickte. "Gut. Ich werde jetzt gehen. In Ordnung?" Lumos schüttelte den Kopf. Aphatisch. "Ich muss, und du weiß es. Hör zu. Es ist wichtig.Wenn ich morgen um 12 Uhr nicht zurück bin, werdet ihr per Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts reisen. Reist direkt nach Hogwarts, keine Umwege. Geht nicht aus dem Haus. Es wird zu gefährlich sein. Hier kann euch nichts passieren, und Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt. Hast du das verstanden?" Lumos nickte stumm. Snape sah hoch zu Harry und Ron. Harry nickte. Ron war nach wie vor wie versteinert. Snape sah wieder hinunter zu Lumos.  
  
"Kommst du zurück?" Leise fragte Lumos. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort.Snape atmete tief ein. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber wenn ich zurück komme,werde ich dich morgen abend im Schach besiegen." Lumos sah zu Snape auf. "Versprochen?" Snape nickte. "Ich verspreche es. Hör auf zu weinen." Lumos schaute wieder hinunter. Snape beugte sich noch einmal hinunter und wischte dem Jungen sanft eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, worauf Lumos ihn wieder umklammerte. Dann drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erhob sich. Er nahm den Umhang von seinem Arm, warf ihn sich über die Schultern und zog die Handschuhe an. Harry war ihm dankbar,das er die Maske lediglich in der Hand hielt und nicht aufzog. Er hasste nichts mehr als diese leblosen Gesichter. Er hatte Angst vor ihnen.  
  
Mit einem letzten, tiefen Einatmen löste Snape Lumos von sich und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, herrschte im Haus eine schreckliche Stille. Lumos stand nach wie vor an der selben stelle. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte zu einem der Fenster. Harry folgte ihm. Er folgte Lumos Blickrichtung und sah, das Snape sich vom Haus entfernte, um zu apparieren. Die schwarze Gestalt lief zielstrebig über das Gelände, um dann stehen zu bleiben und sich ein letztes Mal umzudrehen. Dann verschwand sie lautlos und Lumos begann wieder zu weinen.  
  
Harry war hilflos. Von einer auf die andere Minute war der schöne Morgen ruiniert. Lumos weinte, Ron saß wie versteinert am Frühstückstisch und Snape schien gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Exekution zu sein. Jedenfalls Lumos Tränen nach zu urteilen. "Was stand eigentlich in dem Brief?" fragte Harry sich laut.  
  
Lumos machte auf der Stelle kehrt, verschwand für einen Moment und kehrte mit dem Pergament zurück. Er laß es, und reichte es an Ron, der inzwischen aufgewacht war, weiter. Dieser las, und führte dann die beiden Siegelhälften zusammen, um sich das vollständige Siegel anzusehen. "Harry!" schrie er auf. Dann reichte er das Papier an Harry weiter. Lumos Schrei fuhrt Harry durch Mark und Knochen. Er sollte diesen Schrei niemals vergessen.  
  
Als Harry die beiden dunkelgrünen Siegelhälften zusammenführte, bildeten sie ein kunstvolles 'S', um das sich eine Schlange wand.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Ha..jetzt spanne ich euch auf die Folter. Ich bin gemein.. ich weiß. S/Fayet, ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) , 06/10/2002 


	17. XVII Schach I

XVI - Schach ( I )  
  
"Was ist das?" Ron zeigte auf das zusammengesetzt 'S'. Lumos schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist..das ist unser Siegel. Also das der Snapes. Schau." Er zeigte über den Kamin, über dem ein kleines Wappen hin, das Harry schon vorher aufgefallen war. "Aber..wenn das sein eigenes Siegel ist.. was soll das dann? Er schickt sich doch nicht selber einen Brief." schlußfolgerte Harry. "Wer weiß.." nuschelte Ron, was von Harry nur mit einem Rippenstoß quittiert wurde. Lumos schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung." Und es klang ehrlich.  
  
Der Tag sollte eine wahre Tortur werden. Mit Lumos war nicht viel anzufangen. Er saß mehr oder weniger die ganze Zeit über im Wohnzimmer, weigerte sich hinauszugehen und starrte stummt vor sich hin. Ron dagegen langweilte sich. Er tat sein bestes, Lumos zu verstehen, aber leider gelang es ihm nicht sonderlich. So saß er den ganzen Tag vor dem Fenster und starrte hinaus. Schließlich erbarmte Harry sich, und opferte sich ihm als Schachpartner. Lumos war nicht zu einem Spiel zu bewegen. Nachdem Harry sieben Spiele in Folge verloren hatte, überredete er Ron, ihm etwas strategischen Unterricht zu geben, und so konnten sie die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen doch irgendwie herumbringen.  
  
"Master Lumos, Mittagessen." Die kleine Elfe, die Harry schon kennengelernt hatte - Jimmy - hüpfte nervös im Wohnzimmer herum. Lumos schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Komm, Lumos..du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier rumhängen. Davon kommt auch keiner zurück." zaghaft versuchte Harry, Lumos zum essen zuüberreden, scheiterte aber kläglich. "Komm Harry. Gehen wir wenigstens was essen.." Ron war von seinem Schachbrett aufgestanden und ging zum Esstisch hinüber. Nachdenklich folgte Harry ihm. Das Essen, das die Hauselfen gezaubert hatten, schmeckte wie immer ausgezeichnet. Aber obwohl beide sehr gerne Spaghetti aßen, konnte sich keiner dazu überwinden besonders viel zu verspeisen. Schließlich brachen sie das Essen ab und entschlossen sich, einen Spatziergang über das Gelände zu machen.  
  
"Komm schon Lumos. Draußen ist so schönes Wetter.." lockte Harry. Schließlich erhob sich Lumos gottergeben, wickelte sich in einen warmen Umhang und folgte ihnen vor das Haus. Sie schlugen, geführt von Lumos, einen vom Schnee bedeckten Pfad ein, der sich erst um das Haus schlängelte und schließlich am Wald endete. Dann wählte Lumos eine Richtung, und sie liefen einfach querfeldein. Lachend versank Ron in einer Schneewehe, nachdem Harry ihn - versehntlich, versteht sich - hineingestoßen hatte. Selbst Lumos brachte ein schwache Lächeln zustande, als Ron sich an Harry rächte und ihm Schnee in den Pullover stopfte. "Lumos, hilf mir!" Derart ermutigt bückte er sich und griff nach einem Schneeball, der Ron im Genick traf. "He!"  
  
Schließlich schafften Ron und Harry es, Lumos in eine Schneeballschlacht erster Güteklasse zu verwickeln, und als sie alle erschöpft im Schnee lagen und in den Himmel starrte, lächelte Lumos sogar wieder. Über ihnen flog ein Mäusebussard auf der Suche nach Beute.  
  
Als ihnen schließlich doch sehr kalt wurde, zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Schnee und machten sich auf den Heimweg. "Uhh..jetzt ein heißer Kakao und eine warme Badewanne.. ein Königreich oder eine Millionen Gallonen!" bibberte Ron. Harry lachte. "Eine Millionen? Mindestens zwei.." Lumos, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatten, lachte. "Ich sag den Hauselfen bescheid. Naja..eine Badewanne ist jetzt ja auch kein Problem..."  
  
Nachdem sie wieder im Haus angekommen waren, losten sie aus, wer zuerst baden durfte. Harry gewann, danach kam Ron und Lumos verzichtete. "Ich benutze Sev's Badezimmer.. ich sag den Hauselfen bescheid, damit sie den Kakao machen. Möchtet ihr auch Kuchen?" Eifrig nickend stimmten sie dem zu und Lumos verschwand in Richtung Küche. "Aber beeil dich Harry, ja?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Die Wanne ist doch groß genug.."  
  
Irgendwann waren alle wieder aufgetaut und saßen, in warme Bademäntel gewickelt, auf Lumos Bett. Ein kleiner Hauself war mit einem Tablett erschienen, auf dem dampfende Kakaotassen und Streuselkuchen stand. Schließlich saßen sie Kuchen futternd zusammen und diskutierten über Quidditch. Es wurde immer später, und irgendwann war Ron, über die Erzählung, wie Harry und er damals, in der ersten Klasse den Troll.., eingeschlafen. Die Wärme hatte auch Harry schläfrig gemacht, und so beobachtete er aus halbgeöffneten Augen, wie Lumos eine Decke hervorzauberte und über Ron breitete. Dann gähnte er. "Willst du auch schlafen gehen? Wir können Ron hier liegen lassen. Ich leihe mir dann Sev's Bett und du kannst einmal ohne blaue Flecken schlafen." Harry nickte erstaund. "Woher weißt du.." Lumos lächelte. "Die blauen Flecken auf deinem Bein." "Ach so.. du hast recht. Gute Nacht!" Mühsam raffte Harry sich auf und verließ, gefolgt von Lumos, das Zimmer. Sanft zog Lumos die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und winkte Harry noch einmal zu. "Gute Nacht." Harry nickte. Dann öffnete Lumos eine der Türen, aus dennen Harry niemal jemand hatte kommen sehen und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Kopfschüttelnd machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Er bezweifelte, das Lumos in dieser Nacht schlafen würde.  
  
Harry sollte Recht behalten. Als er am nächsten Morgen in alle Frühe aufwachte - es war draußen noch stockdunkel - , und sich ins Badezimmer quälte sah er, das die Tür, hinter der Lumos am vorherigen Abend verschwunden war, offen stand. Vorsichtig schliech er an die geöffnete Tür heran, und spähte in den Raum.  
  
Der Raum entpuppte sich als großes Schlafzimmer. Einige elegante Möbel aus Dunklem Holz, ein gigantisches Bett und ein großer Kamin. Ansonsten war nicht viel dort vorhanden, und als Dekoration standen überall nur die allgegenwärtigen Bücher. Sie lagen auf dem Schreibtisch, standen in den Regalen, lagen neben und sogar auf dem Bett. "Das wäre ein Schlafzimmer für Hermine.." murmelte er. Aber Lumos hatte definitv nicht in diesem Bett geschlafen. Es war unberührt.  
  
"Lumos?" Harrys Stimme hallte ungewohnt laut, als er den Namen des Jungen rief. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Anstatt nocheinmal zu rufen, was vielleicht Ron geweckt hätte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Lumos. Weit konnte er ja nicht sein.  
  
Er fand den Jungen im Wohnzimmer. Lumos lag zusammengerollt auf einem der Sofas, zugedeckt mit einem leichten Plaid, und in der Feuerstelle in der Mitten waren noch die Reste der Glut zu sehen. 'Er hat die ganze Nacht gewartet..' Harrys fand den Anblick rührend. Er hätte immer gedacht, das niemand Snape so richtig gern hätte, und da war jetzt dieser Junge, der die ganze Nacht auf seinen.. naja, auf ihn eben wartete. Harry ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, und entdeckte dabei, das auf einem Tisch neben dem Sofa ein Schachspiel stand. Einige Figuren waren bewegt, aber nur die weißen. Seltsamerweise trüg einer der weißen Läufer eine schwarze Schleife, und einige Bauern weiße Schleifen um den Hals. Was sollte das bedeuten? Die Schwarzen standen ordentlich und unberührt in Reih und Glied. Was hatte Snape darüber gesagt? Das er mit Lumos spielen würde. Heute abend. Falls er zurückkäme.Falls.  
  
Harry seuzfte auf. Was sollte er tun? Nachdem er einige Minuten überlegt hatte, und Lumos betrachtete, fällte er einen Entschluss. Er würde Lumos wecken und ihn dann ins Bett legen. In irgendeines. Es waren ja genug da.  
  
Gerade als er aufgestanden war, hörte er aus der Eingangshalle das Lodern eines Feuers. Schnell lief er zur Treppe. Von oben konnte er sehen, das die Flammen im großen Kamin loderten, demselben Kamin, aus dem er gefallen war, als er hier angekommen war. War das wirklich erst vor zwei Tagen gewesen?  
  
Die Flammen prasselten immer höher. Beunruhigt ging Harry langsam die Treppe hinunter. Als er auf halber Höhe der Treppe angekommen war, und in die ganze Eingangshalle sehen konnte, stolperte auf einmal Snape aus den Flammen. Sichtlich mitgenommen, aber an einem Stück. Und lebendig. Äußerst lebendig.  
  
Es schien Harry, als wäre ihm ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen gefallen. Eigentlich hatte er Snape nie wirklich gemocht - sie hatten sich, mehr oder weniger, gehasst. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er einen komplett anderen Snape kennengelernt. Einen.. menschlicheren. Und er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, als er Lumos verzweifelte Reaktion gesehen hatte.  
  
Snape wirkte äußerst müde. Er stolperte aus den Flammen, und ließ sich erstmal in einen der Sessel, die - eigentlich wohl eher zur Dekoration - vor dem Kamin standen, fallen. Harry wagte es nicht, sich bemerkbar zu machen und begann, die Treppe wieder hinaufzusteigen. Leider übersah er dabei eine Stufe und fiel, mit lautem gepolter, die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Wie elektrisiert sprang Snape auf, fuhr herum - und seufzte, als er Harry auf der Treppe sitzen sah. Dann machte er sich daran, die Treppe hinaufzusteigen. Harry sprang auf, und wollte gerade zu einer entschuldigung ansetzten, als Snape abwinkte. "Gute Morgen, Sir". stotterte Harry dann auch nur. Snape nickte, und wollte, als er am Ende der Treppe ankam, gerade im Flur verschwinden, als er Lumos entdeckte.  
  
Langsam wand er sich um, und ging zu dem Sofa, auf dem Lumos lag. Dann setzte er sich, und nahm den Kopf des Jungen auf seinen Schoß. Sanft strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Lumos?" Lumos schlug die Augen auf. "Sev?" Snape nickte. "Du..du bist wiedergekommen. Sev!" Überglück warf Lumos beide Arme um Snapes Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. Snape hielt ihn kurz fest, befreite sich dann wieder aus dem Klammergriff des Jungen, und setzte ihn auf. "Natürlich bin ich zurückgekommen. Ich muss dich doch heute Abend im Schach schlagen." Lumos grinste Snape breit an. Dann schnupperte er. "Uhh..du riechst nach Feuer. Bist du per Flohpulver gekommen?" Snape nickte. "Ich habe einen Teil der Nacht in Hogwarts verbracht und bis eben noch mit Dumbeldore gesprochen." Lumos machte große Augen. "Warum warst du in Hogwarts?" "Ich habe einen wichtigen Rat gebraucht. Du weißt, das ich Dumbeldore gerne als Ratgeber habe." Der Junge nickte. Dann hob er die Hand und berührte Snape an der Stirn. "Du blutest." stellte er fest. Snape hob die Hand, befühlte seine Stirn und senkte sie wieder. An seinen Fingerspitzen hing Blut. "Du hast Recht. Habe ich gar nicht bemerkt." Lachend schüttelte Lumos den Kopf. Dann lehnte er sich an Snape und schloss zufrieden die Augen. "Es ist schön, das du wieder da bist." Snape zog den Jungen in seine Arme. "Hast du die ganze Nacht gewartet?" Lumos nickte. "Danke."  
  
Dann stand Snape auf, zog Lumos mit sich, und trug ihn in den Flur. "Ähm..Sir? Ron liegt in Lumos Bett." Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich um. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Da bin ich einmal eine Nacht nicht da.." murmelte er und stieß die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, die immer noch offen stand, weiter auf, betrat es und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Harry war allein im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Gedankenversunken saß er eine Weile auf dem Sofa. Snape war wieder da, an einem Stück und zu 90 % Unverletzt. Lumos war wieder glücklich. Eigentlich hätte alles in bester Ordnung sein sollen. War es auch. Aber warum hatte er dann so ein seltsames Gefühl? So, als ob das gestern nur ein milder Vorgeschmack auf kommende Ereignisse gewesen wäre? Als würde alles noch, viel, viel schlimmer werden? Wahrscheinlich sah er einmal mehr schwarz. Aber hatte er nicht oft recht gehabt - zu oft, für seinen Geschmack?  
  
Während Harry in seine düsteren Gedanken versunken saß, tauchte die Sonne am Horizont auf, und langsam wurde es hell im Wohnzimmer. Die Strahlen malten ein schönes Muster auf den Boden, und Harry war es, als würden seine schlechten Vorahnungen davon vertrieben werden. Trotzdem hatte er einen bitteren Nachgeschmack, als er aufstand, um Ron aus dem Bett zu werfen und ihn zu einem extrem früher Frühstück zu überreden. Dabei fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf das Schachbrett und ihm fiel auf, das Snape einige Figuren bewegt hatte. Der schwarze König stand ungedeckt, und schien auf dem besten Weg, geschlagen zu werden. In der Mitte des Brettes lagen zwei umgeworfene, schwarze Bauern, über dennen ein weißer Läufer mit einer schwarzen Schleife um den Hals triumphierte.Harry konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen. Er nahm den Läufer. Und sagte voller Zufriedenheit "Schach Matt." Dann ging er, um Ron zu wecken.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: muhhhhaaahhhaa..na, bin ich nicht nett? Ich habe euch erst schmoren lassen, dann aber wieder aufgeklärt. Ist das nicht schön? Aber keine Bange, das war nur ein Vorgeschmack. Wie Harry so schön ahnt.. nein, ich verrate nichts. *muhhhahhaaaa...feder raushol..losschreib..böse grins* S/Fayet, 7.10.2002 


	18. XVIII 'Snape explodiert'

XVIII - 'Snape explodiert' - Lumos auch  
  
"Ron?" Gewollt laut riß Harry die Tür zu Lumos Zimmer auf. Ron lag ausgestreckt qur über Lumos breites Bett. "RON!" Selbst, nachdem Harry geschrien hatte, kam keine Reaktion von Ron. Er würde wohl härtere Methoden verwenden müssen. "MR. WEASLY! WIE WAGEN SIE ES, IN MEINEM UNTERRICHT EINZUSCHLAFEN!" brüllte er in seiner besten Imitaton von Snape's wütender Stimme. Ron fuhr auf. "Sir, entschuldigung!" Dann schaute er Harry verwundert an, und runzelte die Stirn. "Harry! Das ist gemein. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?" Harry zuckte die Schulter. "Die Sonne scheint schon, also ist es nicht so früh. Snape ist übrigens wieder da." Ron zuckte die Schulter und wollte sich wieder in die weichen Lacken fallen lassen. "Schön..Gute Nacht." Aber Harry war hartnäckig.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Kampf schaffte er es, Ron aus dem Bett zu zerren und ihn in den Flur zu schleifen. Obwohl dieser sich hartnäckig wehrte, stopfte er ihn ins Bad, und warf seine Klamotten hinterher. "Los Ron, zieh dich an.. wir können einen Morgenspatziergang machen!" "Sklaventreiber, Sklaventreiber, Kinderschänder, du, du.." weiter kam er nicht, den Harry warf die lachend die Tür ins Schloss und wollte gerade auf die Suche nach etwas essbaren zum Frühstück gehen, als die Tür, hinter der Snape und Lumos nur wenige Minuten eher verschwunden waren geöffnet wurde, und Snape hinauskam. "Hat hier jemand einen Sklaventreiber beantragt?" Harry blieb stehen, und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu kichern. "Ähm, ja, also.." setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, wurde aber von Ron unterbrochen. "Sklaventreiber, Sklaventreiber, du bist schlimmer als Snape und das will was heißen!" brüllte Ron über das rauschen der Dusche aus dem Bad. Offensichtlich hatte er vergessen, das er sich in Snape's Haus befand. "Ron!!" brüllte Harry zurück, während Snape nur eine Augenbaun hochzog. "Interessanter Vergleich.." gab er zu, zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas, und ging an Harry vorbei in Richtung Bibliothek, während Ron hinter der Tür anfing zu schreien. "Kalt, Kalt, Kalt..HARRY POTTER! Das gibt Rache..KALT!" Mit Harrys Selbstbeherrschung war es geschehen. Er bekam einen Lachkrampf erster Güteklasse, rutschte an der Wand hinunter und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Dann wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen. Herraus kam Ron tropfnass ,sichtlich frierend und ziemlich wütend. "Harry, musste das sein? Wenn ich meinen Zauberstab hätte, würde ich dir einen Kitzelfluch auf den Hals jagen! Warte, ich gehe ihn holen.." Schnell raffte Harry sich auf, erhob beide Hände. "Gnade Ron, Gnade! Im Übrigen war nicht ich das, sondern Snape, der deinen Vergleich gehört hat.." Wie auf Komando wurde Ron knallrot. "Vielleicht sollest du ja Snape einen Kitzelfluch auf den Hals jagen..aber das würdest du wahrscheinlich nicht überleben." gab Harry zu bedenken. "Haargenau, Mr. Potter. Ich würde Mr. Weasly braten und zum Mittagessen servieren. Im übrigen erinnere ich sie gerne daran, das sie a) Ferien haben und damit Zauberverbot und das b) Lumos nebenan schläft. Würden sie also a) die fluchdrohungen unterlassen und b) etwas leiser sein? Danke schön. Frühstück steht für sie bereit, ich bin in der Bibliothek." Während Harrys letztem Satz war Snape, offensichtlich auf dem Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer, im Flur aufgetaucht. Schnell entschuldigten beide Jungen sich, und verzogen sich in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Den restlichen morgen verbrachten sie bei einem ausgedehnten Frühstück. Sie futterten sich einmal quer durch alles, was man sich zum Frühstück wünschen könnte, und spielten anschließend Schach im Wohnzimmer. Pünktlich zum Mittagessen tauchte Lumos wieder auf, sichtlich erschöpft, aber zum zerplatzen glücklich. Zusammen aßen sie zu Mittag, um danach im Wohnzimmer Pläne für den Nachtmittag zu machen.  
  
"Wir könnten ins Dorf reiten." schlug Lumos begeistert vor. "Reiten? Auf was?" Ron, der Pferden noch nie besonders viel abgewinnen konnte, war misstrauisch. "Es ist ein Muggeldorf, also nicht auf Besen. Wir haben Pferde hier.. aber ihr könnt nicht reiten, oder?" Sowohl Harry als auch Ron schüttelten die Köpfe. "Hmm..wie wär's dann mit ein bißchen Quidditch?" Begeistert schlugen beide in den Vorschlag ein, und machten sich dann auf den Weg, um Besen und Bälle zu holen. Vor dem Haus, auf dem Weg zu einem freien Feld, auf dem sie spielen könnten, trafen sie Snape, der offensichtlich gerade auf dem Weg ins Dorf war und hinter sich ein Pferd am Zügel führte. "Lumos, ich reite ins Dorf. Soll ich dir irgendwas mitbringen?" Nach kurzem nachdenken gab Lumos Snape eine meterlange Einkaufsliste, angefangen bei Pergament über Bücher, Tine und Federkiele, um bei Trankzutaten zu enden. Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf über soviele Wünsche. "Hör zu, ich bringe dir mit, was ich finde. Aber das ist ein Muggeldorf. Was glaubst du machen sie, wenn ich in die Apotheke spatziere und nach einem Drachenherz frage?" Unverholen grinse Lumos Snape an. "Sie verklagen dich als Ketzer und verbrennen dich auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Das wollen sie doch sowiso schon lange.." Kopfschüttelnd kletterte Snape in den Sattel, und verabschiedete sich mit einem "Passt auf, das euch keiner sieht - und du fall nicht vom Besen, Lou" Dann ritt er mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Wald davon. "Ähm..Lumos? Ist das nicht ein Muggeldorf?" Lumos nickte. "Ja, und?" Auch Ron hatte verstanden, worauf Harry hinauswollte. "Nun ja..Snape sieht so nicht wie ein Muggel aus.." Lumos grinste. "Sie halten ihn für Graf Dracula." "Graf Darcula?" echote Harry, während Ron verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und herschaute. "Sorry, aber was ist das?" Harry klärte Ron über die Geschichte des Grafen auf, und schließlich lachte der Rotschopf sich über diesen Vergleich kaputt. "Sehr passend." Dann setzten sie mit den Besen über der Schulter ihren Weg fort. "Sag mal..warum sollst du eigentlich nicht vom Besen fallen?" fragte Ron gedankenvoll. Lumos winkte ab. "Das werdet ihr gleich sehen."  
  
Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie in der Luft. Harry übte die Jagd nach dem Schnatz, Ron versuchte sich als Torhüter und Lumos gab sein bestes, um nicht vom Besen zu fallen. "Oh man, ich kriege das nie hin. Ein Pferd ist leichter zu kontrollieren." fluchte Lumos, der nur ca. zwei Meter über dem Boden schwebte, es aber schon mit der Höhenangst zu tun bekam. "Was sagst du?" Harry, der gerade den Schnatz gefangen hatte, kam aus fünf Metern Höhe im Sturzflug zu Lumos hinabgetaucht, und flog neben ihm. "Ich habe gesagt, das es kalt ist. Wollen wir reingehen?" Harry zuckte die Schulter. Ron, mit einem Quaffel unter dem Arm, kam ebenfalls heran und komplettierte das Trio. "Ich will nur noch einmal den Schnatz fangen, dann gehen wir rein." "In Ordnung, gib ihn mir, dann verstecke ich ihn." Harry händigte Lumos den kleinen flatternden Ball aus, und stieg wieder auf seine alte Flughöhe auf. Lumos grinste, zwinkerte Ron zu, und imitierte mit der Hand, mit der er den Schnatz hielt, eine Wurfbewegung nach oben. Harry, der die Bewegung natürlich gesehen hatte, verschwand gleich in eben diese Richtung. Ron sah erst Harry nach, und schaute dann wieder zu Lumos, der den Schnatz vergnügt in seinen Umhang steckte. Dann begegnete er Lumos breitem grinsen, und grinste zurück. "Manchmal frage ich mich, warum du nicht in Slytherin bist.." "Keine Sorge, da bist du nicht der einzige. Ich lande, sonst falle ich noch vom Besen." Lumos sank auf einen Meter hinab. Bevor er aber landen konnte, kam Harry wie aus dem nichts im Sturzflug auf ihn zu, tauchte knapp an ihm vorbei, und riß ihm dabei seinen Umhang von der Schulter. Nur fünzig Zentimeter über dem Boden fing er seinen Besen auf, wühlte die Taschen von Lumos umhang durch, und hielt triumphierend den Schnatz in die Höhe. Leider war bei dieser Aktion Lumos Gleichgewicht aus den Fugen geraten, und der Junge stürzte vom Besen. Zu seinem Glück landete er weich auf dem Gras, und schaute verduzt in die Runde. "Danke, Lumos." Harry händigte dem auf dem Boden sitzenden Jungen seinen Umhang wieder aus, und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Die Idee war gut, die Durchführung schlecht." Dann landete er, neben Ron, der inzwischen auch wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen stand. "Jetzt weiß ich, warum du ein Gryffindor bist." Verwundert schaute Harry zwischen Ron und Lumos hin und her. "Gryffindor?" Ron winkte ab, Lumos aber grinste. "Ein Slytherin hätte das genauso gemacht - aber er hätte sich nicht erwischen lassen." klärte er Harry auf. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.." Ron deutet in Richtung Wald, aus dem Snape herangetrabt kam. Als er bei der kleinen Gruppe ankam, zügelte er sein Pferd und hielt an. "Alle Knochen noch ganz?" Lumos nickte, stand auf und klopfte sich das Gras vom Umhang. "Wir treffen uns dann drin..Lumos, ich hab fast alles, was du brauchst." Dann trabte er in Richtung Ställe davon, und die drei Jungen machten sich auf den Weg ins Haus.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer, jeder mit einer Tasse heißen Tees in der Hand. Lumos, Ron und Harry hatten sich an die Feuerstelle gedrückt, um die kalten Hände aufzuwärmen, und Snape saß mit dem Tagespropheten in einem der Sessel. "Nächste Woche fängt die Schule wieder an.." seufzte Ron. Harry pflichtete ihm bei. "Wenigstens haben wir alle Hausaufgaben." Lumos seufzte. "Fast alle. Zaubertränke fehlt uns noch." Ron warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Zeitung, die Snape verbarg. "Und unser sadistischer Lehrer hat uns so eine hundsgemeine Hausaufgabe aufgegeben.." trieb Lumos vergügt das Spiel weiter. "So eine Gemeinheit. Und das in den Ferien. Sev, sag was. Rede mit ihm. Ist das nicht gemein?" Harry und Ron schauten abwechselnd von der Zeitung zu Lumos, der breit grinsend auf Snape starrte. Dann senkte sich die Zeitung, und dahinter kam Snape mit seinem besten Lehrergesicht zum vorschein. Harry unterdrückte schnell den Fluchtimpuls, und Ron schien es nicht besser zu gehen. "LaCroix, Potter, Weasly, was machen sie denn immernoch hier? Los, ab ins Labor, Hausaufgaben machen!" donnerte er. Harry hielt die Luft an, Ron fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und Lumos schaute eingeschnappt. "Jawohl, Professor. Kommt, Jungs." Dann stand er auf, und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Harry und Ron wechselten einen schnellen Blick und folgten ihm dann. Bevor sie aber noch im Flur ankamen, rief Snape Lumos zurück. Der Junge drehte sich um. "Was ist?" "Lass das Haus stehen, Lou."  
  
"Was müssen wir den machen?" fragte Ron, als Lumos die Tür zu Snape's Labor vor ihnen öffnete. "Einen Trank brauen und ein Essay darüber schreiben." Dann ging er vor, und sie betraten das Labor. Der Raum war groß und hell. An einer Wand befang sich ein Regal voll mit den verschiedensten Büchern, an einer Anderen ein langes Regal mit Zutaten aller möglichen Arten. An einer weiteren stand ein Tisch, eine Reihe von Kessel in allen exsistierenden Sorten hin an einer Wand. Das Labor war aufgeräumt, sauber. In der Luft hing ein Hauch von Minze, der von einer großen Pflanze in einer Ecke auszugehen schien. "Warum sollst du eigentlich das Haus nicht in die Luft jagen?" Lumos grinste. Während er von einem Hacken an der Wand eine Arbeitsrobe nahm, antwortete er. "Mir explodieren gerne die Kessel.." Ron kicherte. "An wen erinnert uns das?" Harry verkniff sich das lachen. "An den armen Neville." Lumos wand sich um, und warf sich die Robe über. "Mich erinnert das eher an Sev selbst..ihr glaubt nicht, was es hier manchmal für Explosionen gibt, wenn er expermientiert. Dagegen ist Neville nichts.." "Wirklich? Hätte ich nicht gedacht." Lumos zuckte die Schulter. "Das ist normal. Irgendwann hat einmal ein Meister der Zaubertränke bei seiner Prüfung seinen Prüfer in die Luft gejagt..das war aber nicht Sev. Was müssen wir eigentlich brauen?" Er ging zu einem der Regal, und zog das Schulbuch, das sie auch gerade benutzten herraus. Dann blätterte er darin herum und fand die Seite. "Einen Wachstrank. Dieser Trank ersetzt einen Kerze, denn entzündet man ihn im festen Zustand mit dem Zauberstab, brennt er bis zu hundert Jahre. Na toll. Gehen dennen in Hogwarts die Kerzen aus?" Harry zuckte die Schulter. Dann halfen Ron und Harry Lumos dabei, die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen und aufzustellen. Lumos wählte einen Kessel, und setzte Wasser auf. Dann zogen sie Lose, wer die Schritte mitschreiben musste, und Ron hatte das Pech, Schriftführer zu werden. Er setzte sich mit Feder und Pergament an einen freien Tisch und dokumentierte Lumos Arbeistschritte. Nur eine Viertelstunde später köchelte der türkise Trank auf einer kleinen Flamme, und Lumos war zufrieden. Gerade, als er den Inhalt des Kessels zum abkühlen von der Flamme nahm, steckte Snape seinen Kopf ins Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Ist mein Kessel noch ganz?" Er betratt das Zimmer ganz, begutachtete den Inhalt des Kessels und nickte zufrieden. "Gut." Lumos zog drei kleine Gefäße herran, schüttete den Trank hinein und versiegelte sie. "Wozu braucht man das Zeug eigentlich? Die Hälfte der Tränke, die wir brauen müssen, sind langweilig. Warum dürfen wir keine interessanten Tränke brauen?" Snape setzte sich auf einen freien Tisch und beobachtete, wie Lumos aufräumte. "Fragt das Ministerium. Die setzen mir jedesmal die Lehrpläne vor, und ich habe nur kleine Wahlmöglichkeiten. Richtig interessante Tränke sind sowiso nicht erlaubt. Und natürlich Tränke nicht, die den Schüler überfordern. Nicht jeder Schüler ist in der Lage, in seinem zweiten Lehrjahr Vielsafttrank zu brauen." Ein schneller Blick zu Harry und Ron ließ beide rot werden. "Ähmm.." stotterte Ron. Snape winkte ab. "Miss Granger hat Glück gehabt, das sie sie beide nicht vergiftet oder gleich umgebracht hat. Vielsafttrank ist kein Spielzeug, und selbst für sehr begabte Schüler schwer zu brauen. Und was für nette Nebenwirkungen er haben kann, haben sie ja selbst an ihrer Freundin gesehen. Im übrigen stand gleich neben den Zutaten, die ihre Freundin gestohlen hat, eine kleine Menge fertiger Vielsafttrank bereit. Es wundert mich heute noch, dass ihr das nicht aufgefallen ist." Lumos schaute zwischen Snape und den beiden Jungen hin und her. "Hallo? Vielsafttrank?" Snape winkte ab. "Das werden dir Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasly nachher erklären. Und jetzt würdet ihr mir ein gutes Tun, wenn ihr mein Labor räumen würdet. Ich muss für Albus noch einen Trank fertig machen, und das würde ich lieber ungestört machen. Ich räume für dich fertig auf." Mit einer Handbewegung scheuchte er Lumos, Ron und Harry aus seinem Labor, und wenige Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür.  
  
"Vielsafttrank? Hermine hat Vielsafttrank gebraut?" Auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, und noch nachdem sie schon lange dort saßen erzählten Ron und Harry Lumos die Geschichte mit der Kammer des Schreckens, vom Vielsafttrank, Hermines unglücklicher Verwandlung in eine Katze, von Harrys Kampf mit dem Basilisk und Tom Riddels Tagebuch. Lumos war beeindruckt. "Und ich dachte immer, mein Leben wäre spannend gewesen..wohw." Nachdem sie noch ihre Essay fertig geschrieben, und weiter über ihre Abenteuer geredet hatten, schlug die große Uhr in der Bibliothek Acht, und es wurde Zeit für das Abendessen. Die Hauselfen hatten den Tisch schon gedeckt, und aus mehreren Schüsseln roch es köstlich nach Nudeln in Pilzsauce. Lumos erbarmte sich und holte Snape aus seinem Labor, der wenig später mit ihm diskutierend zurückkam. Sie setzten sie alle, und begannen zu essen. Harry und Ron diskutierten über Quidditch, Lumos und Snape hielten eine heiße Diskussion über den Sinn und Unsinn von Wachstrank, und ehe sie sich versahen, saßen sie beim Nachtisch, und Lumos forderte Snape zu einem Schachspiel heraus. Zu viert gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, und Ron und Harry bildeten das Publikum für Lumos Niederlage.  
  
"Matt, Lumos. Dein Läufer steht einfach in der Gegend herum, statt den König zu decken. Du hast schon einmal besser gespielt." Snape lehnte sich zurück, und betrachtete, wie seine Königin den weißen König, der um Gnade flehend in die Knie gesunken war, mit einem Dolch hinrichtete. "Och man.." Enttäuscht betrachtete er die Rest seines Königs, mit dennen die schwarzen Figuren gerade Fussball spielten, dann gähnte er herzhaft. Für Sekunden hörte man nur das Prasseln des Feuers, das lauter zu werden schien, bis Harry feststellte, das er dieses Geräusch schon einmal gehört hatte, und zwar heute morgen. Irritiert wand er sich um, während Snape aufsprang und die Treppe hinuntereilte. Ron, Harry und Lumos standen ebenfalls auf, und gingen bis zum Geländer, um in die Halle hinunterzuschauen. Snape stand vor dem großen Kamin, in dem hohe Flammen prasselten, die sich langsam grün färbten. Dann wurden sie kleiner, und mit viel Rauch erschien Albus Dumbeldore in den Flammen. Sichtlich überrascht stand Snape vor dem Kamin, und ging dann einen Schritt auf den alten Mann zu. "Albus? Was machst du hier?" Dumbeldore lächelte. "Guten Abend, Severus. Hallo, ihr drei!" "Guten Abend!" riefen die drei Jungen von oben herrab. Dumbeldore winkte zu ihnen hinauf, und wand sie dann wieder an Snape. "Ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Dich nach Hogwarts zu rufen erschien mir unsinnig, also bin ich hierher gekommen. Hogwarts wird auch eine Stunde ohne mich auskommen." Gemeinsam stiegen die beiden Männer die Treppe hinauf. "Worum geht es?" Dumbeldore warf einen schnellen Blick auf Lumos, und Snape folgte seinem Blick. Lumos, der diese Blickaustausch natürlich mitbekommen hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte in den Flur. Snape seufzte, "Setz dich Albus" , und lief dann hinter Lumos her. Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf, und setzte sich auf das Sofa, wo noch die Reste des Schachspiels standen. Aus dem Flur hörte man das laute Schlagen einer Tür, und Lumos, der etwas auf französisch schrie. Snape antwortete mindestens ebensolaut, und ebenfalls auf französisch, was für Ron und Harry den Nachteil hatte, das sie kein Wort verstanden.  
  
"Lumos! Ouvre la porte! Maintenant!" [ Lumos! Mach die Tür auf! Sofort!] "NO, NO, NO! Je ne veut pas! Tu ne comprends pas du toute!" [ Nein, Nein, Nein! Ich will nicht! Du verstehst überhaupt nichts! ] "Lumos! J'attends! Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît." [ Lumos! Ich warte. Mach doch bitte die Tür auf. ] "No. Va!" [ Nein. Geh! ] "Lumos! Parle avec moi, j'écute! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" " [ Rede mit mir, ich höre zu.. Was willst du? ] "Quand tu ne réponds pas, je ne peut parle avec toi." [ Wenn du mir nicht antwortest, kann ich nicht mit dir reden. ] "Ecoute. Je vais parler avec Albus, et aprés nous allons parler . Je vais." [ Hör zu. Ich werde jetzt erst mit Albus reden, und danach reden wir. Ich gehe].  
  
"Oh, mon dieu. War ich auch so kompliziert?" stöhnte Snape, als er aus dem Flur zurückkam, und sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Dumbeldore lächelte. "Nein, Severus. Du warst schlimmer."  
  
Harry und Ron hatten sich währenddessen in den Flur gestohlen, und klopfen an Lumos Tür. "Lumos?" "VA!" Beide sprangen einen Meter zurück. "He, wir sinds.." Sanft klopfte Ron an die Tür. Innen hörte man erst nichts, dann ein schniefen, und ein Zauberspruch. Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Harry und Ron konnten in Lumos Zimmer gehen.  
  
Lumos saß auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht rot, und mit Tränen auf den Wangen.Auf dem Boden lagen einige Bücher, die er wohl in Wut vom Bett geworfen hatte. Harry setzte sich zu Lumos auf das Bett, Ron verkrümmelte sich in einen Sessel. "Hej, was ist los?" Lumos sagte erst nichts, dann schniefte er und suchte nach einem Taschentuch. "Das ist so gemein. Permanent reden sie über mich, was aus mir wird und so weiter. Aber nie sagen sie mir was. Er will mir noch nicht einmal sagen, was letzte Nacht los war. Und dabei weiß ich ganz genau, das es um mich geht. Alle entscheiden über meine Zukunft, nur ich nicht. Das ist so ungerecht." Harry lehnte sich an die Wand, zog seine Knie an. "Das kenne ich, so gehts mir auch immer. Aber sie haben auch Angst um dich, und naja..vielleicht glauben sie, das du sicherer bist, wenn du nichts weißt." "Glaubst du?" schniefzte Lumos durch sein Taschentuch. Ron nickte. " Wahrscheinlich." "Aber dann können sie mir das doch sagen!" Lumos ließ sich flach auf den Rücken fallen. Ron zuckte die Schulter. "Dann sag es ihm doch. Ich meine, einfach so nicht mehr zu reden..ist ein bißchen viel. Wenn du ihm nichts sagst, was er falsch macht, kann er es auch nicht richtig machen." Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry grinsen. "Das hätte auch Mine sagen können, Ron!" Ron's Ohren färbten sich leicht rosa, und selbst Lumos musste grinsen. "Na also, geht doch." Harry knuffte Lumos in den Rücken. "Und jetzt lassen wir die da draußen Reden. Nachher oder morgen redest du mit Snape, und dann klärt sich das schon." Ron grinste. "Und jetzt spielen wir 'Snape explodiert'. Zum abreagieren."  
  
Lumos zauberte Karten aus seinem Nachttisch, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie in das Spiel vertieft. Lumos spielte mit Feuereifer, und gewann haushoch. Mit einem kleine Knall explodierten die Karten, und hinterließen jedesmal rote Rauchwölkchen. Sie spielten bis tief in die Nacht, und irgendwann schliefen sie über den Karten ein. Ron weckte Harry wieder, und schleppte ihn in ihr gemeinsammes Zimmer. Im Flur sahen sie, das Snape immer noch mit Dumbeldore redete. Dumbeldore saß in einem der Sessel, während Snape sich auf dem Sofa zusammengekuschelt hatte,den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, und so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Schließlich stupste Ron Harry in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, und totmüde fielen beide in ihr Bett. Diesmal war aber Ron derjenige, der um seinen Platz kämpfen musste. 'Geschieht ihm gaanz recht', war Harrys letzter Gedanke, bevor er endlich einschlief.  
  
  
  
-_-_-  
  
Lange habt ihr gewartet, über einen Monat, und hier ist das 18 Kapitel von Lumos, und das längste überhaupt. Verdient habt ihr es, als entschädigung für das Warten. Eigentlich wollte ich heute nur eine kleine Notz hochladen, die euch auf längere Wartezeit vorbereiten sollte, da traf mich meine Muse unerwartet - oder Angels Alleskleber wirkte wieder - und naja..jetzt bekommt ihr eben das Kapitel statt der Notz. Ist auch besser, oder? Ich entschuldige mich für eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler im französischen.. pardon!  
  
S/Fayet, 10/11/2002 


	19. XIX Pacta sunt servanda

XIX - Pacta sunt servanda  
  
'Harry saß auf dem Boden in einem großen, dunklen Raum. In der Mitte stand ein hoher Thron, der verlassen war. Der hohe Stuhl war aus schwarzem Holz, mit verschlissenen Polstern, und stand auf Füßen, die sich windende Schlangen darstellten. Harry trug eine schwarze, weite Robe, aus einem schweren Stoff, der sich wie ein Panzer um seinen Körper wand. Mühsam raffte er sich auf, und tapste durch die Dunkelheit, die nur von drei einzelnen Kerzen erhellt wurde, auf den großen Thron zu. Erst als er über den anderen Körper stolperte, bemerkte er dessen Anwesenheit. Auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen lag noch jemand, in dieselbe schwarze Robe gehüllt wie er. Die Arme der Robe waren aufgerollt, und auf dem linken Arm der Person prangte das schwarze Mal. Einige schwarze Haare lagen über das blasse Gesicht gefallen, der Rest zu einem langen Zopf auf dem Rücken gebunden. Die Gestalt war klein, und sie kam Harry seltsam vertraut vor. Gerade als er sich bückte, um die Gestalt anzustoßen, und sie so zu wecken, begann die Luft zu vibrieren, und auf dem Thron apparierte eine weitere Gestalt. "NEIN" schrie Harry laut, als er die roten Augen erkannte, und wich zurück. Voldemorts häßliches Lachen schallte durch den Raum, und schien von den Wänden zurückgeworfen zu werden. "Bald werdet ihr alle mir gehören..MIR! Pacta sunt servanda!" Immer weiter wich Harry zurück, bis er vor der Wand stand. "NIEMALS!" Aber Voldemorts Lachen dröhnte weiterhin in seinen Ohren, und dann begann die Welt seltsam zu verschwimmen..'  
  
"Harry! Harry, wach auf. Wach auf! Es ist nur ein Traum. Verdammt, WACH AUF!" Irgendetwas packte ihn an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn. "NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!" schreiend riß er de Augen auf, und starrte panisch in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. "Harry, ganz ruhig. War nur ein Traum, alles in Ordnung." Tief durchatmend schloß er noch einmal kurz die Augen, spürte dann, wie Ron seine Schulter losließ, und setzte sich auf. "Mein Gott.." Müde stützte er seinen Kopf auf die Hände, und versuchte, seine glühende Stirn zu kühlen. "Oh verdammt, das war so real.." flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit. Neben ihm saß Ron, besorgt um seinen Freund. "Hey, tut deine Narbe weh?" Harry schloss seine Augen, konzentrierte sich, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nichts. Aber ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch...eine Vorahnung. Wie spät ist eigentlich?" Ron angelte nach seiner Uhr. "Halb vier. Mein Gott, es wundert mich, das du nicht das ganze Haus zusammengeschrieen hast." Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und zwei Köpfe erschienen. "Harry?" flüsterte Lumos in die Dunkelheit, und stieß die Tür ganz auf. Hinter ihm stand Snape, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, eine schwarze Robe fahrlässig übergezogen, und musterte den Inhalt des großen Bettes besorgt. "Irgendetwas passiert?" erkundigte er sich gähnend. "Ähmm..Harry hat geträumt." Lumos tapste durch die Dunkelheit näher zum Bett, und setzte sich auf die Kante. "Würden sie uns erzählen, worum es sich handelt, Mr. Potter? Ich denke, dass das nur zu unser aller Sicherheit dienen wird." Harry nickte, und berichtete kurz von seinem Traum. "Ich war in einem großen, dunklen Raum..keine Ahnung, wo das war. Da war ein Thron, und auf dem Boden lag jemand. Schwarze Harre, blass, schwarze Robe und das schwarze Mal eingebrannt. Dann kam Voldemort, und er hat gesagt, das wir alle him gehören..und dann hat er noch etwas gesagt.. was lateinisches.. sowas wie pacte suna servetus?"  
  
Während Harrys Erzählung war Lumos ungeduldig hin und hergerutscht, und Snapes Gesicht war versteinert. "Pacta sunt servanda, Mr. Potter.Pacta sund servanda..Gott." Zielstrebig ging er auf den Kamin zu, griff nach einer Dose, die auf dem Sims stand und war etwas von dem dort enthaltenen grünen Pulver ins Feuer. Die Flammen loderten kurz, und sanken dann ab. "Albus?" In den Flammen erschien nach wenigen Sekunden das Gesicht des Schulleiters. "Severus, um die Uhrzeit? Was ist passiert?" "Mr. Potter hat geträumt." Harry wiederholte die Erzählung seines Traumes, ohne die lateinischen Wörter am Ende, aus Angst, sich wieder zu vertun. "Das klingt wirklich nicht besonders gut. Ich muss nachdenken..Severus, wir sehen uns morgen. Gute Nacht." Dann verschwand das Gesicht wieder. Snape seufzte tief. "Am besten gehen wir wieder alle dahin, wo wir herkommen, nämlich ins Bett. Heute nacht läßt sich nichts mehr retten. Lumos, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, morgen nach dem Mittagessen werden sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts reisen. Bitte packen sie nach dem Frühstück. Gute Nacht." Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer, etwas schneller, als es nötig gewesen war, und mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Irgendetwas gefiel ihm an dieser Situation definitv nicht. "Nacht Ron, Harry, bis morgen." Lumos stand auf, gähnte. Dann drehte er sich um, und als er im Türrahmen stand, erkannte Harry, das er eine schwarze Robe trug. Das Bild der Gestalt in seinem Traum überschnitt sich mit dem Bild Lumos in der Tür, und für seine Sekunde hatte er das Gefühl, das auf Lumos Arm das schwarze Mal zu sehen. Mit Lumos verschwand dieses Bild aber auch wieder, und Harry beruhigte sich etwas. Trotzdem konnte er nicht schlafen, selbst als Ron schon längst friedlich vor sich hin schnarchte. Pacta sunt servanda.. was bedeutete das? Und vor allem, warum hatte es Snape so erschreckt? Pacta sunt servanda..  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews.. ;) Ich hab mich gefreut. Und vielen Dank an Sssnitch für die aufbauende Email..  
  
@Angel: Der Kleber funktioniert gut!  
  
Noch ein Statement, für alle nicht-Lateiner: Ich übersetze den schönen Satz mit Absicht NICHT. Das ist ein Spannungselement, das mir für euch sehr leidtut. Aber bald ist ja Hermine wieder da, und sie kann bestimmt Latein.. Also Kopf hoch. Und mich dafür bitte nicht köpfen! Briefbomben, Lob und den Pulitzerpreis wie immer an dafayet@hotmail.com, anonsten verbleibe ich so wie immer, euer  
  
Fayet/S  
  
13&11&2002 


	20. XX 'einhalb' Niemals mehr im Doppelbett

XX 1/2 - Niemals mehr im Doppelbett  
  
Während der ganzen restlichen Nacht lag Harry wach. Er starrte in den Betthimmel, und horchte auf Ron's friedliches Schnarchen neben ihm. Nebenbei wich er noch Ron's Tritten und Knüffen aus, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, mehr als ausführlich über seinen Traum nachzudenken. Das er nicht der einzige war, der in dieser Nacht wachlag bewiesen ihm die weichen Schritte, die er immer wieder vor seiner Zimmertür hörte. Ruhig ging jemand immer wieder über den Flur, verschwand in einem der Zimmer, und ging wieder zurück. Nachdem er den leisen Schritten fast zwei Stunden lag zugehört hatte, wurde eine Tür sanft aufgezogen und wieder geschlossen. Dann herrschte auf dem Flur Ruhe.  
  
Nur wenig später wurde das Licht im Zimmer immer heller, und bald fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster. Sie malten auf dem Teppichboden hübsche Streifen, und nachdem Harry aufgestanden war, und sich in eine Decke gewickelt vor das Fenster gestellt hatte, sah er, das der Schnee vor dem Haus hell im Morgenlicht glitzerte. Offensichtlich hatte die Sonne nicht nur ihn geweckt, denn wieder wurde auf dem Flur eine Tür geöffnet, und jemand schlurfte über den Gang. Dann herrschte kurz Ruhe, nur um von dem Rauschen der Dusche unterbrochen zu werden. Frierend zog Harry die weiche Decke enger um sich, und verkroch sich in einen der riesigen Sessel. Neben dem Sessel lagen einige Bücher, und er griff nach einem, um sich die Zeit mit etwas Lesen zu vertreiben.  
  
Er hatte einen Reisebericht über das Muggelchina erwischt, der außerordentlich gut geschrieben war, und nur wenige Minuten später war er in das Buch versunken, und wanderte in seinem Geist über die Brücken in die Verbotene Stadt, um dem letzten Kaiser von China seine Aufwartung zu machen. Das Buch fesselte ihn, und es kam ihm vor, als würde in einem Wirbel von Farben, Gerüchen und Tönen versinken.  
  
Als er - wie es ihm erschien - nur wenige Minuten später den Kopf hob, sah er durch das Fenster eine kleine Gestalt auf einem Pferd in Richtung Wald reiten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, das in wirklichkeit mehrere Stunden vergangen waren. "Morgen". Ein hellroter Haarschopf tauchte aus den Decken und Lacken auf, und Ron rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "Morgen, Ron. Schon so früh wach?" Er versuchte erst gar nicht, die Ironie aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, aber Ron war müde, und so erntete Harry nur ein verschlafenes Lächeln. "Schon." murmelte ron zuürck und gähnte herzhaft.  
  
Eine Stunde später waren beide geduscht, und damit beschäftigt, ihre Koffer zu packen. Zumindestens Ron packte. Harry konnte sich einfach nicht von seinem Buch losreißen, und nur mit Grauen dachte er daran, das er es würde hierlassen müssen. "Erde an Harry Potter, Erde an Harry Potter..hast du meinen Schal gesehen? Ich könnte schwören..ach, da ist er ja. Harry? Hey?" "Hast du was gesagt?" "Ja, ich.." Ron wurde von der Tür unterbrochen, die sich öffnete, und die Sicht auf den Flur inklusive Snape freigab. "Guten Morgen. Aha, sie packen schon, sehr gut. Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter!" "Oh, entschuldigung.." Snape grinste aber nur. " Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie packen jetzt, nehmen das Buch mit, und geben es irgendwann einfach Lumos zurück. Ich werde die Hauselfen mit etwas Frühstück zu ihnen schicken. Gegen elf Uhr werden sie zurück nach Hogwarts reisen." Damit ließ er Harry und Ron zurück und verschwand.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erschien ein Hauself mit einem Tablett voller Köstlichkeiten, und Ron sperrte Harrys Buch in seinen - mittlerweile fertig gepackten - Koffer ein. Nicht ohne sich zu beschweren machte Harry sich daran, seinen Koffer zu packen. Dann frühstückte er gelassen mit Ron, und ehe er wußte, wie es ihm geschah, wurde es elf Uhr. Mühsam zerrte er seinen Koffer durch den weiten Flur, und war mehr als dankbar, als Snape den Koffer mittels eines Schwebezaubers die Treppe hinunterfliegen ließ. Nachdem er mit Ron's Koffer ebenso verfahren war, standen die beiden vor dem großen Kamin, und bemerkten, das Lumos fehlte.  
  
"Er kommt später nach. Hier ist das Flohpulver, Albus wird auf sie warten. Mr. Weasly?" Ron nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver, warf es ins Feuer, trat hinein, und rief "Hogwarts." Dann verschwand er zischend. Nachdem Ron's Koffer ihm gefolgt war, war Harry an der Reihe. Allein schon der Gedanke an Flohpulver verursachte in seinem Magen ein häßliches Gefühl, aber er überwand sich tapfer, nahm eine Handvoll und stieg ins Feuer. "Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Professor!" rief er noch, bevor auch er verschwand.  
  
Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit raste er durch das Flohnetzwerk, und einmal mehr fragte er sich, wer so etwas schreckliches - aber zugegebenermaßen praktisches - erfunden hatte. Dann endlich kam er in Hogwarts an, und fiel aus den Flammen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Harry." Aus seiner Position - Harry saß auf dem Boden, um seinen Kreislauf nicht zu sehr herrauszufordern - sah er neben sich ein Paar türkise Lederstiefel, mit gepunktetem Pelz gefüttert, und dem Saum einer weiten, dunkelblauen Robe. Albus Dumbeldore bückte sich, und half Harry beim Aufstehen. "Danke, ähm, danke. Guten Morgen." Schnell klopfte Harry sich den Staub von seiner Keidung, und sprang dann einen Meter nach rechts, als sein Koffer aus dem Kamin fiel. Breit grinsend griff Ron nach seinem Arm, und rieß ihn nach oben. Dann griffen beide Jungen ihre Koffer, und trugen sie in den Gryffindorturm.  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit auspacken, Schmutzwäsche sortieren, und - in Harrys Fall - mit Lesen. Niemals hätte Harry gedacht, das er sein eigenes Bett jemals so hoch schätzen würde, aber er genoß es, nicht mehr von Ron's Knüffen und Tritten maltretiert zu werden. Dementsprechend gut schlief er auch - wie ein Murmeltier. Selbst Voldemort schien ihm eine Auszeit zu gönnen - er hatte keinen weiteren Alpträume mehr.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug mit den üblichen Ferienaktivitäten - sie spielten Winter-Quiddtich, durchstreifen Hogwarts auf der Jagd nach Geheimgängen, die nicht auf der 'Karte des Herumtreibers' verzeichnet waren, und tranken Tee bei Hagrid. Als Lumos am vierten Tag noch nicht aufgetaucht war, begannen Ron und Harry sich Sorgen zu machen, aber da Snape selbst ebenfalls noch nicht wieder da war, hielten sie sich in Grenzen. Die Zeit verflog, als müsste sie ein Rennen gewinnen, und ehe sie wußten wie ihnen geschah, stand der erste Tag nach den Ferien, und damit der Tag vor dem Winterball, vor der Tür.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Man muss es mir vergeben, aber das hier ist nur ein 'Lückenfüller'-Kapitel. Fast. Im nächsten wird es spannender.. 14.11.2002 S/Fayet 


	21. XX Verschwunden

M - Verschwunden  
  
Wie Dumbeldore angekündigt hatte, kamen alle Schüler einen Tag früher aus den Ferien, um den Winterball zu feiern. Harry und Ron hatten Hagrid zum Bahnsteig begleitet, um Hermine vom Zug abzuholen. Beide standen auf dem Gleis, und sahen erwartungsvoll zu, wie die große rote Dampflock des Hogwarts-Express angeschnauft kam. Der weiße Rauch aus dem Schornstein stieg hoch in den klaren Himmel, und Ron hüpfte auf und ab, um sich zu wärmen. Sobald die Lok stand, und die Türen geöffnet wurden, strömten die Schüler aus dem Zug. Harry und Ron kamen aus dem "Hallo, wie waren die Ferien?" gar nicht mehr hinaus, bis ein dunkelbrauner, wirrer Lockenkopf neben ihnen auftauchte, und ihnen um den Hals fiel. "Hallo Mine" brachte Harry mühsam herraus, während seine älteste Freundin ihn fast zerquetscht. Ron wurde ebenfalls so begrüßt, und nur wenige Minuten später waren sie zu dritt auf dem Weg zum Schloss.  
  
Während der Fahrt erzählte Hermine ihnen alles über ihren Skiurlaub in der Schweiz mit ihren Eltern, und nebenbei auch noch die halbe Geschichte Europas. Außerdem ließ sie ihre beiden Freunde ihre Sprachkentnisse bewundern, denn sie hatte den Urlaub für alles genutzt - inklusive dem Versuch, die deutsche Sprache zu erlernen - außer um Ski zu fahren, was sie, wie sie mit rotem Kopf zugab, gar nicht konnte. Schließlich kamen sie am Schloss an, und Hermine verschwand kurz, um ihren Schulumhang anzulegen.  
  
Als sie sich wenig später in der großen Halle wiederfanden, die wieder mit den vertrauten Gesichtern bevölkert war, fiel Hermine auf, das Lumos fehlte. Harry und Ron, die sich verabredet hatten, ihren kleinen Ausflug nach Snape Manor für sich zu behalten, zuckten bei ihrer Frage nur die Schultern. Und sie logen dabei noch nicht einmal - schließlich wußten beide nicht, wo Lumos war. Das Snape auch fehlte, fiel zuerst Harry auf. Er stieß Ron an.  
  
"Schau mal den Lehrertisch..wer fehlt?" Ron musterte kurz den Tisch, und wand sich dann wieder Harry zu. "Snape. Und Lumos. Fragezeichen?" "Hey, habt ihre Geheimnisse?" schaltete sich Hermine in ihre Unterhaltung ein. "Nein, wir haben uns nur gewundert, das Snape nicht da ist." Kurz wand Hermine sich um, und zuckte dann die Schulter. "Vielleicht noch auf Urlaub." schlug Ron vor. "Als Hauslehrer?" Ironisch zog Hermine eine Augenbraun hoch. "Ist ja auch egal. Ich verhungere, hoffentlich - "  
  
Mitten in Harry's Worten klopfte Dumbeldore gegen seinen Kelch und stand auf. "Ruhe, bitte. Danke. Wie schön, das - " In diesem Moment wurden die großen Türen aufgestoßen, und eine Gestalt glitt in die Halle. Mit gesenktem Kopf eilte Snape an der linken Seite der großen Halle nach vorne, hielt kurz am Slytherintisch an, wurde dort mit großem Hallo begrüßt, und ging dann nach vorne. Er nickte allen Lehrern zu, trat zu Dumbeldore, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, und sank auf seinen Stuhl. Dumbeldore warf ihm einen missbiligenden Blick zu, und setzt dann erneut an. "Auf einen zweiten Versuch. Nachdem wir jetzt alle vollzählig sind, freue ich mich, euch, liebe Schüler, und euch, liebe Lehrer" - wobei der das Wort 'liebe Lehrer' besonders betonte - "zum zweiten Halbjahr des Schuljahres. Da ja alle etwas früher gekommen sind, werden wir morgen Abend den Winterball feiern, und am Montag in den gewohnten Schulalltag starten. Jetzt aber Guten Appetit!" Dann setzt Dumbeldore sich wieder, und das essen erschien auf den Tischen.  
  
Mit Kaiserschmarn und Pfirsichen hatten die Hauselfen ein typisches Winteressen gezaubert - das, wie Hermine nicht müde wurde zu erwähnen - nebenbei auch noch vom Kontinent kam, und süß wie es war, allen hervorragend schmeckte. Während er darauf wartete, das Ron ihm endlich die Schüssel reichte, ließ Harry seine Blicke schweifen. Am Slytherintisch saß Malfoy, wie immer angebend, umgeben von Crabbe und Coyle. An allen Tischen schien hervorragende Stimmung zu herrschen, nur die am Lehrertisch war gedrückt. Zwar versuchte Dumbeldore, durch eine Unterhaltung etwas Farbe in die Gesichter seiner Lehrer zu zaubern, aber viel erreichte er nicht. Vor allem Snape schien mehr als abwesend zu sein. Auf jegliches Essen verzichtend, hatte er den Kopf gesenkt, einen Ellebogen aufgestüzt, und starrte ins Nichts. Keiner der anderen Lehrer versuchte eine Unterhaltung mit ihm anzufangen. Snape selbst wirkte wie ein Gespenst - kreidebleich, mit dunklen Augenringen, die weit über das übliche Maß hinausgingen. Und immer wieder warf Dumbeldore dem Meister der Zaubertränke einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Harry nicht deuten konnte. Irgendetwas war stimmte bei leibe nicht. Was war passiert?  
  
"Mr. Potter, sind sie auf Diät?" Hermine hatte den Arm quer über den Tisch gestreckt, und stieß Harry fragend an. "Was?" fuhr dieser aus seinen Gedanken. "Iß was. Was ist los?" Abwesend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und nahm die Schüssel. "Nichts. Schon in Ordnung."  
  
Schließlich futternden sie sich quer durch die Pfannkuchen, tranken literweise heiße Schokolade und waren zum guten Schluss mehr als satt. "Phhh.." Stöhnend lehnte Hermine sich zurück und hielt sich den Bauch. "Das hier ist nichts für meine Linie.." "Immerhin hast du eine." tröstete Ron, wofür er einen Rippenstoß von Harry einkassierte. "Dein Taktgefühl hast du anscheinend in deinem Bett vergessen.." Ron zuckte nur die Schulter. Die meisten Schüler hatten die große Halle schon verlassen. Die drei Freunde saßen noch eine Weile da, und waren schließlich die letzten Schüler in der großen Halle. Die meisten Lehrer waren ebenfalls schon gegangen. Nur noch Snape, Dumbeldore und Flitwick saßen am Lehrertisch. Dumbeldore führte eine Unterhaltung mit Flitwick, und Snape starrte immer noch ins Leere. Schließlich stand er auf, und eilte geräuschlos durch die Halle, um zu verschwinden. Dumbeldore entschuldigte sich bei Flitwick, und eilte ihm hinterher. "Kommt, gehen wir.." Ron, Harry und Hermine rafften sich auf, und verließen die Halle. In der großen Eingangshalle waren sie gerade schnell genug, um noch die letzten Fetzen eines Gespräches zwischen Dumbeldore und Snape mitzubekommen. "In mein Büro. Jetzt." Snape stand an eine Säule gelehnt, Dumbeldore vor sich. Schnell verkrochen die drei sich hinter eine Statue, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. "Albus, ich.." Dumbeldore schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Keine Ausreden, Severus. Jetzt." Dumbeldore griff Snape am Arm, und zog den widerstrebenden Mann hinter sich her.  
  
"Was zum..?" Sich am Kopf kratzend kam Hermine wieder hinter ihrer Statue hervor, gefolgt von Ron und Harry. "Keine Ahnung." "Ich auch nicht" bestätigte Ron Harry's Äußerung. "Wir werden es schon noch herausfinden. Morgen ist der Ball..Komm, gehen wir zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie wär's mit einer Runde Schach?"  
  
Den restlichen Abend verbrachten die Gryffindors in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, Schach spielend, und diskutierend. Irgendwann verabschiedete sich Hermine, und schon weit nach Mitternacht gingen auch Ron und Harry in ihre Betten.  
  
Schon im Schlafanzug starrte Harry grübelnd auf das leere Bett neben ihm. "Hey, mach Licht aus. Ich bin müde." Sich die Augen reibend kam Ron aus dem Waschraum getapst, und Harry beeilte sich, seiner Forderung nachzu kommen. Als sie schließlich beide ihm Bett lagen, und Ron schon sanft schnarchte, wanderten Harrys Gedanken wieder zu dem leeren Bett. Irgendetwas war passiert, darüber hatte er keine Zweifel mehr. Nur - was? Und wo war Lumos?  
  
-_-_-_- So langsam steigt die Spannung.. jajajaja.. 16.11.2002 S/Fayet 


	22. XXI Der Garten

XXI - Der Garten  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry wie gerädert. Alle anderen waren schon auf, und der Schlafsaal war so gut wie verlassen. Nur Neville saß noch auf seinem Bett, und versuchte seine Kröte zu finden.  
  
"Morgen." nuschelte Harry, wühlte sich aus seinen Lacken und stand auf. Neville, der nicht mit dieser Begüßung gerechnet hatte, fiel dabei vor schreck von seinem Bett - und entdeckte seine Kröte, die unter selbigem saß. "D..danke Harry. Morgen."  
  
Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er mit großem Hallo begrüßt wurde. "Morgen Harry." Er grinste in alle Richtungen und ließ sich dann in einen Sessel neben Ginny fallen. "Morgen Mine, morgen Ron, morgen Ginny, morgen - Lumos?"  
  
In einem der Sessel saß der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, und grinste Harry breit an. "Morgen Harry." Überrascht blieb Harry stehen. "Lumos? Wo zum Teufel kommst du her?" Verwunder starrten Ron und Hermine ihn an. "Was meinst du mit ' wo kommst du denn her'?" erkundigten sie sich. Lumos schaute ebenfalls verwundert. "Ich komme aus meinem Bett, woher denn sonst?" Harry war mehr als verwirrt. Aus seinem Bett? "Wo warst du gestern beim Abendessen?" Ron, Hermine und Ginny betrachteten ihn mit demselben Blick, mt dem McGonagall Neville bedachte, wenn er seine Eule in die Luft gejagt hatte - mitleidig, wie man jemanden betrachtet, der seiner Sinne nicht mehr habhaft ist. "Harry, Lumos war den ganzen gestrigen Abend da. Er saß neben dir. Vielleicht solltest du ins Bett gehen?" Sanft hatte Hermine ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, während Ron und Lumos einen mitleidigen Blick gewechselt hatten.  
  
"Lumos war gestern abend überall, aber nicht beim Abendessen. Ron, du hast es doch selbst gesagt!" Um Zustimmung heischend warf Harry einen flehnden Blick zu Ron, der aber nur die Schultern zuckte. "Lumos saß an unserem Tisch, Harry. Was ist los mit dir?" Müde schüttelte Harry den Kopf, und legte eine Hand an die Stirn. "Müde. Verwirrt. Ich geh raus, kommt jemand mit?"  
  
Nachdem keiner der Gryffindors sich vom warem Kaminfeuer losreißen konnte, ging Harry allein auf eine kleine Wanderschaft durch die Gänge. Er spazierte durch Hogwarts, und wie schon so oft fand er sich schließlich in einem kleinen Gang wieder, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Gespür sagte ihm, das er sich in der Nähe der Slytherinquartiere befand, und das diese Umgebung für einen Gryffindor nicht unbedingt die sicherste und beste war.  
  
Seine Vermutung sollte bestätigt werden. Als er um eine Ecke bog, sah er Draco Malfoy. Der junge Slytherin lehnte an einer Wand, vor sich Grabbe und Coyle, und redete auf sie ein. "Idioten, das seid ihr beide. Dämliche Idioten. Warum gebe ich mich eigentlich mit euch ab?" fluchte er gerade lautstark. Schnell drückte Harry sich an die Wand, direkt neben einem Wandteppich, auf dem ein Obstkorb abgebildet war. Zutiefst hoffte er, das Malfoy ihn nicht bemerkt hatte - er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis nach einem Duell.  
  
"Warum könnt ihr nicht einmal tun, was ich euch sage?" fluchte Malfoy herzhaft weiter. Harry hörte das Gemurmel von Grabbe und Coyle, und dann das rascheln von Papier. "Mein Vater sagt, das es bald vorbei sein wird. Und ihr Idioten seid zu feige?" Wieder erklang das Gemurmel von den beiden Dicken Jungen, und dann hörte Harry Schritte, die sich verdächtig schnell in seine Richtung bewegten.  
  
"Wenn ihr..ach, was haben wir denn da? Wartest du auf deine Mami, damit sie dich nach Hause führt, Potter?" Bevor Harry auf nur den Versuch einer Flucht machen konnte, baute der blonde Junge sich vor ihm auf. "Nicht im geringsten, Malfoy. Ich wollte gerade gehen." Doch bevor Harry sich von der Wand lösen konnte, verbauten die beiden Leibwächter Malfoys ihm den Weg. "Nicht so schnell, Potter. Was macht ein widerlicher Gryffindor wie du im Gang von den Slytherinquatieren? Wolltest du dich einschleichen? Lauschen, was Potter?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub niemals, das ihr gräßlichen Gryffindors in unsere Quatiere kommen würdet. Die würdet ihr ja nicht einmal finden." Insgeheim musste Harry sich das grinsen verkneifen. Was würde Malfoy sagen, wenn er wüßte, das Harry sehr wohl schon in den Slytherinquatieren gewesen war? Leider konnte er sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, und Malfoy packte ihn am Kragen.  
  
Bevor allerdings irgendetwas anderes geschehen konnte, erklangen hinter ihm Schritte. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, dürfte ich erfahren, was hier vorgeht?" ertönte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall hinter ihnen. Schnell trat Malfoy einen Schritt zurück, und gab Harry frei. "Wir hatten eine Diskussion, Professor." verteidigte er sich. "Das sah mir aber nicht nach einer Diskussion aus. Fünf Punkte von Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Ich verbiete es mir, das sie einen Schüler verprügeln, egal aus welchem Haus." Wütend starrte Malfoy McGonagall an, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle. Erleichert ließ Harry die Schultern hängen, misstrauisch beäugt von McGonagall. "Gehen sie wieder in die Gryffindorquatiere. Und keine Abenteuer dieses Jahr, Mr. Potter." Dann wand sie sich um, und ging.  
  
Schnell folgte Harry ihr, um in einem weiteren Gang Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Snape zu sehen. Offensichtlich beschwerte Malfoy sich gerade bei seinem Hauslehrer über den Punkteabzug, wurde aber von Snape erst 'abgewürgt', und dann zurechtgewiesen. Sicherlich wies Snape ihn an, sich das nächste Mal nicht erschwischen zu lassen..  
  
Fröhlich grinsend lief Harry wieder durch die Gänge Richtung Gryffindorturm. Fast hätte er vergessen, warum er aus dem Turm geflohen war, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete, und Hermine, Ron und Lumos herauskamen. "Oh, hi Harry. Wir wollten spazieren gehen. Kommst du mit?" Harry ließ seinen Blick von Ron zu Hermine, und dann zu Lumos wandern, die seinen Blick offen erwiederte. In seinem Magen bildete sich sein seltsames Gefühl. Es war mehr eine Art Kribbeln als ein Gefühl, aber trotzdem konnte er es nicht verdrängen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, danke Mine. Ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek." Sie nickte, und lächelte. "Grüß die Bücher, sag ihnen, das ich morgen wiederkomme." Dann verschwand sie mit Lumos und Ron.  
  
Obwohl er eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, wirklich in die Biliothek zu gehen, verrbachte er schließlich den ganzen Vormittag bis zum Mittagessen dort. Er wühlte sich einmal quer durch die interessanten Bücher mit seltenen Zaubersprüchen, probierte einige aus - wobei er aus Versehen fünf Bücher entzündete und drei Schreibfedern explodieren ließ - und war schließlich ziemlich stolz auf sein neu erworbenes Wissen. Obwohl er nie ein Bücherwurm gewesen war, nahm er sich fest vor, Hermines Beispiel zu folgen und einen solchen Tag öfters einmal zu wiederholen.  
  
Als er schließlich mit drei weiteren Büchern unter dem Arm in der großen Halle zum Mittagessen erschien, wunderte Neville sich sehr über seinen Anblick. Da Ron, Hermine und Lumos immer noch unterwegs waren, unterhielt er sich mit Neville und Ginny, und beschloss schließlich nach dem Mittagessen, bei Hagrid vorbei zu schauen. Schließlich konnte es ja sein, das die drei dort auf einen Tee vorbei geschaut hatten, und immer noch dort waren.  
  
"Hagrid?" Fest klopfte er an der schweren Holztür, und wurde, nachdem Hagrid die Tür geöffnet hatte, von Fang fast überrannt. "Oh, hej Harry. Kom rein. Wie steht's?" Hagrid war, wie immer, über seinen Besuch glücklich, und zog ihn sofort in sein Haus. "Hey Hagrid. Sind Mine und Ron bei dir?" Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne, aber ich hab die in den Wald gehen sehen. Mit so einem schwarzhaarigen. Sieht seltsam aus, der Kerl. Naja. Willste einen Tee und ein Plätzchen?"  
  
Den Nachmittag verbrachte er bei Hagrid - bei Tee, Plätzchen ( die er mit vorsicht genoß - er hatte noch nie sehr gute Zähne gehabt,und man sollte sein Glück ja bekanntlich nicht überfordern ) und jeder Menge unterhaltung. Als er schließlich wieder vor der Tür von Hagrids Hütte stand, war es schon später Nachmittag.  
  
Sich an den Anstehenden Ball erinnernd, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Turm, um sich umzuziehen. Im Turm selbst herrschte das übliche Ballchaos. Erstklässlerinnen kämpften um den großen Spiegel, während alle anderen Mädchen sich gegenseitig um die Kleider, die Schuhe, den Schmuck, das Make- up ect. beneideten. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung befanden Ron, Lumos und Hermine sich nirgends im Chaos.  
  
Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um nachzusehen, ob seine Freunde inzwischen angekommen waren. Seine Hoffnung, das die drei sich verspätet hatten, wurde enttäuscht.  
  
Als sie sich auch nicht rechtzeitig zum Essen meldeten, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Professor McGonagall.  
  
Er fand sie im Gespräch mit Snape, vor der großen Halle. Offensichtlich hatten sie einen kleinen Streit, den trotzdem sie leise sprachen, konnte Harry die Agression in ihren Stimmen hören. "...das ist typisch, absolut typisch. " Mit verschränkten Armen baute MaGonagall vor Snape auf, der sich allerdings nicht einschüchtern ließ, und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor mit einem eiskalten Blick musterte.  
  
Gerade als Harry überlegte, wie er die beiden unterbrechen konnte, ohne einen von beiden endgültig in Rage zu bringen und möglichst ohne Hauspunkte zu verlieren, kamen Hermine , Ron und Lumos die Treppe hinaufgestürmt.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Alle drei hatten Schnee unter den Schuhen, rote Nasen und Schneeflocken im Haar. Hermine rannte sofort auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm. "Harry, das musst du dir ansehen. Komm, das MUSST du gesehen haben!" Ron und Lumos spurteten die Rest der Treppen hoch und gesellten sich zu ihnen. "Mine hat recht, das ist toll Harry. Im Wald ist ein riesiger geschmückter Garten, das sieht irre aus, komm, wir zeigen ihn dir.."  
  
Und bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, zogen seine drei Freunde ihn die Treppe hinunter und aus dem großen Tor. Ihm entging dabei, das McGonagall und Snape ihre Diskussion unterbrochen und ihnen hinterhergeschaut hatten. McGonagall erheitert, Snape mit einem seltsamen, fast schon besorgen Blick. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, und verschwand. Hinter sich ließ er eine wütende Kollegin zurück, die erst etwas von "verfall sämtliches Respektes" murmelte, und ihm dann folgte.  
  
Inzwischen zog Hermine Harry immer noch hinter sich her, seinen Arm in einem eisernen Klammergriff haltend. Lumos und Ron plapperte abwechselnd auf ihn ein, und so war er so konfus, das er erst am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes bemerkte, wohin sie eigentlich gingen. "Stop, halt, wartet mal..wir können doch nicht einfach so in den Wald rennen!" protestierte er, und versuchte von Hermine freizukommen. Das Mädchen geriet ins Straucheln, und stolperte in den Schnee. Schnell half Ron ihr hoch, während Lumos ihn spöttisch ansah. "Ach komm schon, wovor hast du denn Angst? Du bist doch Harry Potter, dir kann nichts passieren. Du hast Voldemort jetzt schon dreimal überlebt..und da hast du Angst vor einem WALD?" Unsicher schaute Harry zu seinen Freunden. Hermine klopfte sich den Schnee vom Umhang, während Ron ihn fast böse musterte.  
  
"Also kommt." Lumos drehte sich um und ging in den Wald, gefolgt von Hermine. Zögernd setzte Harry sich in Bewegung, von hinten eskortiert von Ron. In seinem Magen grummelte ein seltsames, beunruhigendes Gefühl vor sich, das immer stärker wurde, je tiefer sie in den Wald kamen. Irgendetwas stimmte entschieden nicht. Ron schien ihn von einer Flucht zu hindern wollen, und Hermine lief seltsam schnell. Aber erst, als es so Dunkel war, das nur noch der Schnee leuchtete, wußte er, das er einen lebensgefährlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Denn in dem Moment, in dem Lumos einen seltsamen Witz machte, über den Ron laut lachte und Hermine schrill kicherte, begann ein seltsamer Schmerz ihn zu durchfluten. Ein Schmerz, den er sofort identifizieren konnte, und von dem er gehofft hatte, ihn nicht allzuschnell wieder spüren zu müssen. Es war der Schmerz, der von der Narbe auf seiner Stirn ausging, und der ihm verriet, das er geradewegs in sein Verderben lief.  
  
-_-_-  
  
Für alle diejenigen, die so lieb gewartet haben..und jetzt nähern wir uns endlich wieder den etwas spannenderen Kapiteln. :) Zufrieden, Angel? ^.~  
  
4-12-2002 S/fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	23. XXII Das schwarze Mal v Jenseits des Gew...

XXII - Das schwarze Mal v Jenseits des Gewissen ( I )  
  
Während Harry seinen Freunden weiter in den verbotenen Wald folgte, und seine Schmerzen immer schlimmer wurden, suchte er fieberhaft nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Vor ihm liefen Lumos und Hermine - beide außerordentlich magisch begabt und mit wesentlich mehr Wissen ausgestatet, als Harry es hatte. Und hinter ihm Ron, eigentlich sein bester Freund. Aber momentan stellte er einfach das geringere Risiko dar.  
  
Möglichst unbemerkt suchte Harry die Taschen seiner Schulumhanges nach seinem Zauberstab durch. Erleichtert fand er ihn in der üblichen Tasche, und bemühte sich, ihn zu zücken. "Lass es." Lumos kalte Stimme durchschnitt die klare Nachtluft. Hermine war stehen geblieben, zur Seite getreten und so hatte Lumos einen perfekten Ausblick auf den Zauberstabsuchenden Harry gehabt. Mit unbehagen bemerkte Harry, das jetzt drei Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet waren, und er fand es mehr als bedenklich, das zwei davon seinen besten Freunden gehörten. "Na, mutlos, Harry Potter?" Lumos Gesicht war zu einer spöttischen Grimasse verzogen, und ein grausames Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Hermine grinste breit, und Ron starrte Harry mit einer lodernden Wut im Blick an. Und auf einmal fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
  
'Der Imperiusfluch bringt eine oder mehrer Personen vollkommen in die Gewalt des den Fluch aussprechenden Zauberers. Sie können manipuliert werden. Ein Widerstand gegen den Imperius ist beinah ausgeschlossen. Der Imperiusfluch steht auf der Liste der Unverzeilichenflüche und wird gerne benutzt, um unbeteiligte Dritte als Handlanger einsetzen zu können..'  
  
Wie ein Tonband spulte sich in seinem Geist die Stimme von Mad Eye Moody ab, der ihnen im vierten Schuljahr über die 'Unverzeihlichen' berichtet hatte. Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, dass das normalerweise Hermines Part war. Dieselbe Hermine, die jetzt mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn deutet. Sie mussten unter einem Imperiusfluch stehen. Voldemort. Oh Gott.  
  
Auf einmal kreischte Hermine auf. "Da, eine Schlange. Schlangen, überall Schlangen." Gleichzeitig brandete im Hintergrund ein seltsamer Lärm auf. Es klang, als würde eine Menschenmasse durch den Wald laufen. Man hörte entfernt Rufe, grelle grüne Blitze waren zu sehen.  
  
Während Harry sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was er tun sollte, begann Lumos die Schlangen verschwinden zu lassen. "Schlange. Das.." zischte er, beendete seinen Satz aber nicht. Während Lumos damit beschäftigt war, die Schlangen verschwinden zu lassen, musste Ron Hermine beruhigen, die eine unwillkürliche Abneigung gegen Schlangen entwickelt hatte. Woher kamen die Schlangen? Eine besonders große Kobra, die auf Harry zukroch, zischelte ihm freundlich zu. "Geh weg. Geh zu dem Mädchen." antwortete Harry auf Parsel. Die Schlange hielt an, und wechselte gehorsam die Richtung. "Sorry Hermine." Dann drehte er sich um und rannte.  
  
"Halt, stehen bleiben. Impe-" hörte Harry Lumos hinter sich rufen. Seine Stimme wurde aber abgeschnitten. "Petrificus totalus." Eine dunkle Stimme mischte sich unter Hermines geschrei. Harry verspürte den spontanen Drang danach, stehenzubleiben und sich umzudrehen. Dann verstummten Hermines Schreie hinter ihm, Rons beruhigendes Gerede ebenfalls und nur noch Lumos aufgeregte Rufe waren zu hören. "Halt - MORSMORDRE"  
  
Immer schneller rannte Harry durch den dunklen Wald, vorbei an Bäumen, durch Unterholz, immer in der Hoffnung das keines der im Wald lebenden Geschöpfe Appetit auf ihn bekommen würde. Irgendwann spürte er seine Beine nicht mehr und seine Brust brannte wie Feuer , aber er lief immer weiter. Das Licht im Wald wurde von einem hellgrünen Schein ergänzt, der von dem Totenkopf mit einer Schlange im Mund ausging, der über dem Wald schwebte.  
  
Es kam Harry vor, als wäre er Stunden gerannt. Irgendwann lichtete sich der Wald, und vor ihm tauchten die Länderein von Hogwarts auf, zusammen mit dem großen Schloss. Er rannte an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, kam am Quiddtich Feld vorbei und stolperte schließlich komplett außer Atem die Treppe hinauf. Auf der Treppe allerdings prallte er in eine schwarze Gestalt. Ohne zu betrachteten, in wen oder was er gerannt war, begann er panisch zu schreien. Solange, bis er ein geflüsterte "Quieto" hörte und seine Stimme verschwand. Dann drückte ihn jemand auf die Treppe.  
  
"Beruhigen sie sich, Mr. Potter. Wir gehen jetzt zum Direktor, wo sie ihre Stimme wieder erhalten. Wenn später irgendjemand ihrer Freunde fragt, was war, lassen sie sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen. Eine, die Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasly und LaCroix einschließt. Kommen sie."  
  
Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als gehorsam zu nicken und aufzustehen. Bevor er jedoch wieder einigermaßen gerade stand, versagten seine Beine und er brach zusammen.  
  
Snape gab ihm einige Minuten zum Ausruhen, aber als Harry selbst nach einer geraumen Zeit nicht in der Lage war zu gehen, erbarmte er sich und trug den Jungen nach oben. Harry war erschöpft, aber es kam ihm doch mehr als seltsam vor, von Snape durch die Schule getragen zu werden. Aber schließlich hatten an diesem Tag seine beiden besten Freunde versucht, ihn umzubringen, ein weiterer hatte einfach so das Schwarze Mal über dem Verbotenen Wald herrausbeschworen - da erschien es ihm schon fast als Kleinigkeit, von seinem eigentlich meistgehasstesten Lehrer durch die Schule getragen zu werden. Fast.  
  
Die Gänge von Hogwarts waren verlassen , die Schüler waren auf dem Winterball. Aus der großen Halle erklang fröhliche Musik, und nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte Harry Voldemort dafür, das er die Fähigkeit hatte, sein Leben immer dann zu zerstören, wenn irgendetwas besonders schönes anstand. Keiner schien ihn oder die anderen zu vermissen.   
  
Als beide in Dumbeldores Büro ankamen, und Snape Harry in einem Sessel abgesetzt hatte, begann Harry erstmals nachzudenken, warum ihm seine Flucht gelungen war. Allzulange hatte er allerdings keine Zeit zu denken.  
  
"Severus, Harry. Ich nehme an, das ihr mir das -" Dumbeldore deutete aus dem Fenster auf den Totenkopf - "erklären könnt." Snape war in einen Sessel neben Harry gesunken. Dumbeldore sah noch einige Minuten aus dem Fenster, während Harry sich geistig zusammensammelte, und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte. Schließlich begann er zu erzählen.  
  
Er berichtet vom Verschwinden der drei am Nachmittag, ging dann zu der Episode im Wald über und endete auf der Treppe. "Sir, ich habe keine Ahnung, woher die Schlangen kamen, oder was Hermine und Ron ausgeschaltet haben."  
  
Dumbeldore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz genommen hatte, musterte Harry mit einem beunruhigenden Blick. "Das ist erklärbar. Severus?" Harry warf Snape einen Seitenblick zu. "Sie?" Snape nickte. Dann dämmerte es Harry. "Der 'Serpensortia' Spruch, den Draco Malfoy in meinem zweiten Schuljahr benutzt hat, nicht wahr?" Wieder nickte Snape. Er sah dabei weder Harry noch Dumbeldore an, sondern starrte auf die Regale, in dennen sich die Bücher stapelten, und die hinter Dumbeldore standen. "Ähm..darf ich fragen, wo sie waren? Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen.."  
  
Kurz schüttelte Snape den Kopf, wie, als müsste er sich aus einem Tagtraum reißen und löste dann den Blick von den Regalen. "Ich war auf dem Weg in den Wald, um zu apparieren. Als ich sie vier allerdings sah, war mir klar, das apparieren nicht notwendig und Voldemort ganz in der Nähe war. Ihr Sträuben war eindeutig, ebenfalls, das etwas nicht stimmte. Schließlich folgte ich ihnen und entschloss mich, die drei auszuschalten. Leider kamen sie mir zuvor, was den Vorteil hat, das ich mich vollkommen aus der Situation herraushalten kann. Der Nachteil besteht darin, das die drei jetzt noch im Wald sind."  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Und? Wir waren schon..ähm..öfters im Wald." Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf. "Harry, das Ministerium hat einen Übergriff auf Voldemort geplant. Es ist mir völlig unklar, woher sie die Information hatten, das Voldemort im Verbotenen Wald sein würde. Tatsache ist, das der Wald jetzt von Auroren nur so wimmelt. Wahrscheinlich sind Mr. LaCroix, Mr. Weasly und Mrs. Granger ihnen schon längst in die Arme gelaufen. Fudge wird mich sicherlich bald informieren. Allerdings ist es euch zu verdanken, das Severus nicht aufgeflogen ist. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, woher das Ministerium die Information hat.."  
  
"Ein Unsäglicher. In Voldemorts Reihen muss noch ein Spion sein." Snape lehnte sich müde zurück und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. "Später. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie jetzt in die Halle gehen, und sich nichts anmerken lassen. Wir informieren sie, wenn es Neuigkeiten bezüglich ihren Freunden gibt." Freundlich komplimentierte Dumbeldore Harry hinaus. Ein freundlicher Rauswurf.  
  
Nachdenklich schlich Harry durch die Schule. Er sollte zum Ball gehen und sich nichts anmerken lassen? Nichts? Während seine besten Freunde entweder von Auroren oder Death Eatern gejagt wurden und über dem Wald das riesige Schwarze Mal schwebte? Wie bitteschön stellte Dumbeldore sich das vor? Wie?  
  
Die Gänge waren alle verlassen. Kurz warf Harry einen Blick in die große Halle, in der sich alle Schüler vergnügten. Fröhliche Musik, Süßigkeiten.. es erinnerte ihn an Weihnachten. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Steinwand neben den Türflügeln und beobachtete, wie Ginny mit ihren Freundinnen scherzte. Sie wußte natürlich nicht, was mit ihrem Bruder war. Niemand schien sie zu vermissen. Niemand. Und auf einmal hatte Harry dieses seltsame Gefühl, dieses Gefühl, das er nirgends dazugehörte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das er aber erfolgreich wieder verjagte. Er hatte doch Freunde. Viele. Gute Freunde. Die vor gut einer Stunde noch versucht hatten, ihn umzubringen. Unter dem Imperius. Und überhaupt.  
  
"Na Potter, so ganz einsam? Läuft das kleine Schlammblut weinend durch den Wald und sucht verzweifelt ihren Retter, währen das rote Wiesel seinen Zauberstab wieder zusammenkleben muss?" Harry fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand, triumphierend, der blonde Draco Malfoy, ein gehässiges grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry spürte, das er seine Geduld verlieren würde, wenn er sich noch länger mit Malfoy aufhalten würde, und dass das kein Gutes ende nehmen könnte. Er spürte förmlich, wie die Wut auf die gehässigen Reden Malfoys, die zu allem Übel auch noch nicht allzuweit von der Wirklichkeit entfernt waren, ihm in den Körper kroch und bald alles denkende in ihm ausschalten würde. Dieses verlangen danach, aus Malfoy ein Frettchen zu machen, und an ihm Tierversuche durchzuführen. Oder ihm ein Trank, den Neville gebraut hatte, einzuflösen.  
  
"Na Potter - Angst um deine ach so tollen Freunde?" Selbstsicher lehnte Malfoy an einer Säule. Und was dann geschah, geschah so schnell, das keiner, der zusah später noch hätte sagen können, ob der Slytherin überhaupt eine Chance hatte.  
  
Knappe fünf Sekunden später hatte Harry den Blonden an die Wand gepinnt, und ihm seinen Zauberstab an den Hals gehalten. "Noch ein Ton Malfoy, und ich garantiere dir für nichts mehr. Für gar nichts." flüsterte er. Wären Blicke in der Lage zu töten, würde der Junge in Scherben zerfallen und zu Boden fallen. Millimeter große Scherben.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Hören sie sofort damit auf. SOFORT." Hinter sich hörte Harry die erboste Stimme Professor McGonagalls. Ohne allerdings weiter auf sie zu achten, legte er eine Hand an Malfoys Kehle, und spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, zuzudrücken. Immernoch kochte die Wut in seinen Adern. Die Wut darauf, sechs Jahre lang unfaire und gelogene Bemerkungen über sich und seine Freunde hören zu müssen. Die Wut darauf, immer hilflos in irgendwelchen Situationen zu sitzen, und niemals einen Ausweg zu kennen. Und noch ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gefühl, das er nicht definieren konnte. "Mr. Potter. Hören sie SOFORT AUF!" Es fühlte sich seltsam an und es erinnerte ihn an das kalte Glitzern in Lumos Augen, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte. Malfoys Augen waren aufgerissen, und es stand tatsächlich soetwas wie Panik in ihnen. Dann hörte Harry Schritte hinter sich. Und spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.  
  
"Mr. Potter, lassen sie Mr. Malfoy los. Augenblicklich." Snapes Stimme war leise, nicht mehr als ein flüstern. Und dann bemerkte Harry auf einmal, was er da tat. Das er Draco Malfoy an die Wand gepinnt hatte, und das er kurz davor stand, einen Menschen zu veretzen. Und das alles nur, wegen seiner Wut und diesem dämlichen Gefühl. Entsetzt ließ er den blonden Jungen fallen, der japsend an der Wand herunter rutschte und ihn schockiert anschaute. Harry ging einen Schritt zurück, stolperte und fiel nach hinten.  
  
Das er nicht auf dem Boden landete, war lediglich Snape zu verdanken. So wieder auf die Beine gestellt, spürte Harry nur zu deutlich, was für Konsequenzen sein Handeln haben würde. Wie eine riesige Welle schwappte alles geschehen über ihm zusammen und das Licht brannte in seinen Augen. Er drehte sich um und rannte den Gang hinunter, rannte so schnell er konnte. Hinter sich hörte er McGonagall lautstark zetern. "Fünfzehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Mr. Potter! Sofort.." Sie wurde von Snape unterbrochen. "Lass ihm, Minerva." Als er um die Ecke rannte sah er noch, das McGonagall Snape anstarrte, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Seine Sicht wurde immer verschwommener, aber er rannte weiter. Als müsste er um sein Leben rennen. Als würde er fliehen.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_   
  
Soo.. da seht ihr's, auf mich ist eben doch verlass. Ich lasse euch nicht sitzen, nein, ich bin brav. Ich schreibe weiter. Schließlich kann ich meine Leser, die mich auf ihre Favoritenliste setzen, doch nicht einfach entäuschen. Sowas tue ich nicht. Nein. Krieg ich jetzt einen Schokoweihnachtsmann?  
  
Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit.. vielleicht noch heute abend, vielleicht erst morgen oder so. Aber es wird kommen.  
  
Meine Grüße gehen an die übliche Welt hinaus.. also an good-old - verzeihung - Angel, an Mary-J, an Wereinya ( ich weiß das ich deinen Namen falsch habe..ich kanns mir nicht merken. Sorry ), die mir so lieb Titel gemailt hat und an meine ganzen Reviewer, deren Namen ich mir leider nicht alle merken kann, dennen ihr aber diese ganzen Kapitel zu verdanken habt, und die hoffentlich noch lieb weiterschriebseln. Ich wisst schon, oder?  
  
'v' ist übrigens das mathematische Zeichen für 'oder'. Müsste es jedenfalls sein.. ;)  
  
Frohen Nikolaus!  
  
Es verbleibt wie üblich,  
  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com )   
  
  
Nachtrag:  
  
Warum sagt mir keiner, das dieses Kapitel nur so von Fehlern wimmelt? Hä?   
Naja, jetzt sind sie korrgiert. Das war ja fast schon peinlich..  
  
7.12.2002  
  
S/Fayet 


	24. XXIII Der Winterball

Kapitel XXIII - Der Winterball  
  
Immer schneller rannte Harry durch die Gänge, in der Hoffnunge, niemandem über den Weg zulaufen. Wie könnte er jetzt irgendjemandem erklären, was passiert war?   
  
Zu seinem Glück kam er am Gryffindorturm an, ohne das er bemerkt wurde, und kletterte durch das Portaitloch in einen leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.   
  
"Sie sind alle auf dem Ball..keiner ist da..nur Hermine und Ron und Lumos nicht..die sind im Wald.." Er ließ sich in einen Sessel direkt vor dem großen Kamin fallen und rollte sich zusammen. Seine Stimme hallte seltsam durch den leeren Raum. Es war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, das soetwas wie eine Echo im Gemeinschaftsraum überhaupt exsistierte. Die Stille war ungewohnt.   
  
Lange saß er so vor dem Kamin, und versuchte verzweifelt, das Gedankenchaos in seinem Kopf zu sortieren. Es gelang ihm nicht. Die Gedanken jagten einander, und jedesmal, wenn er endlich einen festgenagelt hatte, schein er sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, einfach so komplett unlogisch zu werden. Irgendwann gab er auf, und ging in seinen Schalfsaal.  
  
Er hatte gehofft, das sein Bett ihn trösten könnte, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Die vielen leeren Betten waren aufrüttelnder als der leere Gemeinschaftsraum. Schließlich öffnete er seine Nachttischschublade, um ein Buch herrauszunehmen, das er sich in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Als er nach dem dünnen Band tastete, bemerkte er etwas kühles unter seinen Fingern. Er bekam den glatten Gegenstand zu fassen und zog ihn aus der Schublade.  
  
In seiner Hand hielt er eine Phiole, gefüllt mit einer rot-golden schimmernden Flüssigkeit. Lumos Weihnachtsgeschenk. Der Traumtrank, oder wie auch immer das Zeug hieß. Wie war das gewesen?  
Ach ja. Er sollte einen Schluck nehmen und an das denken, von dem er gerne träumen würde. Dann würde er sofort einschlafen und davon träumen. Vielleicht hatte doch alles in seinem Leben einen Sinn. Jedenfalls passte dieser Trank perfekt.   
  
Er entkorkte die kleine Phiole und nahm einen Schluck des Trankes. Ein angenehmer Geschmack von Pfefferminze, gepaart mit dem von voller Schokolade, breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Er schluckte, verkorkte die Phiole wieder und legte sie in die Schublade zurück. Noch während er die Lade schloss, breitete sich eine angenehme Müdigkeit in ihm aus. Er ließ sich in seine Kissen zurücksinken, zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu, und kuschelte sich ein. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden glitt er in die sanfte Welt des Schlafes über.  
  
  
°°°  
  
"Harry!! Hey, Harry!! Komm schon, wir müssen zum Ball!" Breit lachend kam Hermine die große Treppe vor der Halle hochgelrannt. In ihren Haaren hing Schnee und ihre Umhang hatte weiße Flecken. Hinter ihn liefen Ron und Lumos die Treppen hoch, an deren oberen Ende neben ihm McGonagall und Snape standen und sich unterhielten. Überglücklich fiel ihm seine besten Freundin um den Hals.   
  
"Sorry, wir haben noch eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht. Komm!" Hermine packte ihn am Arm, und qietschte entsetzt auf, als Ron ihr einen Schneeball, den er hinter seinem Rücken verborgen in der Hand gehalten hatte, in den Nacken fallen ließ. "RON!" Sie fuhr herum, zückte ihren Zauberstab und war schon dabei, einen Spruch zu murmeln, als sie sich an McGonagalls Anwesenheit erinnerte. "Mrs. Granger! Keine Zauberrei in den Gängen! Im Übrigen sollten sie sich beeilen, sonst kommen sie zu spät zum Ball." Die Professorin wandte sich wieder um, und lief neben Snape den Gang hinunter. "Ich krieg dich schon noch dran, Ron Weasly!" drohte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren dem schuldbewusst dreinschauenden Ron. "Kommt, sonst wird das hier heute nichts mehr." Lumos überholte sie, und unter lachen und albern liefen sie zum Turm.  
  
Dort angekommen trennten sie sich, und verschwanden in die jeweiligen Schlafräume, um sich für den Ball fertig zu machen. "Und, wie sehe ich aus?" Lumos warf sich seinen Festumhang über. "Sieht gut aus. Hermine wird dich anbeten." spottete Ron von seinem Schrank aus. Dann warf auch er sich seinen Umhang über. "Naja, wenn sie mich schon anbetet, wird sie dich ja vergöttern" "- oder bei deinem Anblick einen Herzinfakt bekommen." ergänzte Harry, noch dabei, sich die Haare zu trocknen, den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Ron streckte ihnen dafür nur lachend die Zunge herraus. "Ihr seid echt blöd. Egal."   
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie sich mit den Mädchen. Hermine saß bereits in einem der großen Sessel. "Fertig?" Sie nickten. "Du siehst toll aus, Mine." Harry bejahte Rons Feststellung. "Das Kleid steht dir wirklich sehr gut." pflichtete auch Lumos ihnen bei. Hermine bekam vor Freude über diese Kompilmente rosafarbene Ohren. Dann brachen sie zu viert auf in die große Halle.  
  
Wie zu jedem Ball war die große Halle überwältigend geschmückt. Die üblichen Weihnachtsbäume waren von einer Schneeschicht bedeckt, an den Wänden hingen Eisblumen, und die verzauberte Decke bot den Ausblick in einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Die Wände waren ebenfalls verzaubert worden, und zeigten einzelne Winterszenen, die direkt aus dem Märchenbuch zu stammen schienen.   
  
Die vier suchten sich Plätze, und bestaunten die Dekoration ebenso, wie die Kleider und Umhänge der anderen. Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle, bis sie ein buntes Farbengemisch darstellte, eine Pracht für die Augen. Dann stand Dumbeldore auf und alle verstummten.   
  
"Liebe Schüler und liebe Lehrer! Ich freue mich sehr, das wir der alte - neue - Tradition des Winterballes jetzt wieder eingeführt haben. Ich wünsche allen Schülern viel Spaß - und natürlich auch den Lehrer, sowohl beim Tanz als auch beim Essen. Guten Appetit!"  
  
Dann klatschte er in die Hände und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen. Während sie genüsslich den Braten und die Kartoffeln verspeisten, unterhielten sie sich lachend, manchmal tisch-intern, manchmal auch über die Tische hinweg mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern. Die Halle hallte vom Gelächter der Schüler wieder, und auch die Lehrer waren sichtlich entspannt. McGonagall trug eine Pelzmütze statt ihres Spitzhutes, Professor Flitwick hatte ein Gewand an, auf das Schneeflocken gestickt waren, und Dumbeldore war gekleidet wie der Weihnachtsmann - nur komplett in weiß. In all dem Weiß viel Snape auf, wie eine Karkalke in einer Hochzeitstorte. Aber selbst er hatte statt seiner üblichen schwarzen Robe einen festlichen Umhang umgelegt, in den mit grünen und silbernen Fäden interessante Muster gestickt waren. Lediglich sein eiskalter Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer. Er unterhielt sich eindinglich mit Doubt, dem Lehrer für DADA, und es schien so, als wären sie einer komplett gegenteiligen Meinung. Professor Doubt argumentierte erhitzt, und seine rote Gesichtsfarbe hob sich wundervoll von seinem blauen, mit Schneemännern verzierten Umhang ab.  
  
Nach dem Essen wurde die Tische beiseite geschoben, und von irgendwoher erklangt Musik. Eröffnet wurde der Ball mit einem Traditionellen Walzer. "Darf ich bitte?" Mit einer eleganten Verneigung forderte Lumos Hermine auf, die dezent errötend seine Hand ergriff und sich auf die Tanzfläche geleiten ließ. Ron forderte mit roten Ohren eine hübsche Ravenclaw auf, und er entschied sich dafür, den Eröffnungswalzer mit Ginny zu tanzen, die nicht nur eine interessante Gesprächspartnerin, sondern auch eine herrausragende Tänzerin war. Harry tanzte gerne. Er hatte es in seinem fünften Schuljahr gelernt, und es gefiel ihm, sich im Rytmus der Musik davontragen zu lassen. Während er sich mit Ginny im Kreis drehte, sah er immer wieder die Gesichter seiner Freunde an sich vorbeifliegen. Er hörte Hermines Lachen, Rons Kommentare und das Gelästere von Draco Malfoy, er bemerkte Nevilles rote Ohren, während er versucht seiner Tanzpartnerin, einer Huffelpuff Sechstklässlerin, nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Immer schneller tanzten sie, und irgendwann verschwamm alles in einem Gemisch von Farben. Die Geräusche wurden lauter und lauter, das Gelächter, die Unterhaltungen, die Musik, und irgendwann drehte sich alles so schnell, dass Harry die Orientierung verlor und die Augen schloss. Er spürte nur noch Ginny in seinem Arm, er spürte die Wärme der großen Halle und die Fröhlichkeit und er war einfach nur glücklich, und sicher, das nichts und niemand auf der Welt ihm diesen Moment würde nehmen könnte.   
  
°°°  
  
Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete öffnete, umgab ihn die Dunkelheit und Leere des Schlafsaals.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_  
  
  
Und noch ein kleines Kapitelchen..nur ganz klein. Winzig. Ich wollte das nächste Kapitel, das lang und wichtig werden wird, nicht direkt an das vorherige anschliesen..daher diese Traumsequenz. Hat's euch gefallen?   
  
Danke für die Mails und Ideen, die ich bezüglich der Titeländerung bekommen habe. Und ein dickes Dankeschön an den Verfasser des längsten Reviews, das ich jemals bekommen habe.. :)  
  
hach, ich liebe es, meine Figuren in die Dunkelheit und Leere zu werfen und sie dann da zu lassen..   
  
S/Fayet  
( dafayet@hotmail.com )  
7.12.2002 


	25. XXIV Alles wird gut

Kapitel XXIV - Alles wird gut  
  
Irritiert blinzelte Harry mehrmals. Wo war die Wärme und das Gelächter..? Ach ja. Der Wald. Das schwarze Mal. Die Auroren. Verdammt. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht ab. Dann zog er die Bettvorhänge auf.  
  
Im Schlafsaal war es kühl. Alle anderen Bettvorhänge waren noch zugezogen, offensichtlich war der Ball vorbei. Überall hingen Kleidungsstücke, von ihren Trägern achtlos fallengelassen. Ein leises Schnarchen drang aus dem Bett, in dem Neville schlief. Seine bloßen Füßen erreichten den Boden und dankbar stellte er sich auf den weichen, dicken Teppich. Durch die großen Fenster viel das erste Morgenlicht, noch sehr fahl und schwach. Die Uhr über dem Kamin verriet ihm, das es erst vier Uhr war. Keine besonders schöne Stunde um aufzustehen.  
  
Trotzdem durchwühlte er seinen Schrank, schlüpfte in seine Schuluniform und warf sich seinen warmen Winterumhang über. Möglichst lautlos ging er in den Waschraum, wusch sich eiskalt und begann im Schlafsaal, seine Schuhe zu suchen. Er fand sie, schlüpfte hinein und schlich dann aus dem Schlafsaal.  
  
Ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen lief er durch den - entsprechend der Uhrzeit leeren -Gemeinschaftsraum, stieg aus dem Portraitloch und stand auf dem leeren Gang. Nur um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun wand er sich nach links, und ging in Richtung der großen Halle.  
  
Seine Schritte hallten leise durch die komplett leere Schule. Keiner war unterwegs und ausnahmsweise war es Harry komplett egal, ob Flich ihn erwischen würde, oder nicht. Er kam sich wie ein Schlafwandler vor, als er die Treppen hinunterlief und in dem weit geöffneten Portal zu Halle stehen blieb.  
  
Die Hauselfen hatten einen Großteil der Überreste des Balles schon beseitigt. Trotzdem hing die gesamte Dekoration noch und in der Luft schwebten die Gerüche des vergangen Abends. Es roch nach Glühwein, Süßigkeiten, Schnee und nach Gelächter, Tanz, Musik und Spaß. Die gesamten Gerüche, die Harry unter dem Oberbegriff "Fest" gesammelt hätte, schwebten durch die Luft.  
  
Die verzauberte Decke zeigte einen klaren Himmel, an dem das erste Morgenlicht zu sehen war, genauso wie dort noch die Sterne der letzten Nacht glitzerten.  
  
Eine seltsame Müdigkeit befiel Harry und er löste sich vom Portal, an dem er bis jetzt gelehnt hatte, und betrat die Halle. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden, und die Halle erschien ihm so ungewohnt groß und leer. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, kein Bewegung, welche die Stille hätte brechen können. Und auf einmal war es wieder da, dieses seltsame Gefühl vom vorherigen Abend. Dieses Gefühl, das irgendetwas in die falsche Richtung lief, und zwar ganz entschieden in die falsche Richtung. Aber er wusste weder was, noch wie er es ändern könnte.  
  
In Gedanken versunken setzte er sich an den Gryffindortisch, um nachzudenken. Als er bemerkte, das seine Füße ihn aus Gewohnheit an seinen Stammplatz getragen hatten, musste er trotz aller dunkeln Gedanken lächeln. Beide Ellebogen auf den Tisch gestützt, legte er den Kopf auf die Hände und dachte über die vergangen Tage nach. Alles zusammengezählt war einiges passiert, aber nichts, was nicht wieder repariert werden könnte. Oder? Ron, Hermine und Lumos würden sie aus dem Ministerium holen. Ihnen würde nichts passieren. Vielleicht könnten sie sogar heute schon nach London gehen? Kein Weltuntergang. Und Voldemort? Irgendetwas würde ihnen schon einfallen. Irgendetwas war ihnen doch immer eingefallen. Na also.  
  
Lächelnd dachte er gerade daran, das er, würde er heute nach London fahren, eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke verpassen würde, als er aus dem Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung im Hauptportal bemerkte. Schnell sah er auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Zipfel von zwei verschienden Roben zu bemerken, die verschwanden. Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, setzte dann seine Brille ab und rieb seinen Nasenrücken. Vielleicht hatte er einfach zu wenig geschlafen. Ganz sicher hatte er das. Jetzt spürte er auch, das die Müdigkeit wieder zurückkehrte. Schnell stand er auf und entschloss sich, wieder zurück ins Bett zu gehen. Dann würde er noch gut zwei Stunden schlafen können. Und danach sähe die Welt bestimmt schon viel, viel schöner aus.  
  
Leise verließ er die große Halle, lief die Treppen hinauf, schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch und dann in den Schlafsaal. Seine Kleidungsstücke lies er einfach fallen, er würde sie nachher ja sowieso wieder anziehen. Dann kletterte er in sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und ging nocheinmal die Lösungen für seine Probleme durch. Hermine, Ron und Lumos aus dem Ministerium holen - das würde schon klappen. Bestimmt. Dumbeldore würde doch nicht seine Schüler in den Klauen der Auroren lassen. Und Voldemort? Gähnend drehte er sich um und zog die Decke höher. Es würde ihm bestimmt irgendetwas einfallen. Oder Dumbeldore. Oder Snape. Oder, wenn denen nichts einfiel - Hermine hatte immer eine Lösung. Alles würde gut werden.  
  
Dann schlief er ein.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Ich habe euch lange warten lassen.. ich weiß. Alle Pfeile auf mich. Das hier ist nur ein kleines Überleitungskapitelchen, nicht mehr. Und es gibt ja noch eins. Danke für eure Treue..  
  
Allen meinen Lesern ein - etwas verspätetes - gutes, neues Jahr!  
  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com )  
  
6.01.2002 


	26. XXV Im Keller des Ministeriums

Kapitel XXV - Im Keller des Ministeriums  
  
"Steh auf, Harry! Frühstück!" Unsanft wurden die Bettvorhänge aufgerissen, und Harry blinzelte in die Morgensonne. Er war doch eben erst eingeschlafen.. "Los, komm schon." Vor seinem Bett stand Neville, unruhig hin und her tretend. "Wo sind Ron und Lumos? Die waren doch gestern morgen noch da, und auf dem Ball habe ich sie gar nicht gesehen, und du warst auch nicht da, und weißt du nicht wo sie sind, weil, heute haben wir doch Zaubertränke und ohne Lumos kriege ich das nicht -" Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt Harry den Redestrom Neville ab. "Die sind ähm - " Er brauchte eine Ausrede, und zwar eine gute, alles deckende. "Die sind, also - die sind in der Krankenstation. Hermine ist auch da. Die haben irgendsowas ansteckendes, keiner darf sie besuchen. Aber das habe ich dir doch gestern schon gesagt, musst du immer alles vergessen?" In Gedanken entschuldigte Harry sich jetzt schon bei Neville für diese, letzte, Lüge. Neville wurde rot. "Wirklich?" Harry nickte. "Oh, tschuldigung.." "Macht nichts." Manchmal war das Leben wirklich unfair. Er hasste nichts mehr, als seine Schulfreunde belügen zu müssen. Aber es ging ja nicht anders.  
  
Schnell sprang Harry, nun hellwach, aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Schuluniform, wusch sich und ging dann zusammen mit Neville und Sean zum Frühstück. In der großen Halle herrschte wieder die übliche Lautstärke. Gelächter, Gespräche, Scherze flogen hin und her, und das Gemurmel derjenigen, die lieber im Bett als auf den Beinen wären erfüllten die Luft. Fast erschien ihm, als habe er die Leere heute morgen nur geträumt.  
  
Am Lehrertisch herrschte eine schlechte Stimmung. Dumbeldore, mit seiner unverwüstlichen Fröhlichkeit gewappnet, thronte zwar wie immer lächelnd in der Mitte, aber er war auch der einzige, der nicht vor sich hin starrte. McGonagall rührte mürrisch in ihrem Tee, Hagrid, der offensichtlich über das verschwinden seiner Lieblingsschüler informiert war, schien den Tränen nahe zu sein, und Snape saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Stuhl, beide Hände an die Schläfen gepresst, als hätte er unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen.  
  
"Die Post!" Der einstimmige Aufschrei ging durch die Menge der Schüler, als die Posteulen in die große Halle flogen, mit Briefen und Paketen beladen. Alle freuten sich darauf, einige lieben Zeilen von zu Hause zu erhalten - nun ja, fast alle. Eine Siebtklässlerin erhielt einen Heuler, und die ganze Halle brach in Gelächter aus, als die Stimme ihrer Mutter sie dazu ermahnte, nicht immer so viele Süßigkeiten zu essen, sich immer die Zähne zu putzen und überhaupt die Röcke nicht so kurz zu nähen. Das Huffelpuff- Mädchen schien am liebsten im Boden zu versinken.  
  
Harry, der nicht mit Post gerechnet hätte, wurde von einer braunen Eule überrascht, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete, und ihm ihr Bein entgegenstreckte, an dem eine kleine Pergamentrolle hing. Verblüfft nahm er dem Vogel das Pergament ab, und seine Neugier auf den Inhalt des Briefes wurde nicht gemindert, als er entdeckte, das es sich bei dem Tier um eine der Schuleulen handelte.  
  
"Du hast Post bekommen?" Ohne aufzusehen nickte Harry und drehte die kleine Rolle in den Händen. Sie war versiegelt, ein grünes Siegel, das er schon einmal gesehen hatte. Um ein großes 'S' wanden sich zwei Schlangen, kunstvoll gearbeitet. Überrascht sah er auf, zum Lehrertisch, an dem Snape sich mittlerweile an einem dampfenden Becher festhielt. Der Lehrer sah kurz hoch, und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Becher und dem Versuch, sich Professor Doubt vom Leib zu halten, der aufgeregt auf ihn einredete.  
  
Neugierig auf den Inhalt der Pergamentrolle zerbrach er das kunstvolle Siegel und rollte sie auf. Die Nachricht war denkbar kurz gefasst. In einer kunstvoll geschwungenen Handschrift, mit einer blassgrünen Tinte geschrieben las er:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
auf Wunsch des Direktors werden sie für den heutigen Schultag freigestellt. Sie begleiten mich nach London zum Ministerium, um Mr. Weasly und Mrs. Granger abzuholen. Halten sie sich um 9.15 vor dem großen Kamin bereit und verhalten sie sich unauffällig.  
  
S. Snape  
  
"Kurz und bündig." murmelte er, während er die Rolle wieder einrollte und in seinem Umhang verstaute. Seine Rechnung der vergangen Nacht schien aufzugehen: Er würde Hermine und Ron - und natürlich Lumos - aus dem Ministerium abholen. Dann wäre eines seiner zwei Probleme gelöst. Das es das geringere der beiden war ,störte ihn weniger.  
  
Unauffällig - wie , bitte schön, stellte Snape sich das vor? Er hatte Neville Longbottom neben sich. Er brauchte eine Ausrede - schon wieder. Wenn das hier vorbei war, nahm er sich vor, würde er die Ausreden, die ihm immer dann, wenn er sie nicht brauchte, einfielen, aufschreiben. Ungewollt musste er grinsen. Wäre er Lockhart, würde er darüber dann ein Buch schreiben. "Meine besten Ausreden" , der neue Bestseller. Wie gut, das er nicht Lockhart war..  
  
Als seine Freunde ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, stand er mit ihnen auf. Auf dem Weg zum Unterrichtsraum McGonagalls - als erste Stunde stand 'Verwandlungen' auf dem Stundenplan - blieb er stehen und klatschte sich die Hand an die Stirn. "Meine Hausaufgaben! Die habe ich im Turm vergessen. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und entfernte sich von der Gruppe Schüler. "Aber beeil dich!" hörte er noch irgendjemanden rufen, dann bog er um die nächste Ecke und war verschwunden. "Zu einfach, um wahr zu sein. Glück gehabt." murmelte er. Ein Blick auf die nächste Uhr verriet ihm, das er nur noch eine Viertelstunde hatte. Die Glocke läutet schon zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Gerade als er sich in Richtung Turm aufmachen wollte, kam ihm McGonagall entgegen.  
  
"Guten Morgen." grüßte er schüchtern. Was, wenn sie nicht wusste, wohin er wollte? Sie nickte ihm zu. "Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Ich weiß schon. Viel Glück im Ministerium." Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Klassenzimmer.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später - er hatte sich im Turm seinen dicken Umhang geholt - lief er die große Treppe hinunter und trat vor den großen Kamin. Ein kleines Feuer wärmte die Eingangshalle, aber sonst war niemand zu sehen. Ein Flügel des großen Schulportals stand offen, und er hörte leise Stimmen hindurch. Als er in den freien Raum zwischen Tür und Wand trat, schlug ihm ein kalter, klarer Luftschwall entgegen. Der Himmel war wundervoll hellblau, mit einigen weißen Wolken und es war klirrend kalt. Vor dem Tor lehnten Snape und Dumbeldore, beide in dicke Roben gewickelt. Dumbeldore trug eine - zum Umhang absolut unpassende - Pelzmütze, während Snape eine große, weite Kapuze an seinem Umhang hatte. Überhaupt war Snapes Umhang absolut ungewöhnlich für den sonst immer in tiefen schwarz gekleideten Mann. Gearbeitet aus einem schweren, dunkelgrünen Stoff, waren viele Silberfädchen eingearbeitet, die sich zu einem Muster vereinigten, das in der Mitte das Slytherinwappen bildete. Das sah sehr.. offiziell aus. Und warm. Dumbeldore bemerkte ihn als erster.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Wie schön, das sie pünktlich sind. Dann wollen wir mal.." Lächelnd wand der alte Zauberer sich um und begann, die Treppe hinaufzusteigen. "Komm schon, Severus." Ohne ein Kommentar folgte Snape ihm die Treppe hinauf, und streifte oben angekommen die Kapuze vom Kopf. Harry war inzwischen schon an den Kamin getreten. "Guten Morgen, Sir. Ich nehme an..?" Dumbeldore grinste. "Ja, Harry, Flohpulver." Harry konnte nicht verhindern, das sein Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse verzog. "Keine Sorge, das war nicht meine Idee." Offensichtlich hatte Snape seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Dumbeldore einen kleinen Beutel von seinem Gürtel abgelöst und reichte ihn Snape. "Bitte schön." Ohne ein Kommentar nahm Snape den Beutel an sich, öffnete ihn und hielt ihn Harry hin. "Mr. Potter, sprechen sie deutlich. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, sie in der Nocturnegasse zu suchen."  
  
In der Hoffnung, ob der Erinnerung an seine erste Bekanntschaft mit Flohpulver und der Nocturngasse vor einigen Jahren, nicht rot anzulaufen, griff Harry in den Beutel. "Winkelgasse oder Ministerium?" "Ministerium. Einkaufen können sie privat, Mr. Potter."  
  
Sich auf die Lippe beißend griff Harry in den Beutel, nahm eine Handvoll des feinen Pulvers und warf es in die Flamme. "Ministerium für Zauberei. London" rief er so deutlich, wie er nur konnte, und stieg in die nun grünen Flammen. Dann spürte er den Sog des Flohnetzwerkes und die wilde Herumwirbelei begann.  
  
Als er endlich den - seiner Meinung nach - richtigen Kamin fand, und aus den Flammen stolperte, war er komplett durcheinander gewirbelt. In der Hoffnung, das niemand seine Flüche hörte, ging er einige Schritte von dem Kamin weg und sah sich dann um.  
  
Er schien den richtigen Kamin gewählt zu haben. Er stand in einer riesigen Eingangshalle. Der Kamin, aus dem er gestolpert war, war aus weißem Marmor gearbeitet, wie alles um ihn herum. Der Kamin befand sich, neben vielen anderen seine Art, an der kurzen Seite der Halle. Auf der gegenüberliegenden kurzen Seite befangen sich ebenfalls Kamine. Die lange Seite, die rechts von ihm lag, war an der ganzen Seite mit hohen Türen ausgestattet. Durch das Glas in den Türen konnte er die großen Säulen sehen, die vor dem Gebäude standen. Linker Hand von ihm befanden sich ebenfalls Türen, diesmal kleinere und unterschiedlicher Machart. Die meisten schienen zu den Büros zu führen, aber sie hatten keinen Glaseinsatz, weswegen er nicht sehen konnte, ob seine Vermutung stimmte. Die anderen Türen, mit Glaseinsatz, führten anscheinend in eine andere Halle, in der sich eine lange Reihe Schalter befand. Über den Kamin der gegenüberliegenden kurzen Seite hing ein riesiges Wappen, das eine aufgehende Sonne darstellte - das Wappen des Ministeriums.  
  
Durch die Halle eilten viele Hexen und Zauberer. Manche waren in offizielle Roben gekleidet, und ebenso wie die komplett in weiß gekleideten Auroren maßen sie ihrer prachtvollen Umgebung keine weitere Bedeutung zu. Sie schienen hier zu arbeiten. Im Unterschied dazu standen die anderen Hexen und Zauberer, die wohl irgendetwas zu erledigen hatten. Sie blieben noch stehen, bestaunten noch das Wappen und die Decke, die aus weißen und lachfarbenen Marmorquadern zusammengesetzt war. Sie bildeten ein buntes Farbengemisch, das stark mit den weißen Roben kontrastierte. Keiner war in schwarz gekleidet.  
  
Hinter ihm züngelten die grünen Flammen wieder hoch, und Snape stieg aus dem Kamin. In einer Harry unbekannten Sprache zischend - er hätte geschworen, das Snape herzhaft fluchte - klopfte er sich etwas Asche von der Robe und sortierte sich dann. "Genug gestarrt?" erkundigte er sich bei Harry. Als dieser dann nickte, richtete Snape sich auf, hob den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu einer der Türen.  
  
Sie fielen auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Harry angestarrt wurde, aber diesmal waren die Blicke nicht nur bewundernder Art. Die meisten Leute betrachteten ihn, erkannten, wer er war und musterten dann Snape. Spätestens dann wurden ihre Minen sorgvoll und fast schon ängstlich. Außerdem war Snape der einzige, der dunkel gekleidet war - ein Kontrastpunk in all dem weiß.  
  
Zielstrebig, und ohne auf die Blick der Leute zu achten, steuerte Snape auf eine der hölzernen Türen zu, öffnete sie und wartete auf Harry. Schnell beeilte sich der Junge, und schlüpfte durch die Tür, die hinter ihnen zufiel.  
  
Sie befanden sich auf einem langen Gang, und Harrys Vermutung, das hinter den undurchsichtigen Türen Büros lagen, schien bestätigt. An einer langen Empfangstheke saß eine Hexe, neben ihr lehnten zwei Auroren. Sie unterhielten sich, verstummten aber, als Snape an die Theke trat.  
  
"Sie wünschen?" Snape zog ein Papier aus seinem Umhang, und reichte es der Hexe. "Aha. Professor Snape.. wir haben sie schon erwartet. Und das ist...?" Alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry. "Ähm, Harry Potter." Überrascht zog die Hexe die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Harry Potter.. und Professor Snape. Seltsame Mischung. Sie werden oben erwartet. Sam, bring sie rauf."  
  
Einer der Auroren - ein junger, blonder Zauberer - löste sich aus der Gruppe. "Hier entlang." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wand Snape sich um und folgte ihm, Harry vor sich her schiebend.  
  
Sie liefen einige Gänge entlang, gelangten zu einer verzauberten Treppe, ähnlich der, die zu Dumbeldores Büro führten, und ließen sich hinauftragen. Vorbei an schillernden Fenstern, die einen Ausblick über die verschneite Winkelgasse - denn an deren Ende lag das Ministerium - boten, und großen, sich bewegenden Bildern, welche die Heldentaten des Ministeriums darstellten. Als sie an einem besonders großen, punkvollen Bild entlangkamen, das einen Auror im -siegreichen - Kampf über einen dunklen Zauberer darstellte, meinte Harry hinter sich ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören. Der junge Auror wand sich ebenfalls um, und es schien Harry, als würde er Snape am liebsten mit Blicken erdolchen. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zu erraten und nur wenige Sekunden später senkte der Auror den Blick wieder. Ein Blickgefecht mit Snape hatte noch niemand gewonnen.  
  
Schließlich stiegen sich von der Treppe hinunter, und der Auror klopfte an einer schweren Tür, an der ein goldenes Schild hing. F. Flake, stellvtr. Oberbefehlshaber, stand in zierlichen Lettern in das Schild eingeprägt. Ein leises 'Treten sie ein' ertönte, und der Auror öffnete die Tür. "Sir, das Abholkommando für die Schüler ist da." Dann gab der Auror den Weg in das Büro frei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Snape an ihm vorbei, und nachdem beide das Büro betreten hatten, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.  
  
Vor einem schweren, breiten, aus dunklem Holz gearbeiteten Schreibtisch, standen zwei breite Sessel, rot bezogen. Hinter dem Schreibtisch war eine Bücherwand, voller alter Bücher, aber auch neurer, links davon ein breites Fenster mit schönen Ausblick. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann, den Harry etwa in Snapes Altersklasse angesiedelt hätte. Sein rötlich-blondes Haar war kurzgeschnitten und nach hinten gekämmt, und in seinen blauen Augen stand ein Ausdruck, der Harry nicht gefallen wollte.  
  
"Bitte, setzen sie sich." Der Auror räumte den vor sich liegenden Aktenstapel zur Seite, und nachdem er Snape die Hand geschüttelt hatte und sie sich in die breiten Sessel gesetzt hatten, musterte er sie kurz. "Mr. Potter.. wie schön, das sie mitgekommen sind. Ein Gryffindor, und in Schuluniform. Wie lange habe ich das nicht mehr gesehen? Sie müssen wissen, das ich selbst in Gryffindor war." Er blinzelte Harry zu, und er erkannte, das auf dem Schreibtisch des Mannes ein kleiner, vergoldeter Schnatz lag. Der Mann folgte Harrys Blickrichtung und grinste breit. "Ja, meinen Lieblingsschnatz habe ich immer in der Nähe.. wissen sie, Mr. Potter, damals.." Bevor der Auror aber zu näheren Ausführungen kommen konnte, durchschnitt Snapes Stimme die seine hart. "Mr. Flake, darf ich sie daran erinnern, das ich und Mr. Potter nicht zum Spaß hier sind?" Einen Augenblick schnappte Flakes Blick zu Snape, die blauen Augen verengten sich und Harry sah in ihnen ein kurzes Aufflackern von.. Wut? Hass? Aber so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder, und er lächelte. "Natürlich. Ich muss erst ihre Personalien aufnehmen, bevor ich sie runterschicken kann.." Seufzend, aber absolut kommentarlos diktierte Snape Flake seine Personalien, legte ihre Bescheinigung von Dumbeldore und ein Papier vor, auf dem Harry die Unterschrift von Cornelius Fudge zu erkennen glaubte. Dann diktierte er Flake seine Daten, und schließlich erhielt jeder ein Papier, das sie zum Durchgang ermächtigte.  
  
"Gut. Nachdem jetzt das mindestes geklärt ist, kann ich ihnen sagen, das sie zwei mitnehmen können. Die Papiere und alles habe ich hier, ich werde sie dem Auror, der sie hinunter begleitet aushändigen. Ansonsten haben sie eine Stunde Besuchszeit.. da sie im Namen Albus Dumbeldores hier sind, machen wir natürlich gerne ein Ausnahme." erklärte der Auror mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. Harry hörte ein kleines Geräusch neben sich. Irrte er sich, oder hatte Snape gerade...gezischt?? Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Lehrers war jedenfalls komplett unlesbar.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich wieder, und ein anderer Auror betrat das Büro. Flake händigte ihm eine grüne Akte aus, und wies ihn an, beide sicher hinunter und wieder hinaufzubringen. Dann standen sie auf, Snape und er schüttelten sich die Hand und Harry folgte dem Auror nach draußen. Bevor jedoch Snape das Büro verlassen konnte, rief der inzwischen stehende Auror ihn zurück. "Ach ja, und Severus.. vergessen sie niemals: Wir sehen alles.." Süffisant lächelnd drehte Snape sich um. "Ja, Frank - nur schade, das sie im Rücken keine Augen haben. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde mich nicht umdrehen.." Dann verließ er das Büro.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry noch, das Flake herumwirbelte und hinter sich sah, wo nichts zu sehen war. Dafür hob sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Buch einige Zentimeter in die Luft. Als das Büro außer Sichtweite war, sah Harry das Snape seine linke Hand waagrecht hielt und dann zu einer Faust ballte. Hinter sich hörte er noch das Geräusch, mit dem das Buch auf dem Schreibtisch aufschlug. Der Auror sah sich um und schaute Snape an, der unschuldig die Schulter zuckte und seine leeren Hände zeigte.  
  
Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, die sich bewegende Treppe hinunter, an den Fenstern und Bildern vorbei und dann immer tiefer in das innere das Ministeriums herab. Je weiter sie nach unten kamen, desto mehr Wachposten schienen aufgestellt zu sein. Dafür versiegte der Storm an Büroangestellten, die bist jetzt überall herumgewuselt waren. Vor einer Tür blieben sie stehen.  
  
"Geben sie bitte ihre Zauberstäbe ab. Tragen sie sonst irgendwelche Waffen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und händigte dem Auror seinen Zauberstab aus, der sich dann nach links wand und Snapes Zauberstab einsammelte. Beide Stäbe übergab er einer Aurorin, die ihnen zwei Nummern nannte. "Sind sie Handmagier?" Ob der Unmöglichkeit der Frage - er war erst Sechzehn Jahre alt, ein Alter, in dem er unmöglich Handmagier sein konnte, schüttelte Harry lachend den Kopf. Zu seiner Verwunderung schüttelte Snape ebenfalls den Kopf. 'Er lügt', dämmerte es Harry. Durch die kleine Einlage mit dem Buch eben hatte Snape deutlichst bewiesen, das er sehr wohl Handmagier war. Der Auror öffnete die Tür und ging voraus, in geringen Abstand gefolgt von Snape und Harry. "Ich mag keine verbunden Hände." Snape hatte gerade laut genug gesprochen, damit Harry ihn verstand. Überrascht sah Harry zu seinem Lehrer hoch, der kurz die Schultern zuckte und seine Schritte beschleunigte.  
  
Vor einer mit Eisenbeschlagenen Tür hielten sie an und wurden an einen anderen Auroren übergeben. "Hier, pass auf sie auf. Befehl von oben. Die Schüler, zwei mitnehmen. Viel Spaß." Dann verschwand ihr vorherige Führer und der andere begann, die schwere Tür aufzuschließen, die sowohl mit normalen Schlössern, als auch mit Bannzaubern belegt war.  
  
Harry spürte, das Snape neben ihm nervös wurde. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien sichtlich darauf konzentriert zu sein, nicht irgendwelche nervösen Gesten zu machen. Nie hätte Harry gedacht, das der am meisten gefürchteste Lehrer der Schule durch so etwas banales wie eine Tür nervös werden könnte, oder Probleme damit hätte, die Nervosität zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Wo sind wir?" Harry hatte leise sprechen wollen, aber seine Stimme hallte merkwürdig, als der Auror den letzten Zauber entfernte, der die Tür verschlossen hielt. Während die Tür langsam aufschwang, und einen gekachelten Gang freigab, wand er sich um und lächelte. "Das hier, Mr. Potter, ist ein Gefängnis des Ministeriums. Ich weiß nicht, was ihren Direktor geritten hat, sie hierher zuschicken - vor allem in dieser Begleitung, aber na ja. Denn hier sitzt ziemlich übles Gezücht ein - Death Eater und so weiter. Kommen alle nach Azkaban, später. Ihre Freunde sind hier auch untergebracht, zur Sicherheit. Denn hier kommt keiner, der mal bei seinem schwarzen Chef war und erwischt wurde, wieder raus. Keiner, Mr. Potter."  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Das war lang. Das längste Kapitel, das ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe.. sechs Seiten! Dafür hab ihr ja auch lange genug warten müssen, nicht wahr? JA, ich musste einfach einen Handmagier aus Snape machen. : p Kein Zauberstabgefuchtel, nein, eine nette Handbewegung..  
  
Für Angel, danke fürs Nachpicksen. Du wolltest was neues, du kriegst es.  
  
S/fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com )  
  
06.01.2002 


	27. Author's Notes

Author'S Notes:  
  
Nein nein, keine Panik, das ist keine 'mir fällt nichts mehr ein' Notiz. Das hier ist eine Art..Anfrage an euch..meine Lieblingsleser.. *schleim* Also:  
  
Wie ihr ja wisst, heißt das Teil hier "lumos". Da das hier sowiso nur der Arbeitstitel sein sollte, überlege ich, ihn zu ändern. Jetzt brauche ich eure Meinungen und Ideen:  
  
Was haltet ihr generell von der Idee, ihn zu ändern?  
Und wenn ich ihn ändern sollte..zu WAS? Mir fällt null ein..  
  
Also, schreib mit Mails mit eurer Meinung, knallt sie in eure Reviews rein.. wenn ihr Titel Ideen habt, schickt sie mir.. dann denke ich darüber nach und stelle sie evtl. hier on..   
  
Also: HER DAMIT!   
  
^_^  
  
Es verbleibt wie immer,  
  
S/Fayet, Autor und Besitzer an Lumos LaCroix.. ( hah, endlich habe ich mal einen Chara nur für mich allein..*froifroifroi* )  
  
Nein, ich flippe nicht aus. Aber ich würde mich über viele Mails freuen.. ( wenn ihr nicht mailt, schreibe ich nicht.. *erpressung* , nein Witz.. )  
  
dafayet@hotmail.com  
  
  
4.12.2002 


	28. XXVI Unterhalb der Welt

Kapitel XXVI – Unterhalb der Welt

Als die schwere Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, zuckte Harry unwillentlich zusammen. Auch Snape sah dabei nicht gerade glücklich aus. Stumm folgte er dem Auror – wahrscheinlich innerlich seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, denn es hatte in seinem Leben sicherlich nur wenig gefehlt, damit er auch dort unten gelandet wäre...

Sie gingen einen trostlosen Gang entlang, bis auf Hüfthöhe gekachelt, darüber hinaus mit Ölfarbe gestrichen – eine Farbe, von der man alles abwaschen konnte. Die Luft war ungesund, das Licht unbarmherzig. Harry blickte den Auror vor ihm an und dann seine eigenen Hände: Jede noch so gesunde Hautfarbe verwandelte sich in diesem Licht in ein fahles hellgelb, als hätte der Inhaber Gelbsucht oder eine ähnliche Krankheit.

Links und rechts von diesem schier endlosen Gang gingen nun einzelne Zellen ab. Türen, die aussahen, als wären sie aus irgendeinem undurchdringlichen und unzerstörbaren Metall. Harry erwartete komplizierte Schlösserkombinationen imposanter Art, ähnlich wie die an den Türen von Gringotts, aber an jeder der Türen befand sich statt eines Schlosses eine kleine Fläche, die dort angebracht war, wo das Schloss hätte sein müssen und die auf Harry wirkte, als habe sie keine eigene Farbe. Vielmehr schien sie wie eine Kaugummimasse zu sein, die jedes Licht verschluckte. An jeder dieser Türen stand ein Name und eine kurze Mitteilung, wann er eingeliefert wurde und wann er diesen Ort wieder verlassen sollte. An einigen Türen war diese Zeile einfach leergelassen. Über den Gang patrouillierten Auroren in dunkelroten Roben, jeder von ihnen mit einem kleinen Schlüsselbund um die Hüfte. Allesamt schauen sie ernst, und alle musterten Harry, Snape und ihren Führer kritisch. Die meisten schauten erstaunt, wenn sie mit ihrer Kopf-bis-Fuß-Musterung bei Harrys Kopf angekommen waren und die Narbe darauf erkannten. Danach wanderten ihre Blicke in der Regel zu Snape und ihre Minen verfinsterten sich wieder. Snape selbst ignorierte diese Blicke und wanderte mit eingefrorener Mine hinterher. „Wahrscheinlich ist er schon daran gewöhnt angestarrt zu werden... irgendwann habe ja auch ich mich daran gewöhnt", dachte Harry. Schön war es aber bestimmt nicht. Ihm gefiel es ja auch nicht, auch wenn er aus anderen Gründen angestarrt wurde als Snape. Er war der „Gute", Snape das „Böse in personifizierter Gestalt". Wahrscheinlich war es leichter, „gut" zu sein..

Bevor Harry sich aber tiefer mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, kamen sie an einer Tür zum Halt. Der Auror, der sie begeleitet hatte, fingerte einen Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbund, tippte mehrfach mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen und schob ihn zielsicher in das kleine schwarze Viereck. Die Masse nahm den Schlüssel auf, als hätte man ihn in etwas gel-artiges gesteckt. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick erklang ein Geräusch, als würde jemand eine dicke Flüssigkeit durch einen Strohhalm absaugen, und die Tür sprang auf. Der Auror hielt sie fest, öffnete sie und gestikulierte ihnen einzutreten.

Zögerlich folgte Harry seiner „Einladung". Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen betrat er die düstere Zelle. Der von unten bis oben gekachelte Raum enthielt nicht mehr als eine Pritsche... und auf der saßen Ron und Hermine, beide auf die Tür und ihn starrend.

„Harry!" Hermine sprang auf, flog ihm um den Hals und vergrub ihren Lockenkopf in seiner Schulter. „Harry... es tut uns so leid... kannst du uns verzeihen?"  
Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gedacht, seine älteste Freundin würde weinen. „Hey, ist ja gut.. Es war ja nicht eure Schuld. Niemand kann sich dem Imperius widersetzen."  
Auch Ron war aufgestanden, und er blickte mehr als schuldbewusst.

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, räusperte Snape sich im Hintergrund. „Wenn dieses Wiedersehen vielleicht später gefeiert werden könnte?"

Eilig verließen Ron, Harry und Hermine die kleine Zelle und folgten Snape und dem Auror nach oben. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie gen Ausgang gingen, schien sich ein schweres Gewicht von ihren Schultern zu heben. Immer beschwingter wurden ihre Schritte und als sie wieder in der Ministeriumshalle standen, mit den vielen Kaminen links und rechts, lächelten Hermine und Ron schon fast wieder.

Snape scheuchte sie zu einem Kamin, holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor und ließ jeden hineingreifen.

Hermine ging zuerst in den Kamin, rief laut und erleichtert „Hogwarts!" und verschwand. Dann trat Ron in die Flammen und auch sein „Hogwarts!" klang erleichtert. Bevor Harry hineintrat, blickte er Snape noch mal an, der den Beutel bereits wieder in seiner Robe verstaut hatte.

„Sir..?"

Wie aus Trance erwachend sah Snape ihn an.

„Gehen Sie vor. Ich habe hier noch etwas... zu erledigen."

Harry trat in den Kamin, rief „Hogwarts!" und raste durchs Kaminsystem. Verstehen würde er es nie – warum konnte man nicht einfach fliegen…

---

12/9/2005

Ich glaube, dass war das erste Kapitel, dass ich 2005 geschrieben habe.. herrje.

Danke an alle treuen Leser sowie an Brirdy, die sich das ganze auch noch mal angetan hat.. das nächste Kapitel existiert schon teilweise, also dürft Ihr weiterhin hoffen. Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer und verbleibe -

S/Fayet


	29. XXVII Sicher gelandet

Kapitel XVII

Wie immer mit einen hundeelenden Gefühl in der Magengrube stolperte Harry aus dem Kamin und sah sich erstmal vorsichtig um. Er war schon aus so vielen falschen Kaminen gefallen, so dass er mittlerweile erst einmal doppelte Vorsicht walten ließ.

Aber diesmal war es gutgegangen. Er war definitiv daheim – in Hogwarts, seiner Schule, seinem Zuhause. Hermine und Ron warteten bereits auf ihn und gemeinsam kletterten sie die Stufen hinauf. Sichtlich heilfroh wieder in Hogwarts zu sein anstatt in einer kleinen Zelle zu hocken, waren Hermine und Ron mitteilsamer als im Ministerium. Haarklein erzählten sie ihm, wie sie von Lumos tiefer und tiefer in den Wald gelockt worden waren und wie sie dort unter den Imperatus Fluch gebracht wurden. Von hinten. Jemand hatte sich in einem Gebüsch versteckt... sie hatten noch nicht einmal mitbekommen wer sie eigentlich verflucht hatte.

An das, was danach kam, erinnerten sie sich schemenhaft – als Kampf gegen sich selbst. Hermine berichtete, dass es ihr nach einer Weile vorgekommen sei, als würde sie sich selbst von außen betrachten und ihre Handlungen zwar nicht gutheißen würde, jedoch nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„Ich habe mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt.."

Übermannt von der Erinnerung kullerte eine einsame Träne ihre Wange herunter.

„Ach Mine, jetzt lass doch... ist doch alles gut ausgangen." Sie nickte. Ron hatte ja recht..

Aber Harry war sich da nicht ganz so sicher. Immerhin – sie waren wieder gesund und munter im Schloss angekommen. Wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre..  
Voldemort hätte diesmal gewonnen. Aber wie hatte das überhaupt passieren können? Wann war diese Verwandlung geschehen?

Es musste passiert sein, als Lumos verschwunden gewesen war. Aber war er denn verschwunden gewesen? Seine Freunde hatten gesagt, er habe sich das eingebildet. Er war sich doch so sicher gewesen...

Konnte man sich in diesen Zeiten überhaupt noch wegen irgendetwas sicher sein? Immerhin war auch eine seiner unverrückbaren Wahrheiten – die vom elenden Bastard Snape – geplatzt wie ein Luftballon, der mit einer Stecknadel kuschelt..

Müde seufzte er.

Man konnte sich aber auch auf gar nichts mehr verlassen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen kuschelte er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer und wurde einsilbig. Seine Freunde nahmen es als Reaktion auf die vergangene Nacht hin, und ließen ihn – nach um so engagierteren Aufmunterungsversuchen und nachdem er ihnen ausführlich seine Perspektive der Geschichte erzählt hatte – in Ruhe.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Abendessen, sprachen aber nur wenig. Harry aß fast nichts, Hermine und Ron dafür um so mehr.

„Das Essen im Knast war wüüüüüüüüürg" , wie Ron es ausdrückte, worauf Hermine erst die Stirn runzelte, sich dann aber geschlagen gab und nickte.

Bald nach dem Nachtisch verabschiedete Harry sich um noch ein wenig durchs Schloss zu wandern bevor offiziell Nachtruhe wurde. Auf Nervenkitzel und Flucht vor den Lehrern mit einem Tarnumhang hatte er heute keine Lust – und keine Nerven.

Snape war noch nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

-

Wieder extrem kurz, aber auch nur eine Überleitung. Hoffentlich hab ich bald wieder Zeit zum weiterschreiben..

Wieder einmal bedanke ich mich bei allen, die sich noch an mich erinnern und bei meiner zauberhaften Beta Brirdy, die sich immer tapfer durch meinen Fehlerdschungel schlägt.

Es grüßt,

S.Fayet am 19 Oktober des Jahres 2005


End file.
